Universe (Howler's Sequel)
by sehooney
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UP!] [COMPLETE!] Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi. Sebab Luhan adalah semestanya, dan tidak ada yang bisa membuat semestanya lenyap begitu saja. Sehun tidak akan mengijinkannya, sekalipun! HunHan GS!
1. 00 Intermezzo (Bagian 1)

**Universe**

 **Howler's Sequel**

* * *

…

 **00\. Intermezzo (Bagian 1)**

* * *

…

 **Ps:** Awas, banyak narasinya! Jadi baca aja pas lagi ngga capek atau pikiran pas lagi _fresh_ supaya kalian bisa mengenang Howler lewat _intermezzo_ ini. :)

* * *

…

 **Howler**

 _(n) Howler /'haʊlәr/ it's mean_ kesalahan besar

Perjanjian dengan kesalahan besar. Hanya dua hal itulah yang mengikat mereka dengan satu takdir yang salah. Takdir yang pada awalnya sangat tidak diinginkan kehadirannya. Mau tidak mau, salah satu diantara mereka harus menerimanya. Dengan senang hati atau pun dengan berat hati.

 _25 chapters_

 _Publish: 15_ _th_ _June 2015_

 _Complete: 17_ _th_ _December 2015_

 _Deleted on 16th_ _December 2017_

* * *

…

Oh Sehun adalah putra dari Oh Jae Ho dan Song Jung Ha yang memiliki kehidupan yang bebas. Sehun sering keluar masuk pub dan membuat keonaran, sering berskap dingin, tidak peduli, dan keras kepala. Dia lelaki yang tampan, cukup membuat para perempuan yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya, jadi enggan berpaling. Hanya saja Sehun telah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Huang Zitao yang tidak disukai kedua orang tuanya. Baik Oh Jae Ho maupun Song Jung Ha selalu memandang rendah dan memandang sebelah mata Huang Zitao. Sebab Huang Zitao adalah putri dari seorang pekerja seks di salah satu pub besar di Cina yang kemudian membuang Huang Zitao ke Korea saat perempuan itu masih berumur enam belas tahun. Bagi kedua orang tua Sehun, Huang Zitao adalah penyebab mengapa Sehun menghabiskan malam di pub dan membuat keonaran selama lima tahun terakhir. Bagi mereka, Sehun berubah drastis karena Huang Zitao.

Jadi karena ingin mengembalikan Sehun mereka yang berharga, Oh Jae Ho mencoba untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan beberapa perempuan pilihannya. Namun Sehun selalu menolak perjodohan itu dan tetap memilih Tao sebagai pelabuhan terakhir hatinya. Sampai kemudian ia bertemu dengan Luhan sebagai pilihan terakhir atas perjodohan yang ditawarkan Ayahnya, Sehun mau tidak mau menerima perjodohan itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Luhan sudah pernah bertemu beberapa kali. Bagi Sehun, Luhan memiliki suara yang membuatnya ingat akan sosoknya. Sementara bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah sosok yang menyeramkan meski dia pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum pada seorang perempuan asing yang kemudian dia kenal sebagai Huang Zitao.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang diberi beban dari orang tua Sehun supaya Sehun menjadi lebih baik, sebenarnya merasa keberatan. Tapi karena sedari kecil Luhan sudah dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang bertanggung jawab meskipun dia seorang perempuan, akhirnya berusaha untuk menerima keadaan.

Singkat cerita, mereka menikah tanpa landasan cinta. Hanya saja, hari pernikahan itu bertepatan juga dengan hari jadi Sehun dan Tao yang ke-6 tahun. Sehun merasa bersalah, jadi dia datang di malam setelah ia menikah dengan Luhan untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan Tao.

Rasa bersalahnya itu membuat Sehun ingin segera mengakhiri pernikahan konyol ini dengan Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Luhan juga ingin mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Sehun karena Luhan merasa ia dan Sehun terlalu memaksakan situasi.

Jadi mereka membuat perjanjian konyol yang tanpa mereka tahu, perjanjian itulah yang membuat masalah semakin besar. Isi perjanjian itu diantaranya adalah;

 _Pertama_ , Sehun harus berhenti pergi ke pub, dan selalu bilang ke Luhan kemana dia ingin pergi sehingga Luhan tidak perlu berbohong pada siapapun yang menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

 _Kedua_ , mereka harus menuruti satu permintaan kedua orang tua mereka. Jika permintaan itu terpenuhi, mereka harus bercerai.

 _Ketiga_ , kalau tanpa sadar Sehun membuat Luhan hamil dalam keadaan mabuk setelah pulang dari rumah Tao atau apapun itu, Luhan harus menggugurkan kandungannya karena Sehun tidak ingin ada buah hati diantara mereka.

 _Keempat_ , Sehun dan Luhan akan bercerai kalau Sehun yang mengajukan perceraian demi menghindari kecurigaan kedua orang tua mereka.

Jangan tanya siapa yang mengajukan perjanjian nomor tiga dan empat. Tentu jawabannya Sehun, dan sisanya adalah Luhan.

Setelah itu, semuanya berlangsung baik-baik saja. Dua bulan pernikahan mereka, masing-masing diantara mereka mulai merasakan hal-hal aneh. Sesuatu yang terasa seperti... manis? Awalnya, Sehun yang pertama kali merasakannya. Di kala ia melihat Luhan tersenyum, Sehun merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. Lalu entah mengapa, ia jadi ingin melihat Luhan terus tersenyum di depannya, untuknya, dan memang hanya untuknya. Jadi Sehun bersikap manis pada Luhan supaya ia bisa melihat senyum perempuan itu. Sehingga tanpa Sehun tahu, Luhan jadi jatuh hati karena perubahan sikap Sehun. Pun tanpa Sehun sadari, ia jadi jauh dari Tao.

Begitu terus berlangsung, sampai kemudian ada dua kejadian yang menjadi titik hitam pertama di atas lembaran putih milik mereka.

Yang pertama, karena kedua orang tua mereka meminta segera diberi cucu, dan baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebab mereka berdua sudah memiliki perjanjian yang intinya Luhan tidak boleh hamil sampai mereka bercerai. Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar, cukup lama. Namun kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk merangkul Luhan, dan merendahkan dirinya supaya masalah ini selesai meski tanpa penyelesaian yang pasti, demi melihat Luhan tersenyum di depannya lagi. Sehun tidak akan membuat Luhan hamil, dan Luhan juga tidak akan memaksa Sehun menuruti kemauan kedua orang tua mereka. Kemudian kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berjalan baik-baik saja.

Yang kedua, karena Sehun tahu Tao berselingkuh darinya. Sebenarnya Sehun tahu masalah ini sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat hari jadi mereka yang ke-6 tahun. Bukannya saat itu, saat hari jadi mereka, Sehun tidak mau marah. Sehun hanya berusaha untuk menutup mata, memberi Tao kesempatan karena Sehun tahu Tao akan berubah karenanya. Saat itu Sehun terlalu mencintai Tao. Tapi ketika ia melihat Tao sedang bersetubuh dengan lelaki lain tepat di depan matanya, Sehun tidak dapat menahan amarahnya. Sehun marah besar, mabuk, dan tanpa sadar ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Luhan. Luhan sempat melawan, namun akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Ia biarkan Sehun menjamah tubuhnya, ia biarkan Sehun berlaku sesuka hati malam itu. Toh, suatu hari nanti, ia tidak bisa mengelak akan hal ini.

Meskipun Luhan menyerah pada Sehun malam itu, namun Luhan tidak menyerah esoknya. Ia bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa soal apa yang terjadi malam itu, dan membuat Sehun tidak mengingat apa-apa soal apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Luhan memang benar-benar melakukannya. Namun terasa sulit tiba-tiba ketika tahu bahwa Sehun hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan.

Semakin rendahlah harga diri yang Luhan nilai untuknya sendiri di hadapan Sehun.

Luhan kecewa, tentu. Ia bersikap dingin pada Sehun, mengacuhkan lelaki itu, atau bahkan menangis di depan Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang tidak tahu menahu alasan kenapa Luhan jadi bersikap demikian padanya, benar-benar bingung. Sehun berusaha untuk mengembalikan Luhan dan butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Luhan menjadi biasa saja padanya, meski Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan bersikap demikian padanya. Luhan tidak bercerita apapun padanya, dan hanya mengira Yifan, teman kecil Luhan dan juga orang yang tidak disukai Sehun, yang menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan demikian.

Luhan juga kecewa sebenarnya. Kenapa Sehun justru mengira Yifan lah yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Titik hitam dari kedua masalah tersebut melebar dan membuat lembaran putih milik Sehun dan Luhan menjadi keruh. Meski rumah tangga antara Sehun dan Luhan berjalan seperti rumah tangga pada umumnya setelah itu, hanya Luhan yang berusaha untuk baik-baik saja karena harus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia hamil karena apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya malam itu. Luhan mengetahuinya saat umur kehamilannya menginjak usia tiga bulan, sedikit terlambat memang, tapi Luhan merasa itu lebih baik dari pada Sehun lebih dahulu yang curiga padanya dan akhirnya mengetahui kehamilannya. Luhan takut Sehun memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungan sama seperti yang Sehun minta di perjanjian mereka. Luhan ingin melindungi bayinya, apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Tao yang merasa bersalah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun kembali padanya. Tetapi saat itu Tao melihat Sehun sedang bersama dengan Luhan. Lelaki itu tertawa dengan Luhan, memperlakukan Luhan dengan manis, bahkan mencium Luhan. Tao benar-benar marah. Meski ia tahu kemarahannya bukanlah apa-apa di mata Sehun.

Tao memilih cara lain, yakni dengan membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa tidak seharusnya Sehun bersama perempuan itu. Sehun harus bersama dengannya, dengan Huang Zitao.

Siang itu Tao mendatangi kantor Sehun, sebenarnya berniat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun. Tapi begitu menyadari bahwa Luhan juga datang ke kantor Sehun, akal sehat Tao berkabut. Tao mencium Sehun, tepat di depan Luhan, dan membuat Luhan salah paham. Sehun marah besar pada Tao, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Tao lagi. Semenjak saat itu, Tao sadar bahwa Sehun bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Beruntung Sehun dapat meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu dan Luhan mengerti.

Sementara itu, Luhan masih tetap menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia hamil dari Sehun dengan baik. Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu sebab Luhan selalu memakai pakaian longgar demi menutupi perutnya yang semakin besar. Namun yang namanya kebohongan bukanlah perkara yang enteng. Luhan kesulitan sebenarnya. Selama hampir empat bulan lamanya ia menutup-nutupi fakta bahwa Sehun pernah melakukan hal _itu_ padanya, pun hampir sebulan Luhan berbohong soal kehamilannya pada Sehun. Luhan tidak sanggup menanggung beban kebohongan itu sendirian. Jadi Luhan berusaha membagi bebannya pada seseorang yang ia percaya dan beruntung orang tersebut mau membantunya.

Orang itu adalah Wu Yifan, teman kecil Luhan, dan orang yang tidak disukai Sehun.

Awalnya ketika Luhan bercerita padanya, Yifan benar-benar terkejut. Yifan tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena cerita Luhan. Yifan tidak habis pikir, dan akhirnya ikut pusing. Tapi ia akan tetap membantu Luhan untuk melindungi kebohongan Luhan, melindungi calon anak yang tengah dikandung Luhan saat itu.

Tetapi, semakin lama kebohongan itu disimpan, bau busuknya akan tercium juga. Sehun akhirnya tahu setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar Luhan sedang berbicara dengan Yifan via telepon. Ia meminta Luhan untuk jujur padanya, tentu dengan perasaan marah yang begitu besar. Melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam dan mendengar suara lelaki itu yang dalam dan berat, membuat Luhan juga ketakutan. Benar Luhan mengaku bahwa ia hamil. Tapi ia tidak berani mengaku bahwa yang menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya adalah Oh Sehun.

"Ma-maaf, aku menyembunyikannya darimu." kata Luhan, masih dengan ketakutannya. Ia menunduk, takut menatap mata Sehun.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sehun cepat. Nadanya dingin dan menusuk. Makin menusuk dalam hingga membuat Luhan bergetar dalam cengkeraman Sehun. Luhan yang diam saja membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk kembali bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama?"

Luhan menunduk. "Lima bulan." jawabnya pelan. Masih bergetar.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Luhan menunduk lebih dalam. Setelah itu Sehun mendengar isak tangis Luhan yang membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Cengkeramannya tiba-tiba menguat entah karena apa. Digoyangnya lengan perempuan itu dengan cukup keras, dan tanpa sadar, Sehun membentak.

"Siapa ayahnya?!"

"Jangan bentak aku!" balas Luhan dengan bentakan yang sama.

Sehun tercengang. Ia bisa melihat mata Luhan yang merah dengan pipi basah karena air mata. Dadanya semakin berdenyut nyeri, jantungnya seperti diremas oleh sarung tangan berduri. Sakit sekali.

Luhan tidak pernah membentaknya, dan ini yang pertama kali.

"Aku tanya, siapa ayahnya, Luhan." kata Sehun. Giginya terkatup lagi. Mencoba untuk mengendalikan amarahnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun makin berani. Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang, dan menjawab, _kau ayahnya, Sehun..._ "Wu Yifan." dengan tekanan di tiap-tiap suku kata.

Jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak rasanya. Lengan Luhan lolos dari cengkeramannya kemudian. Ototnya melemas, dan bahunya semakin melorot ke bawah. Marahnya hilang sekejap, datang, lalu hilang, dan datang lagi, begitu berulang-ulang, sampai suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Kalau bayi yang ada di rahimku ini anakmu memangnya kenapa? Apa kau akan membunuhnya? Menuntutku menggugurkannya?"

Sehun membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa karena melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu bahwa mendengar fakta itu begitu menyakitinya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dengan mengakunya Luhan, ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Luhan hamil, apalagi hamil anak dari orang yang tidak disukainya, hamil anaknya Yifan.

 _Sialan, Luhan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?_

"Kau ti..."

"Cukup!"

Hatinya terlanjur sakit. Kini Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sudah berbohong padanya, tahu bahwa Luhan mendua, dan tahu bahwa...

"Berhentilah bicara, Luhan." Sehun berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Penekanan bahwa dia benar-benar kecewa. "Aku _muak_ denganmu."

...Sehun jatuh cinta pada perempuan ini. Sehun kecewa.

Sehun yakin Luhan menangis lebih deras lagi karena kalimat terakhirnya. Sehun pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun pada Luhan.

Dulu Sehun memilih Luhan karena Luhan adalah pilihan terakhirnya. Sampai sekarang pun Sehun tetap memilih Luhan karena perempuan itu terasa sangat berbeda, terasa seperti... "Ini aku, belahan jiwamu."

Tapi kenapa sekarang Luhan tidak memilihnya melainkan memilih laki-laki lain?

* * *

…

* * *

Semenjak pertengkaran mereka malam itu, baik Sehun maupun Luhan, enggan untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Pikiran mereka masih berkecamuk, dan keduanya tidak ingin pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka semakin besar dan membuat semuanya jadi rusak.

Tapi bukankah pertengkaran itu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi rusak?

Selama Sehun berada di Prancis karena urusan pekerjaan, Sehun lebih banyak melamun karena berpikir. Sebab meskipun Sehun kecewa pada Luhan, perempuan itu justru memenuhi pikirannya. Tentang kemungkinan besar mengapa Luhan berbohong padanya soal kehamilannya selama ini, kenapa Luhan tidak ingin jujur padanya meski ia sudah meminta perempuan itu untuk jujur soal apapun padanya, dan karena perjanjian konyol mereka yang sempat ia lupakan justru teringat kembali karena pengakuan Luhan. Sehun kecewa, benar-benar kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, dan kecewa pada Luhan.

Ternyata, perempuan yang ia pilih, perempuan yang kemudian dia cintai, justru memilih dan mencintai lelaki lain.

Hanya saja, Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Luhan melakukan kebohongan itu demi kebaikan bayi yang dikandungnya, demi bayi dari seorang Oh Sehun, bukan dari Wu Yifan.

Sementara Sehun berada di Prancis, Luhan gelisah sendiri di Korea. Luhan merindukan Sehun, mencemaskan lelaki itu, mencemaskan hubungan mereka berdua. Jika sebelum pertengkaran itu terjadi Sehun selalu memeluknya dalam tidur, Sehun selalu mengusap punggungnya, dan membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman, setelah pertengkaran itu Luhan merasa Sehun membawa seluruh kebahagiaanya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, tidak memberinya kabar, dan Luhan pun tidak menagih kabar. Luhan yakin Sehun sedang memikirkan hubungan mereka di sana dan memikirkan kebohongan yang Luhan ciptakan selama ini. Luhan maklum Sehun juga butuh waktu sendiri.

Lelaki itu berpikir macam-macam, tentang kemungkinan apa saja yang membuat Luhan akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Yifan, dan mengapa pula Yifan terus mengganggu kehidupan cintanya?

Sehun marah pada Yifan. Sehun benar-benar marah. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri Yifan dan membunuhnya pada saat itu juga. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu apakah keinginannya itu benar atau justru membuat Luhan semakin terpuruk karenanya. Sehun tidak tahu dan merasa bimbang seketika.

Dua minggu berada di Prancis, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir. Pun selama dia berada di Prancis, Sehun menyembuhkan diri, berusaha untuk menata diri jika nanti dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Jujur, tidak mengabari perempuan itu dan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali selama dua minggu membuat Sehun merindu. Kalau dia sampai di rumah nanti, Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Tidak peduli fakta (baca: yang ia ketahui) bahwa anak yang sedang dikandung Luhan adalah anak dari Wu Yifan.

Namun begitu sampai di rumah, Sehun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Luhan tidak ada di sana. Awalnya Sehun berpikir kalau Luhan masih berada di rumah Ibunya mengingat perempuan itu tidak bisa sendirian di rumah. Jadi Sehun menunggu.

Tapi Luhan tetap saja tidak datang besok, esoknya, dan esoknya lagi. Luhan tidak pulang.

Tentu Sehun kalut karena Luhan tidak pulang ke rumah. Sehun mencarinya kemana-mana namun Luhan tidak juga didapatinya. Sehun sempat bertanya pada Kyungsoo, temannya Luhan. Namun Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Luhan. Sehun terus mencari. Tetapi tragisnya, Luhan benar-benar hilang, tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun untuk Sehun.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tahu keberadaan Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan memintanya untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun, termasuk Sehun. Jadi Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun.

Luhan berada di Cina, menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, dan... Tidak. Kyungsoo salah. Yang benar, Luhan itu berada di rumah Yifan yang ada di Korea. Perempuan bermata bulat itu baru mengetahui keberadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya ketika ia diminta Yixing, teman SMA-nya dulu, untuk bertemu di rumahnya Yifan. Kyungsoo menemukan Luhan di rumah bernuansa klasik tersebut.

"Kau bilang kau ingin ke Cina, ingin tinggal untuk sementara bersama saudara-saudaramu di sana. Lalu kenapa kau sekarang berada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Sehun." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Sudah tahu begitu lalu kenapa dulu kau bilang padaku kalau kau ingin pergi ke Cina?"

Luhan menghela napas, lalu menunduk. "Aku takut terlalu rindu pada Sehun." jawabnya, membuat Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menghela napas dengan jengah.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng lagi. Tidak memberi alasan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Sebulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Sehun." katanya, membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya. "Dia bertanya padaku, kau dimana, dan aku menjawab tidak tahu. Sesuai apa yang kau minta, aku tidak akan memberitahu Sehun keberadaanmu kalau kau ada di Cina."

Ya. Memang beberapa hari sebelum Sehun pulang dari Prancis, Luhan datang lagi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Luhan bilang kalau dia ingin sekali pergi ke Cina dan tinggal untuk sementara di sana bersama saudara-saudaranya. Selain itu, Luhan juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaannya kalau seandainya Sehun bertanya.

"Aku yakin kalau Sehun merasa bersalah padamu, Luhan." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun ketika mendapat jawaban _aku tidak tahu Luhan ada dimana_ dari Kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu di kafe.

Sehun kelihatan kecewa, sedih, lelah, semuanya campur aduk.

Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Dia kecewa padaku. Bukan bersalah."

"Kalau kecewa kenapa dia bertanya padaku "di mana Luhan?" dan kelihatan frustasi?"

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi. Ia tercenung, bungkam.

"Astaga, Nyonya besar Oh! Sejak kapan kau jadi paranoid begini? Apa ini semua karena efek dari kehamilanmu? Aku khawatir semua kecemasanmu pada anggapan bahwa _Sehun akan blablabla kalau tahu aku hamil_ akan berpengaruh pada bayimu." Kyungsoo meremas udara dengan gemas.

Luhan berdecak jengkel kemudian. "Kyungsoo, sulit rasanya untuk jujur. Dengan perjanjian macam itu, rasanya benar-benar sulit. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menghindari Sehun untuk sementara. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Aku hanya mengikuti kata hati kecilku saja untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun dulu. Akan buruk kalau dia tahu. Apalagi sekarang aku melibatkan Yifan di masalah ini. Aku ceroboh. Aku... Aku..."

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya, lalu menghembuskan napas dengan pelan ketika melihat Luhan menangis dalam kalimatnya yang putus-putus.

Kyungsoo mengerti kalau seandainya dia jadi Luhan. Dia juga akan takut sama seperti Luhan karena perjanjian yang dibuat sebelumnya. Tapi menurutnya, masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cara baik-baik. Kyungsoo tahu kalau dua orang ini sama-sama tidak peka; padahal mereka saling sayang dan saling memperhatikan. Dengan penyelesaian masalah yang baik-baik, semuanya akan beres.

Tapi mungkin berkata semacam itu akan membuat Luhan makin tertekan. Maka Kyungsoo memilih untuk menutup mulut. Ia menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya kemudian.

* * *

…

 **Next: 00. Intermezzo (Bagian 2)**

* * *

Yah Akhirnya aku milih buat kasih _intermezzo_ ini daripada nanti kalian yang belum baca Howler atau mungkin yang udah lupa ceritanya gimana pada kebingungan kalau baca cerita Universe ini. Sebab cerita ini masih ada kaitannya sama Howler. Bahkan konfliknya nanti bakal ada hubungannya sama cerita yang ada di Howler.

Jangan cari Howler di akunku, ya. Ceritanya udah aku hapus. :)

 _Intermezzo_ ini kubagi jadi dua bagian ya. Karena isinya kebanyakan narasi, aku ngga mungkin ngerangkum 25 _chapters_ dari Howler jadi satu bagian _intermezzo_. Aku aja yang nulis udah capek baca ulang, apalagi kalian, hehe Tapi yang bagian percakapan itu emang aku ambil langsung dari Howler, sih. Meskipun udah kuedit juga.

Nantikan _intermezzo_ bagian keduanya, ya! _See you_!

 _btw, sorry for typo(s)_ :)


	2. 00 Intermezzo (Bagian 2)

**00\. Intermezzo (Bagian 2)**

 **…**

* * *

Sementara itu, Sehun yang memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari Luhan, akhirnya hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa rindunya dengan minum cappuccino atau menghabiskan malamnya dengan bersenang-senang di klub. Dengan meminum cappuccino, Sehun merasa Luhan berada di sekitarnya. Bayangan perempuan itu akan duduk di depannya, atau hanya akan memberi sebuah senyuman. Hal itu cukup membuat rasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Pun dengan bersenang-senang di klub, itu karena Sehun hanya ingin melepas beban meski ia tahu hal itu salah. Acap kali Sehun meminum beberapa teguk _wine_ , ia akan teringat Luhan berkata, _"Minuman keras seperti itu tidak baik untukmu, Sehun. Kau sudah minum banyak selama ini. Kurangilah kebiasaan burukmu itu atau kalau bisa, jangan minum lagi!"_ dengan tegas. Suara itu juga mampu membuat rasa rindu Sehun sedikit terobati. Setidaknya karena kebiasaan-kebiasaan baru Sehun itu, suara dan bayangan Luhan di sekitarnya mampu membuat Sehun terasa sedikit lebih baik. Sedikit sekali, tapi.

Kalau alasan Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari Luhan, itu karena Sehun yakin, ia masih belum pantas untuk bertemu dengan Luhan mengingat betapa kejamnya ia saat mengusulkan perjanjian soal 'pengguguran' tersebut. Pun Sehun berharap dengan ia yang tidak mencari Luhan, Luhan akan baik-baik saja tanpanya dan hanya fokus pada kehamilannya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, Luhan benar-benar terpuruk karena Sehun jauh darinya.

Setiap hari Luhan berusaha untuk baik-baik saja di depan Yifan maupun Yixing. Luhan terpuruk karena rasa rindunya pada Sehun, karena rasa menyesal telah berbohong pada Sehun, karena kebodohannya selama ini. Terkadang, ketika Luhan berada di titik jenuh karena rindu, Luhan akan menangis di malam hari. Tak jarang Yixing mendengarnya dan merasa kasihan pada Luhan maupun pada Sehun.

Karena keegoisan mereka di masa lalu, apa yang mereka lalui setelahnya jadi terasa menyakitkan. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menyesal.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu. Usia kehamilan Luhan sudah mencapai delapan bulan lebih, dua hari lagi akan mencapai sembilan bulan. Di saat itulah Sehun mengetahui kebenaran atas siapa sebenarnya ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Luhan, serta perbuatan apa saja yang telah Sehun lakukan pada Luhan.

Malam itu, Yifan baru saja keluar dari minimarket untuk belanja beberapa keperluan rumah. Yifan yang dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat Sehun sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya karena terlalu banyak meminum alkohol. Yifan pun menghampiri Sehun yang memunggunginya, bertanya, "Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Punggung tangannya mengusap ujung bibirnya, kemudian Sehun menegakkan diri, badannya mengayun ke beberapa arah. Sehun tidak bisa menemukan keseimbangannya. Tubuhnya sudah dikuasai alkohol.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" beo Sehun menyeringai masam. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau mabuk berat dan memaksa pulang? Kau tidak bisa mengendarai mobilmu dengan keadaan seperti itu." Kata Yifan sedikit cemas.

Sehun mendecih. "Sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku?" tanyanya. Yifan diam tidak menjawab. "Apa sejak kau merebut Luhan dariku? Agar kau bisa membuatku melupakan semua rasa marahku padamu, begitu?"

Astaga, Sehun mulai ngelantur.

Yifan menggeleng. "Sehun, kau salah paham!" katanya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan meremehkan dari Sehun. "Luhan sudah—"

"Jangan banyak alasan!" sela Sehun cepat. Kakinya melangkah maju dan dengan cepat meninju rahang kanan Yifan. "Itu untuk kau yang sudah merebut Luhan-ku!"

Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi rahangnya yang terasa sakit. Ia menatap Sehun yang berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun muak. Ia memaki-maki Yifan dan Yifan berusaha untuk sabar. Sedari tadi, Yifan membatin; Sabar, Yifan. Sehun ini sedang mabuk. Bahkan ketika Sehun memberi bogeman mentah untuk yang kedua kali di rahang Yifan, Yifan tetap diam. Namun begitu Sehun mengatakan, "Jangan banyak bicara, brengsek!" Yifan jadi tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kau yang brengsek!" Yifan ikut tersulut emosi. "Apa maumu sebenarnya, _huh_? Membuat perjanjian agar Luhan menggugurkan kandungannya kalau kau tahu dia hamil? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini—"

"Diam kau!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam, brengsek!" balas Yifan marah. "Kau salah paham! Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa Luhan bohong padamu! Seharusnya kau sadar kalau Luhan menyembunyikan kehamilannya darimu karena perjanjian itu! Bukankah di perjanjian itu Luhan akan menggugurkan kandungannya kalau kau yang membuatnya hamil? Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, bodoh! Dari awal Luhan menyembunyikannya kehamilannya darimu karena dia takut padamu! Bukan aku Ayah dari anak yang dikandung Luhan! Tapi kau, Sehun! Kau Ayahnya!"

 _Tapi kau, Sehun! Kau Ayahnya!_

Yifan kembali mendapat pukulan keras dari Sehun, di rahang yang sama, dan rasanya sangat-amat-perih. Yifan menggeram pada Sehun yang tertawa kecil, puas dengan keadaan Yifan. Ketika Yifan bangkit, Sehun kembali melangkah mendekat. Laki-laki itu menarik dan mencengkeram kerah pakaian Yifan.

"Sialan, Yifan," geram Sehun kemudian. "Kau pasti berbohong."

Yifan menyeringai lemah. "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku berkata jujur padamu demi Luhan." katanya pelan.

Sehun mengerang. Mendorong Yifan dan pada akhirnya dirinya sendirilah yang terjatuh di trotoar. Sehun sempat terduduk, namun kemudian tubuhnya terlentang. Setelah itu Yifan mendengar Sehun menangis.

Akhirnya Sehun tahu, dan akhirnya Sehun mengetahui semua perbuatannya pada Luhan. Kemudian semuanya jadi terasa begitu berat bagi Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus marah atau bahagia. Marah karena Luhan membohonginya, lagi, dan bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Luhan.

Fakta inilah yang membuat Sehun bangkit, yang membuat Sehun mau menemani Luhan saat proses persalinan perempuan itu beberapa hari kemudian. Sehun membuat Luhan menangis karena kehadirannya, menangis haru, dan Sehun tersenyum saat menggenggam tangan Luhan lagi untuk memberi semangat dan kekuatan untuk Luhan.

Setelah berbulan-bulan dirundung rasa rindu yang terlalu banyak, akhirnya rasa rindu itu surut saat tangan mereka saling menggenggam, saat Sehun membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga Luhan supaya Luhan tidak merasa kesakitan.

Sampai kemudian suara tangis bayi yang pecah memenuhi ruang persalinan. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya saat Luhan menatapnya lelah. Malaikat kecilnya lahir dari sosok secantik Luhan.

"Terima kasih." bisik Luhan serak tiba-tiba. Detakan jantungnya semakin lama semakin menormal ketika melihat senyuman Sehun. "Kau sudah mau menemaniku."

Sehun semakin melembutkan senyumnya. "Apapun untukmu." balas Sehun berbisik.

Luhan tidak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi. Perempuan itu tersenyum lemah dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat untuk meraih wajah Sehun. Pipi lelaki itu Luhan usap dengan pelan sampai Sehun merasa merinding. Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang, merasa matanya mulai memberat.

Bayi berlumur darah yang masih menangis itu kemudian diletakkan di perut Luhan oleh sang Dokter. Luhan refleks memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan untuk si kecil yang sering merengek-rengek dalam kandungannya. Luhan memandangi putranya yang kini menggeliat-geliat di perutnya dengan pandangan buram, mulai berhenti menangis, dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyum. Senyumannya lemah sekali. Sehun yang melihat senyum itu merasa pedih.

"Kau capek?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Aku… Capek." keluhnya kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Mengiyakan permintaan Luhan dengan anggukan kecil. "Hm. Istirahatlah."

Saking capeknya, Luhan sampai tidak bisa membalas kalimat Sehun, bahkan dengan senyuman lemahnya sekali pun. Matanya sudah terlanjur tertutup. Lalu semuanya gelap.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak tahu kalau tertutupnya mata Luhan adalah hal paling buruk yang terjadi dalam hidup Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Kabar yang mengejutkan orang-orang terdekat Luhan adalah; Luhan koma, dan kini kesempatan hidupnya semakin kecil dari hari ke hari.

Sehun tidak tahu alasannya apa. Ia sudah tidak fokus mendengar penjelasan Dokter Lee tentang kondisi Luhan setelah melahirkan. Sehun hanya mendengar kalau Luhan mengalami masalah pola hidup saat hamil, lalu dihubungkan dengan penyakit bernama… eklam… apa, sih?!

Sehun sungguhan tidak tahu! Ia keluar dari ruangan Dokter tersebut dengan tatapan kosong, seolah barusan mendengar kabar bahwa besok hari akhir akan datang.

Baru saja Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan, Luhan justru memilih untuk pergi lagi dari hidup Sehun selama-lamanya, begitu?

Tidak, Sehun tidak akan menginjinkannya! Sehun tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengambil Luhan kembali darinya. Lelaki itu membayar semua rasa bersalahnya dengan menemani Luhan sampai Luhan bangun, berharap bahwa Luhan akan sadar dan ialah orang pertama yang dilihat Luhan, pun Luhan dapat kembali padanya lagi.

Tapi Sehun juga tidak tega melihat Luhan terkatung-katung entah di dunia yang mana. Sehun tidak tega melihat tubuh Luhan terus-menerus ditempeli kabel dan selang yang menghubungkan mesin-mesin yang tidak Sehun ketahui apa namanya, supaya Luhan dapat bertahan hidup. Sehun sungguh tidak tega melihatnya. Apalagi di suatu malam Sehun memimpikan Luhan yang memintanya untuk melepasnya. Sehun merasa usahanya dalam mempertahankan justru akan menyakiti Luhan.

Jadi setelah berpikir semalaman, Sehun memantapkan keputusannya. Ia memilih untuk melepas Luhan tepat di hari ke delapan Luhan koma. Memang masih waktu yang sebentar. Tapi Sehun sungguh tidak tega, apalagi mendengar fakta lain bahwa kondisi Luhan yang terakhir tidak memungkinkan perempuan itu untuk sadar.

Hari itu, sebelum Sehun mengakhiri semuanya, Sehun meminta waktu sepuluh menit pada Dokter Lee supaya ia bisa berbicara dengan Luhan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada istrinya itu. Meski pada akhirnya Sehun kesulitan untuk merangkai kata saat melihat Luhan terpejam di ranjangnya.

"Luhan," Sehun hampir jatuh ketika memanggil nama perempuan itu. "Sudah puaskah kau membuatku gila dalam beberapa bulan terakhir?"

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya putus-putus. Ia mengecupi jemari Luhan dan sadar bahwa cincin pernikahan yang dikenakan Luhan melonggar. Jemari Luhan jadi kurus.

"Setelah ini, kau bisa bebas. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu dengan perjanjian-perjanjian kita. Tidak akan. Setelah itu juga kau bisa berada di tempat yang kau mau. Bukankah kau ingin berada di dekat bintang-bintang yang ada di malam hari? Kau boleh kesana. Asal saat aku memandangmu di halaman belakang suatu saat nanti, kau tidak boleh bersembunyi."

Hening sejenak.

"Tahukah kau, Luhan?" Sehun kembali mengais rakus oksigen di sekitarnya hanya karena ingin menguatkan diri berbicara pada Luhan yang tidak merespon. "Setiap saat aku merindukanmu. Kau selalu mampir di pikiranku dengan mudah. Kau begitu mudah mempengaruhiku dengan banyak hal yang ada pada dirimu. Apakah kau begitu egois karena sudah rakus memiliki hatiku ini?"

"Maafkan aku atas segala hal yang sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku memang merepotkan dan dulu membuatmu marah-marah. Maafkan aku tentang perjanjian itu." Sehun tersedak ludah sendiri. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu kalau tahu akhirnya akan jadi begini. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku harus tegar untuk melepasmu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Sehun menangis. Air matanya jatuh tiada henti membasahi tautan tangannya dengan Luhan. Seolah menjadi pelumas agar jemari Sehun cepat terlepas dari jemari Luhan. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan kesakitannya ini bagaimana. Intinya sakit. Rasa sakitnya tidak bisa Sehun tahan di hadapan Luhan.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lirih. "Kalau nanti aku melepasmu, dan kau merasa sakit, bangunlah." ujarnya. Diam-diam memberi harapan terakhir bagi Luhan yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Sehun menunduk, memejamkan matanya yang basah dengan erat. Bibir bawahnya tergigit untuk menahan isak tangisnya sendiri. "Aku ingin jujur padamu." lanjutnya, begitu lirih dari yang sebelumnya.

Tubuh Sehun membungkuk. Bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Luhan, lalu menguatkan hatinya untuk mengeluarkan suara ceria ketika berbisik,

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan lama. Lalu disusul kening, juga kedua kelopak mata Luhan. Saat mencium kedua kelopak mata Luhan, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi Luhan. Air mata itu Sehun usap dengan halus. Matanya beralih pada genggamannya ketika merasakan pergerakan jemari Luhan.

Luhan berusaha untuk membalas genggamannya. Namun satu detik kemudian, jemarinya kembali lemas.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Dokter Lee memberi Sehun dua pilihan. Yang pertama membuat Luhan meninggal karena dokter yang melepas semua peralatan medis Luhan atau Sehun yang melakukannya. Entah mengapa, Sehun dengan enteng memilih pilihan yang kedua. Sehun yang akan melepas peralatan medis Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hidup kekasihnya sendiri, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sehun berusaha untuk menguatkan diri. Ia masuk ke ruangan Luhan tanpa ingin melihat Luhan Matanya fokus pada alat pernapasan Luhan yang akan ia lepas dari tubuh Luhan. Sehun menahan napas, ia tidak ingin mendengar bunyi bernada sama nan panjang setelah ini.

Namun semesta mempermainkannya. Keajaiban terjadi.

Dokter Lee segera mencegah Sehun melepas alat pernapasan Luhan ketika ia melihat bulu mata Luhan bergetar dan kemudian membuka kelopak mata perempuan itu. Dokter Lee takjub melihatnya, apalagi Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat Luhan yang berkedip-kedip seperti seseorang sehabis bangun tidur itu.

Luhan kembali dengan ajaibnya. Luhan membawa seluruh hidupnya, membuat Sehun merasa benar-benar utuh.

Sehun sangat-amat bahagia.

Mendengar keajaiban ini, para orang tua menangis haru. Teman-teman Luhan yang tidak banyak tidak bisa menahan seruan girang dan ingin menangis.

Setidaknya harapan-harapan yang sudah menumpuk tinggi itu akhirnya terjawab. Luhan sudah sadar, dan keadaannya baik. Itu kata dokter setelah keluar dan memberikan ruang untuk Sehun.

Sehun kembali masuk dengan kadar ketidakpercayaan yang tinggi. Langkahnya melambat begitu tahu Luhan memandang sekitarnya dengan tidak fokus. Kemudian, ketika Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya, Luhan memandangnya sejenak. Lalu air mata mengalir dari sudut mata perempuan itu tidak lama kemudian.

"Se… Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk. Membalas suara sayup Luhan yang bergetar dengan gumaman "Ya, benar. Ini aku."

Luhan berusaha untuk menggoreskan seulas senyum kecil yang kaku. Salah satu tangannya terangkat pelan, mengudara. Luhan ingin memastikan apa ini Sehun atau bukan. Dan seolah mengerti, Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan yang mengudara, lalu menempelkan telapak tangan halus milik Luhan pada pipinya.

Air mata Luhan mengalir deras. "Aku… rindu." katanya sayup, juga tidak lengkap.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat ceria ketika melihat Luhan yang menangis. Matanya memang sudah benar-benar basah, sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata harunya. Namun ketika Luhan menatapnya, seolah meminta dirinya untuk berbicara, Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Laki-laki itu berkata, "Aku lebih merindukanmu," dengan satu tetes air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya, merembes ke telapak tangan Luhan. Hingga perempuan itu bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya air mata Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan benar-benar mendapatkan napas serta debaran jantungnya kembali. Perempuan itu membuka mata, dan menemukan Sehun sebagai orang yang memeluk dan mengecup keningnya sayang. Luhan tahu ada rasa rindu di dalam kecupan itu. Luhan bisa merasakannya. Karena Luhan juga merindukan lelaki itu.

Setelah sadar dari koma secara ajaib, Luhan merasa satu per satu kebahagiaan mulai menghampirinya. Pertama, ketika ia melihat dengan jelas wajah putranya yang kemudian ia beri nama Haowen, merasakan bagaimana tubuh kecilnya menggeliat-geliat di dalam gendongannya, dan akhirnya menjadi seorang Ibu dengan Sehun sebagai pasangannya. Kedua, setiap saat ia bisa melihat Sehun di dekatnya, tersenyum padanya, dan membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari. Lalu kebahagiaan yang lainnya datang begitu saja. Seolah Sehun adalah magnet penarik kebahagiaan untuknya.

Luhan bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Dengan adanya Luhan, maka hidupnya terasa lengkap. Perempuan itu membawa banyak hal baru untuk hidupnya. Intinya bagi mereka berdua pasangan mereka ini membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Tapi tidak juga. Sampai ketika Luhan teringat akan adanya perjanjian konyol mereka.

Luhan gelisah, tentu. Meski Luhan memasang senyum baik-baik saja di depan Sehun, dalam diamnya Luhan juga merasa sesak karena perjanjian itu. Ia ingin bebas. Tapi Sehun tetap menahannya, berkata bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja, dan tidak memberi Luhan kepastian. Luhan merasa digantung. Ia menangis dan meminta kejelasan namun Sehun tetap memberi jawaban, "Sudahlah, Luhan. Jangan dipikirkan."

Itu bukan jawaban yang Luhan mau. Sempat Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun ada benarnya juga. Luhan tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh karena kebahagiaan mereka akan hancur. Tapi kalau mereka tetap egois dan tetap bertumpu pada kebahagiaan itu, maka Luhan tidak sanggup menahan rasa sesak yang ia alami.

Sementara Sehun sendiri, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega tetap mempertahankan Luhan dalam ketidakjelasan seperti ini. Sehun tidak berniat membuat Luhan merasa sesak dan terbebani. Ia hanya ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaan mereka lebih lama. Sebab sudah lama sekali ia tidak mencicipi kebahagiaan yang ia rasa saat ia bersama Luhan.

Sehun sulit mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Luhan karena takut menerima resiko buruk yang akan ia terima. Misalnya, kehilangan Luhan, atau justru membuat Luhan jauh lebih tersakiti, jika dilihat dari situasi mereka saat itu. Sementara Luhan, ia yang selalu berpikir salah dan terlalu ambil pusing dalam masalah yang ia hadapi, membuatnya merasa sesak.

Sebenarnya, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka saling berselisih dan saling mendiamkan untuk beberapa waktu. Mereka butuh berpikir panjang untuk masalah ini.

Sampai kemudian Luhan mendatangi Sehun dan meminta, "Ceraikan aku."

Sehun tercengang, terdiam, dan mendadak tidak bisa bereaksi karena permintaan Luhan.

"Satu permintaan Ayah dan Ibu sudah kita penuhi, Sehun. Itu berarti kita berakhir." Lanjut Luhan.

Luhan berbicara tentang perjanjian itu dan Sehun merasa dunianya runtuh karena permintaan dan penjelasan Luhan. Sehun pikir, jika ia dan Luhan tidak memikirkan perjanjian itu, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meski tanpa penyelesaian yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Tapi nyatanya? Luhan tetap pergi darinya. Membawa serta kebahagiaan Sehun bersamanya. Warna-warni hidup Sehun luntur, lalu pelangi yang ada di hidupnya runtuh seketika.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mendadak ia bingung, bimbang, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia marah dan sedih secara bersamaan. Marah karena tidak bisa menahan Luhan dan sedih karena ia merasa takdir mempermainkannya. Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dalam pertengkaran kecil dan takdir pulalah yang memisahkan mereka dalam kebahagiaan.

Sehun tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini. Sehun benci situasi ini, pun benci pada diri sendiri. Jadi dengan sekuat tenaga dan harapan yang tersisa, Sehun mengejar Luhan. Perempuan itu berhasil diraihnya, diciumnya, dan dapat dirasakannya pipi Luhan yang basah karena air mata. Luhan menangis. Sehun semakin merasa sakit karena kenyataan itu.

Sehun frustasi. Dia sungguh tidak ingin Luhan pergi. Benar-benar tidak ingin. Hanya dengan cara inilah agar dia bisa menahan Luhan pergi. Ya, setidaknya dia bisa mengulur sedikit waktu untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun butuh waktu untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Dan caranya mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan pada Luhan waktu itu memang sedikit unik dan… _sensual_.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun menjelaskannya dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa beginilah cara seseorang yang pernah menghabiskan malamnya dengan 'bersenang-senang' untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Luhan hanya berpikir begitu. Jadi ia biarkan Sehun menjelaskannya dengan cara sensual itu. Luhan akan mendengarkan dan tidak akan menyela apa yang akan Sehun jelaskan padanya.

Di sela caranya yang _sensual_ , Sehun mejelaskan;

"Kau ingin tahu, bukan, kenapa aku ingin kau—" Sehun mengerang kecil. "—tidak memikirkan tentang perjanjian itu?"

Luhan menggangguk cepat dengan mata yang kembali terpejam. Seperti memberi tahu bahwa Luhan ingin Sehun tidak bertele-tele. Karena waktu menyenangkan seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama

"Aku ingin mengikatmu. Aku ingin kau terus berada disisiku. Kau yang—astaga, Luhan." Sehun merasa kepayahan. "Kau yang membuat duniaku jungkir balik, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab soal itu."

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan susah payah, dan Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus terus berada disisiku." Sehun berbisik serius setelah menertawainya. Ketika mata mereka saling menatap, Sehun kembali berkata, "Harus." dengan penuh penekanan.

Dada Luhan berdebar. Wajahnya memanas lagi karena malu. Sehun terkekeh, lalu mencium Luhan. Di sela-sela ciuman itu, Sehun terus berkata:

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

"Bahwa aku tidak ingin kau jauh."

"Sangat sulit bagiku jika kau pergi."

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan maaf padamu."

"Maaf karena selama ini membuatmu menderita."

"Maaf karena selama ini membuatmu gelisah."

"Juga maaf karena telah membuatmu sedih dan menangis."

"Ini semua salahku."

"Karena kalau aku tahu akhirnya akan begini,"

"Aku tidak akan membuat perjanjian semacam itu padamu."

"Maaf aku marah saat kau hamil."

"Maaf aku tidak sadar dari awal."

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau hamil."

"Hamil anakku, Haowen, Sayang."

"Aku bodoh, benar?"

"Aku menyesalinya, Sayang."

"Aku bersyukur kau selalu ada di sisiku sampai sekarang."

"Dan saat ini sampai seterusnya, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Cukup saat kau koma saja. Jangan lagi."

"Dan terakhir..." Sehun melepas ciuman mereka, kembali menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dari bawah sana. "Lupakan perjanjian itu. Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Perjanjian itu kita anggap selesai dan kau jangan pergi."

Luhan menatap Sehun, mengerjap sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata, lalu tersenyum. Ia merasa lega sampai tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya dan mengalir melewati pelipis dan hilang di balik rambutnya. Akhirnya Sehun memberi celah atas kekelabuan yang mereka alami selama ini.

Tapi saat itu mereka harus menuntaskan apa yang sudah mereka mulai sebelum kembali berbicara dengan normal.

"Maaf, ya," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka. "Maafkan aku tentang semuanya."

Luhan hanya diam. Dia sibuk mengatur suhu tubuh juga napasnya yang tidak karu-karuan. Sehun yang menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan. Mereka saling menatap sampai hembusan napas mereka menormal.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menghela napas. "Maaf."

"Tidak, Sehun." Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Kau berkata seperti itu membuatku jadi semakin bersalah padamu."

Luhan kembali menggeleng. "Jangan merasa bersalah. Kebahagiaanku bersamamu sudah membuatku mampu memaafkanmu dengan mudah."

Bukankah dengan begini semuanya terasa lebih mudah?

Oh, ya. Tentu. Dengan begini, semuanya jadi terasa mudah. Begitu menjalankan hari-hari esoknya tanpa beban di pundak Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya merasa lega. Setidaknya dengan begini, mereka bisa memulai hidup baru dengan lembaran yang baru lagi.

Sehun bersyukur Luhan datang di kehidupannya, menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik, dan mampu membuatnya merasa bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Luhan bersyukur Sehun hadir di kehidupannya, membuat hidupnya yang damai mendadak berubah menjadi berantakan, meski pada akhirnya sekacau apapun hidupnya karena Sehun, Luhan tetap akan jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Intinya mereka bahagia dan merasa lengkap satu sama lain. Sampai kemudian Sehun mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan hamil lagi. Sehun merasa… sangat-amat lengkap. Keluarga kecilnya akan sempurna dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil lagi dari Luhan.

Badai telah berlalu. Kini, giliran pelangi yang singgah di kehidupan mereka.

* * *

 **…**

 **Intermezzo is finish!**

* * *

Hua! _Thanks_ yang masih nungguin dan kemaren baca hehe. Kupikir kalian lupa tapi ternyata kalian pada _flashback_ wkwk.

 _Btw_ , aku ngga janji bakal _update_ cepet yaaa. Karena aku harus fokus _real life_ lagi. Kemaren _update_ cepet karena lagi liburan, jadi yaa… untuk sekarang dan besoknya aku ngga bisa _update_ cepet, hehe. _Sorry_ ~ :')

 _Sorry_ juga kemaren seharusnya aku _update_ tanggal 3 ato 4 Januari tapi nyatanya aku ada urusan pribadi yang mendesak jadi nggabisa _update_ :(

Eh, kemaren ada yang tanya;

 **Di Howler dulu endingnya bahagia kan?**

Oh, ya. Tentu. Howler ending bahagia.

 **Jadi sekuelnya ini nyeritain kehidupan HunHan setelah rujuk?**

Tunggu. Rujuk? HunHan ngga pernah cerai kok di Howler. Luhan cuma minta Sehun nyeraiin dia tapi Sehun ngga mau. Trus sekuelnya ini nyeritain gimana kehidupan HunHan saat Luhan hamil anak kedua mereka. Beberapa dari kalian minta ceritanya gitu, jadi ya… aku turutin aja. Apa sih yang ngga buat kamu? /kalian langsung gumoh/

Udah ah. Jangan ditungguin :) _See you!_

 **Ps:** Ada banyak yang berubah di sini. Kalian ngerasain ngga?


	3. 01 Gravitasi

**Universe**

 **Howler's Sequel**

 **by sehooney with HunHan GS**

 **01\. Gravitasi**

 **(n)** gaya tarik-menarik yang terjadi antara semua partikel yang mempunyai massa di alam semesta.

 **...**

* * *

"Kemari kau, Haowen"

"Hahaha!"

Suara tawa Haowen terdengar begitu Sehun terbangun pagi itu. Sehun mengerjap, lalu mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur dengan malas. Ia belum punya cukup nyawa untuk benar-benar sadar. Sehun baru sadar ketika ia melihat Haowen memasuki kamar dan berlari ke arahnya, melompat, dan memeluknya erat. Suara tawa masih terdengar keluar dari bibir kecil Haowen. Sehun terkejut, jujur saja. Apalagi ketika melihat seseorang yang membuat Haowen tertawa adalah Ziyu. Anak lelaki yang kini sudah berumur tujuh tahun itu mengejar Haowen dan ikut melompat di kaki Sehun. Haowen semakin menjadi dalam pelukan Sehun.

" _Rawr_! Mau kemana kau, Haowen?!" Ziyu berulah layaknya seekor singa yang siap menerjang mangsa.

Haowen memekik dan kembali melompat "Ayah! Ayah!" di sela-sela tawanya, sehingga Sehun yang baru saja bangun pagi itu meringis kecil. Astaga, paginya berisik sekali.

"Haowen..." desis Sehun pelan dan serak. Sehun menangkap Haowen dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Kemudian ia menatap Ziyu, membuat Ziyu menciut dan menunduk. "Jangan main di kamar, oke?"

Ziyu mengangguk dan Haowen hanya ikut-ikutan mengangguk. Ziyu turun dari tempat tidur diikuti Haowen. Kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar, lalu Sehun merasa paginya kembali damai meski ia masih dapat mendengar suara ributnya Ziyu dan Haowen di luar sana.

Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul delapan pagi. Oh, pantas Ziyu sudah datang dan membuat Haowen kumat lari-lariannya. Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa diam kalau sudah bertemu. Hari ini, seperti biasa, Ibunya Luhan dan Ziyu akan datang untuk mengurus Luhan sebelum Sehun berangkat bekerja. Sebenarnya, itu adalah kebiasaan yang tidak disengaja. Waktu itu Luhan sedang sakit dan Xian Yuan benar-benar khawatir. Jadi Xian Yuan yang mengurus Luhan selama putrinya sakit dan keterusan sampai sekarang.

"Mereka membangunkanmu?" tanya sebuah suara yang kemudian membuat Sehun kembali duduk.

Luhan, perempuan itu menghampirinya dengan senyum manis di wajah. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, perempuan itu terlihat cantik. Luhan dengan perut buncitnya duduk di tepian tempat tidur, lalu menangkup wajah Sehun, mengusapnya dengan halus. Selalu seperti itu. Sepertinya itu jadi kebiasaan Luhan yang baru. Sehun suka.

Sehun tersenyum karena senyuman Luhan, lalu mengangguk jujur pada pertanyaan Luhan.

"Pusing?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Kali ini Sehun menggeleng. "Kau baru tidur tiga jam yang lalu."

"Bukankah seorang pekerja keras memang jatah tidurnya segitu?"

Luhan merengut. Ia cubit perut Sehun dengan pelan sementara Sehun akan meringis dan tertawa kecil sebagai tanggapan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih banyak beristirahat." Kata Luhan pelan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau yang seharusnya lebih banyak beristirahat." Sahutnya.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mengernyit samar. Ia menatap suaminya yang tersenyum padanya itu, dan membiarkan lelaki ini memeluk tubuhnya. Suara deguban jantung Sehun terdengar keras sekali di telinga Luhan. Terdengar menenangkan dan membuatnya ingin hidup di pelukan itu selama-lamanya.

"Luhan," kemudian Sehun memanggil dengan pelan.

"Hm..."

"Aku memindahkan semua pekerjaanku ke rumah untuk sementara waktu."

Luhan melonggarkan pelukan, menarik diri, lalu mendongak menatap Sehun. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya. Sehun tak juga menjawab, hanya menatap Luhan dengan senyum kecil yang tersemat di bibir. Melihat reaksi Sehun, Luhan menyipitkan mata, kemudian merengut. "Harusnya aku senang kau bekerja di rumah, aku bisa melihatmu setiap saat. Tapi kenapa aku justru merasa kesal? Aku jadi merasa kau polisinya dan aku penjahatnya."

Sehun hanya tertawa dan ia cubit ujung hidung Luhan gemas. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

Luhan berdecak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlalu. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sehun, Luhan berpesan, "Mandilah, lalu makan. Lakukan sesukamu setelah itu."

Sehun melipat bibirnya, membasahinya, dan mendesah pelan. Dia pikir, keputusannya memang sudah benar. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali.

* * *

...

* * *

Selesai mandi, Sehun segera ke ruang makan, sama seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Di ruang itu, Sehun melihat Luhan duduk dengan bibir mengerucut, sepertinya kesal pada Ibunya yang terlihat sibuk mengurus sarapan di meja makan dengan bantuan Ziyu. Sementara Haowen, anak itu menunggu makanannya di meja makannya sendiri, melihat-lihat makanan yang disajikan Ibunya Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Sehun tersenyum melihat putranya sendiri. Ia menghampiri Haowen, lalu mengusap puncak kepala putranya dengan sayang. Haowen mendongak menatap Ayahnya, kemudian memasang cengiran lucu yang menggemaskan.

"Ayah!" serunya. Suaranya membuat Luhan beralih dari pikirannya menuju Sehun yang sudah berada di depannya. "Ayah! Aku ingin makan banyak!" kali ini tangan Haowen terangkat ke atas lalu memukuli meja makannya dengan riang.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Iya, nanti makan yang banyak ya..." Katanya gemas. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Haowen, tepat di seberang Luhan. Melihat Luhan masih menekuk wajahnya sedari tadi, Sehun pun bertanya, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri." Luhan menunjuk Ibunya dengan dagu, masih dengan wajah tertekuk. Sehun melirik kepada wanita paruh baya yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kenapa-aku? "Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu sama Ibu."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia melirik Ibu mertuanya yang berdecak karena Luhan, lalu berkata, "Ibumu khawatir padamu, Luhan."

"Tuh, suamimu saja mengerti." Xian Yuan membela diri. Ia memberi senyum pada Sehun dan lelaki itu membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka. Ia mendengus. Tapi Luhan diam saja tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu sudah mengambil makanan untuknya sendiri. Luhan sedang dongkol jadi dia tidak ingin menambah kedongkolannya dengan menyahut kalimat dari Xian Yuan dan Sehun.

Mereka makan dengan tenang sampai mereka selesai. Kecuali Haowen yang sedari tadi mengoceh di sebelah Sehun, berkata hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang-orang dewasa di sana, termasuk Ziyu, serta membuat makanannya berceceran di meja makannya sendiri.

Selesai dengan makanannya, Luhan hendak berdiri membawa piringnya sendiri ke _kitchen sink_ namun tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil alih dengan cepat. Luhan terkesiap sebentar, sedikit terkejut. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang membersihkan piringnya, lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Luhan.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan sebentar. Ia hanya tersenyum, tidak membalas Luhan.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan kemudian. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka bila kau terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Hm?" Sehun kembali menoleh sebentar pada Luhan. "Aku tidak hanya mencuci piringmu, tapi piring yang lain juga."

Luhan melirik piring-piring yang dicuci Sehun, lalu mendesah pelan. Luhan menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Xian Yuan dan anak-anak kecil di rumah ini sudah pergi dari ruang makan. Mereka sudah pergi seolah tahu bahwa Luhan butuh ruang untuk bicara dengan Sehun.

Sebelum Luhan mulai bicara, ia memperhatikan Sehun sejenak. Lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja, Luhan sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sehun selama ini. Jujur, Luhan bingung. Sehun selalu sulit ia baca dan lelaki itu juga sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu. Dari dulu juga begitu, mengingat konflik macam apa yang telah mereka lalui dahulu. Sehun terlalu sulit untuknya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain?

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil lagi. Sehun berdengung halus lalu meletakkan piring terakhir yang ia cuci di rak. Lalu ia melepas sarung tangan cucinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

Luhan menunduk dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Tentang aku." Jawabnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku selama ini?"

Lantas Sehun bersedekap, ia membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan, lalu menatap Luhan tepat di manik. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu aku beri tahu."

Luhan mendesah. Ia kesal tapi sulit untuk mengekspresikannya. Luhan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya soal apa yang kau pikirkan tentang semuanya selama ini? Tentang aku, kau, kita, keluarga kita, semuanya?"

Ada kilat takut, cemas, dan kesal di mata Luhan. Sehun dapat melihatnya berkilat sedetik. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah semakin dekat. Sehun tahu maksud Luhan bertanya padanya. Sehun tahu. Hanya saja, Sehun sulit untuk menjawab bahwa ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Luhan lagi dengan cara yang sama. Meski Sehun bahagia akhirnya Luhan melengkapi keluarga kecilnya dengan kehadiran sesosok manusia lagi, tapi Sehun juga takut kalau Luhan pergi darinya lagi.

Sehun mengusap sebelah pipi Luhan dengan halus, lalu tersenyum menenangkan meski jantungnya serasa diremas-remas. "Sayang," panggilnya kalem. "Aku selalu memikirkan semuanya dan aku... aku merasa bahagia. Kau adalah titik balik hidupku dan kau yang membawaku sampai ke titik ini, aku bersyukur sekali."

"Lalu?" Luhan mendesak ketika Sehun memberi jeda cukup lama.

Sehun menunduk sebentar. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Kemudian ia memeluk Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil istrinya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Pelukan Sehun membuatnya terpejam. Dalam diamnya, Luhan merasa yakin alasan Sehun adalah dirinya. tapi Luhan belum tahu pasti bahwa tebakannya ini benar.

* * *

...

* * *

Tujuh bulan mengandung, dan hampir lima bulan lebih Luhan mendapat perlakuan 'spesial' dari keluarganya maupun keluarga Sehun. Ya Kalau spesial dalam artian dinomorsatukan untuk segala hal, Luhan tentu senang sekali. Tapi kalau spesial yang dimaksud itu dalam artian benar-benar berharga sampai tidak diperbolehkan melakukan ini dan itu, Luhan merasa sangat-amat kesal.

Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi Luhan tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Luhan suka melakukan apa saja, ia tidak bisa diam melihat orang-orang melakukan ini dan itu untuknya. Luhan tidak suka seseorang mengurusi urusannya. Luhan benar-benar tidak suka.

Memang, sih, awalnya Luhan biasa-biasa saja dengan perlakuan spesial ini. Tapi lama-lama Luhan juga tidak nyaman, tahu!

Siang itu, setelah menidurkan Haowen di kamar bocah itu, Luhan berlalu menuju ruang kerja Sehun. Luhan masuk ke sana, dan menemukan Sehun sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi pagi diantar Jongdae kemari. Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan, mendongak dan memasang senyum kecil.

"Oh, kukira siapa." Kemudian Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan agar duduk di depannya. "Ada apa kemari?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya dengan mata melihat-lihat keadaan meja kerja Sehun yang cukup berantakan. "Aku hanya ingin melihat suamiku bekerja."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Haowen sudah tidur?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Kata Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun yang sedang membuka tiap lembar dokumen yang ia periksa, jadi mendongak menatap Luhan. "Aku akan diam jadi kau tidak akan terganggu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

Sehun membuang tawa geli. Kemudian Sehun bangkit. Ia mengangkat sofa tunggal di belakang Luhan dan memindahnya ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan kursi kerjanya. Kini sofa tunggal itu berada di sebelah kursi kerjanya. Sehun meminta Luhan duduk di sofa tunggal tersebut, dan Luhan refleks bertanya, "Kenapa aku harus duduk di sana? Aku bisa duduk di sini."

"Sofa ini nyaman untukmu." Jawab Sehun. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala sofa dan duduk kembali ke kursi kerjanya. "Aku lebih suka kau ada di sampingku dari pada di depanku."

Lantas Luhan tertawa. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berpindah tempat ke sofa tunggal tersebut. Benar kata Sehun. Sofa ini lebih nyaman dari pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Luhan tersenyum, mendongak melihat Sehun seraya berkata, "Terima kasih." dengan senang.

Sehun mengangguk, ada senyum di wajahnya. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihatku setiap hari di sini."

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan berbinar-binar dan Sehun tertawa sebagai respon.

"Tentu. Kau bisa melihatku, dan aku juga bisa memperhatikanmu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, rasanya senang sekali. Tapi kemudian senyumnya luntur setelah ia kepikiran sesuatu. "Apa aku tidak mengganggu konsentrasimu kalau aku duduk di sini?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng.

"Yang benar?"

Sehun mengangguk, kelihatan yakin. "Aku tidak akan terganggu."

Luhan kembali menerbitkan senyum sembari mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalilah bekerja."

Sehun menggangguk menurut. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan kemudian kembali bekerja. Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun bekerja dalam diam, sesuai apa yang ia katakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengganggu Sehun. Dagu Luhan tersangga sebelah tangan dengan tumpuan siku di salah satu lengan sofa, sementara matanya sesekali memandangi Sehun dan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan itu. Luhan tersenyum mendapati raut wajah serius Sehun. Sehun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, raut wajah serius itu berubah menjadi raut wajah setengah frustasi. Luhan mengerutkan kening ketika menyadarinya. Ketika Sehun mendesah keras, Luhan baru bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?" Sehun justru bertanya balik. Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

Sehun kebingungan mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk Luhan. "Itu... Sebenarnya..."

"Ya? Sebenarnya apa?" Luhan sedikit mendesak.

Sehun benar-benar terfokus pada Luhan setelah itu. Ia mendesah pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Ungkapnya jujur. Luhan tertawa karenanya.

"Tadi katanya kau bisa berkonsentrasi dan tidak akan merasa terganggu. Lagi pula aku tidak mengganggumu."

Sehun bergumam tidak karu-karuan dan Luhan tidak mengerti dengan gumaman itu. Lelaki itu memutar kursi kerjanya sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, Ia menatap manik Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan mengerutkan kening, berpikir tentang betapa anehnya pertanyaan Sehun, lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sehun menghembuskan napas lega sebagai respon. "Syukurlah. Kalau kau merasa sakit, bilang padaku, oke?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Sehun. Jemari mereka saling bertaut saat itu. Melihat tautan tangan mereka, Sehun sedikit tenang.

"Aku merasa sehat-sehat saja, Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan memperjelas dengan senyum di wajah. Senyumnya juga menenangkan hati Sehun. Lelaki itu mengecup kening Luhan sekilas kemudian. Luhan menatapnya, kali ini menatap Sehun dengan sedikit serius. "Kenapa kau cemas sekali padaku?"

Sehun memandangi Luhan sejenak. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya cemas." Itulah jawaban yang bisa Sehun lontarkan.

Lantas Luhan melunturkan senyum. Ia masih tidak bisa menebak apa yang Sehun cemaskan dari dirinya selama ini. Perhatian Sehun justru terdengar seperti gravitasi Bumi terhadap batuan angkasa, sehingga batu yang tidak sengaja melintas tersebut masuk ke atmosfer Bumi dan berubah menjadi meteor. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti kau mencemaskan sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan terjadi?

* * *

...

 **to** **be continue...**

* * *

Hai! Maaf ya agak lama hehe.

Duh, belom apa-apa di chapter satu udah bikin kzl gara-gara Sehun ya? Bingung sama ceritanya? Maaf, maaf... Aku buatnya juga labil banget :') dan jujur aja aku ngga yakin sama chapter ini. Mungkin akan ada pengeditan buat chapter satu. Ini masih wacana ya gaes, jadi blm tau juga mau terealisasikan atau nggak.

Tapi di chapter depan bakal lebih jelas kok alurnya. Kalian bakal (mungkin) tahu cerita ini mau kubawa kemana kalau baca chapter depan. /alasan kamu!/

 _btw, sorry for typo(s)_ yaa... aku nggabisa cek ada salah kata atau ngga karena aku sedang dikejar waktu sekarang ini :')

Menurut kelian, Sehun ini kenapa? Kzl ngga Sehun diem mulu pas ditanya Luhan?

Cerita ini ngga sampe 10 chapter kok. Mungkin 5 atau 6 chapter udah selesai.

 _See ya!_

 **Ps:** Oiya, kami ada akun author HunHan GS di ffn loh! Cek **Daisy Universe**! Emang masih kosong sih karena belum di update hehe. Boleh deh klik follow dan lihat cerita-cerita yang akan di publish di sana. Sampai jumpa!


	4. 02 Vega

**Universe**

 **02\. Vega**

 **(n)** bintang paling terang di rasi bintang Lyra, dan bintang paling terang kelima di langit malam

 **...**

* * *

Sabtu siang, dan waktu itu Sehun memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk menemani Luhan memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Baginya, pengalaman yang tidak sempat ia dapatkan saat Luhan mengandung Haowen itu terasa menyenangkan. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana bayi yang sedang dikandung Luhan bergerak-gerak melalui layar monitor USG. Matanya selalu berbinar-binar saat memperhatikan bayinya. Sementara itu, Luhan yang juga mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sehun tiap lelaki itu menemaninya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kehamilan, jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar. Terkadang Sehun juga kekanakan meskipun lelaki itu lebih sering membantah ketika Luhan menggodanya dengan berkata, "Kau persis seperti anak kecil, bayi besarku."

"Sejauh ini, keadaan Nyonya Oh dan bayinya baik." Jelas Dokter berkacamata itu. Sehun yang mendengarkan pun menghembuskan napas lega secara diam-diam. Ia melirik Luhan yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya kemudian. "Semuanya baik, Tuan Oh." Lanjutnya ketika mengetahui gelagat cemas dari Sehun.

Sehun meringis kecil dan segera mengubahnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Dokter yang pernah menangani Luhan sewaktu perempuan itu mengandung Haowen ini sepertinya mengerti bagaimana kekhawatirannya.

Setelah itu sesi tanya jawab antara Luhan dan Dokter Lee berlangsung. Sementara Sehun sibuk mengurus Haowen yang bermain-main di pangkuannya, sesekali mendengarkan dan memperhatikan betapa seriusnya Luhan saat mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Lee. Sehun tersenyum samar melihatnya. Mungkin, kalau dulu dia ada bersama Luhan saat perempuan itu mempertanyakan hal yang sama untuk Haowen yang dikandungnya, Sehun akan lebih mengerti. Sehun jadi merasa menyesal karena waktu itu dia tidak memutuskan untuk berjuang mencari Luhan dan berusaha untuk membawanya kembali.

Selesai melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, mereka pergi dari rumah Yifan dan Yixing. Luhan yang mengajak dan merengek, alasannya karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Yixing yang juga sedang hamil. Usia kehamilan Yixing sekitar lima bulan, perempuan itu mengaku berat badannya naik belasan kilogram. Karena kabar itu, Luhan jadi tidak sabar dan ingin sekali mencubiti pipi Yixing yang sudah dipastikan akan terlihat seperti bakpao. Sementara Sehun yang sudah lelah meminta Luhan untuk tetap di rumah akhirnya menurut saja. Luhan memang keras kepala dan sepertinya Sehun harus sekali-kali menuruti Luhan.

Luhan sedang duduk di sofa, bercanda dengan Yixing yang berada di seberangnya. Sesekali Luhan akan mengawasi Haowen yang bermain-main di karpet atau terkadang fokus pada acara anak-anak yang ada di televisi. Sehun dapat mendengar obrolan serta tawa kedua perempuan tersebut dari teras rumah. Ia duduk di kursi kayu klasik bersama Yifan dengan dua cangkir kopi panas sebagai teman mengobrol.

"Kau masih bersikap posesif pada Luhan?" tanya Yifan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sehun beralih, menatap lelaki yang sempat tidak dia sukai ini, lalu menjawab, "Apa maksudmu?" dengan balik bertanya.

"Luhan sering cerita padaku kalau dia kesal karena keposesifanmu itu." Yifan justru meneruskan topik yang ia bangun sendiri tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Jangan begitu padanya,"

Sehun menatap Yifan dengan mata menyipit. Inilah yang tidak disukai Sehun dari Yifan. Lelaki berdarah Cina-Kanada itu seolah tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan maupun yang dibutuhkan Huang Zitao, mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Eh, tapi bukankah wajar-wajar saja karena Yifan lebih dulu mengenal Luhan dan Tao sebelum perempuan-perempuan itu masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sehun?

"Luhan masih sering cerita padamu?" tanya Sehun, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kepedulian Yifan pada Luhan sebagai masalah yang besar. Mereka ini berteman dan Sehun tahu bahwa hati Luhan hanya untuknya.

Yifan mengangguk. "Ya, masih sering." Jawabnya jujur. Ia melirik reaksi Sehun dan nyatanya lelaki berkulit putih susu itu baik-baik saja dengan jawabannya. Maka dari itu Yifan kembali berkata, "Jangan begitu pada Luhan. Luhan tidak suka urusannya diurusi orang lain."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sehun terdengar tidak sabar. "Tapi aku bukan orang lain untuk Luhan."

Yifan mengapit dagunya dengan tiga jari, lantas berpikir. "Benar juga." Gumamnya menyetujui Sehun. "Tapi tetap saja. Jangan terlalu posesif pada Luhan, Sehun."

Kini Sehun bersedekap sembari menatap Yifan sangsi namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Jadi Yifan terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu kau cemas karena apa yang telah Luhan alami sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang ini Luhan baik-baik saja, Sehun, tidak seperti saat Luhan mengandung Haowen dulu. Aku—"

Sehun mengernyit dan segera menyela, "Luhan yang dulu, maksudnya?"

Yifan menghela napas pelan. Ia menoleh ke dalam rumahnya karena mendengar suara tawa Yixing dan Luhan. Kemudian Yifan kembali pada Sehun. Sebenarnya enggan bercerita tentang hal ini sedari dulu. Karena Yifan yakin, setelah tahu fakta ini, Sehun akan merasa lebih menyesal lagi.

"Adakah yang tidak kutahu soal kehamilan pertama Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Yifan akhirnya memilih untuk jujur pada Sehun. "Oke, seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab secara tidak langsung karena saat itu akulah yang ada di sisinya." Sehun menyipitkan matanya kelihatan sedikit tidak suka dengan kalimat Yifan. "Tapi Luhan juga keras kepala sekali waktu itu. Dokter Lee sudah bilang kalau kondisi Luhan dan kandungannya sedang tidak baik karena Luhan stress—"

"Luhan… stress?"

"Sehun, jangan sela aku dulu." Kata Yifan jengah. Sehun melirik ke arah lain, wajahnya sudah hampir kusut. Yifan melanjutkan, "Kalau kau tanya Luhan stress, jawabannya iya, Luhan stress. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah kalian yang bahkan membuatku ikut pusing. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah itu kalau tidak mau dia dan bayinya bermasalah. Meskipun Luhan mengiyakan nasehatku, Luhan tetap juga memikirkannya. Kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana Luhan." Yifan menggidikkan bahu sekilas, memberi jeda untuk cerita selanjutnya.

Sementara Sehun, pandangannya jadi kosong, pikirannya kemana-mana. Sehun tidak bisa fokus seketika. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan terlalu memikirkan masalah mereka. Sehun pikir, dulu, dengan tidak adanya dia di sisi Luhan, maka Luhan akan lebih tenang dan tidak memikirkan masalah mereka, Luhan akan baik-baik saja dan fokus dengan bayi yang dikandungnya, pun Luhan akan tenang dan merasa bebas karena tidak adanya perjanjian konyol itu, sementara dia akan berusaha untuk menjadikan dirinya pantas bersanding dengan Luhan—Sehun menganggap dirinya seorang pecundang yang berengsek waktu itu. Maka Sehun berusaha untuk menahan diri tidak mencari Luhan lagi dan membiarkan Luhan sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya? Mereka sama-sama menderita.

"Dokter Lee juga menjelaskannya padaku, Luhan yang stress dan kondisi kandungannya yang buruk inilah membuat Luhan hampir terkena eklampsia*. Luhan stress, sulit menjaga nutrisi untuk bayi yang dikandungnya, dan aku serta Yixing hampir menyerah dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan selama Luhan hamil; pola makannya, pola pikirnya, pola tidurnya, semuanya."

Sehun semakin tertunduk. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena penyesalan yang baru saja kembali ia rasakan. Tentang kenapa dia tidak mencari Luhan dan memperjuangkan perempuan itu. Sehun akui masalah mereka waktu itu memang rumit, dan pasti akan sulit untuk mengurainya. Apa yang mereka lakukan justru membuat benang-benang masalah itu semakin kusut. Sehun memilih untuk tidak mengejar Luhan, dan Luhan memilih untuk berbohong padanya. Mengingat Luhan berbohong padanya soal siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya saat itu, Sehun mengerti. Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia ada di posisi Luhan. Ia juga akan melindungi calon manusia yang sedang dikandungnya saat itu.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak egois, kalau saja Sehun bisa berpikir panjang, maka tidak akan ada yang namanya perjanjian konyol itu, tidak akan ada yang namanya penyesalan.

"Maaf karena aku juga termasuk salah satu faktor yang membuat Luhan koma waktu itu."

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya karena permintaan maaf Yifan. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." gumamnya. Kemudian Sehun meraih cangkir kopinya, menyesap cairan hitam kental itu perlahan. Pahit.

Sepahit penyesalannya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sore itu, Luhan masih betah berada di rumah Yifan dan Yixing. Perempuan itu menolak untuk pulang dengan alasan, "Aku masih ingin di sini, Sehun." ketika Sehun mengajak pulang karena terlampau khawatir Luhan akan kecapekan. Saat itu Sehun mengiyakan dengan wajah muram. Luhan tersenyum geli melihat reaksi lelaki itu. Ia tahu Sehun sedang berusaha untuk mengalah demi membuatnya merasa bebas hari ini.

Luhan duduk di kursi kayu klasik yang ada di teras rumah, dan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu mengulas senyum dengan mata mengawasi Haowen yang bermain-main bersama Yifan di halaman rumah. Anak laki-laki yang kini hampir berusia tiga tahun itu berlari menghindari Yifan yang mengejarnya. Begitu Yifan menangkapnya, Haowen tertawa riang. Tawa anak kecil itu mengundang tawa gemas Yixing yang kemudian menghampiri Haowen dan menggendongnya. Bagi Luhan, rasanya bahagia melihat Haowen menjadi sumber kebahagiaan orang lain. Senyum yang Luhan ulas terlihat semakin lebar di wajahnya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan pada suaminya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun, dan senyumnya perlahan luntur. Lelaki itu terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Luhan mengulum bibir, lalu menyentuh lengan Sehun sehingga lelaki itu tersentak kecil. Luhan menatapnya penuh tanya saat Sehun menoleh padanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Sehun melirik ke segala arah, kemudian menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Bohong. Sebenarnya Sehun sedang memikirkan kondisi Luhan di masa lalu, memikirkan apa yang Yifan katakan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Luhan menyipitkan mata mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Yang benar?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Luhan mendesah pelan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia kembali memperhatikan Haowen yang bermain di halaman rumah. Anak itu sedang menendang-nendang dedaunan yang gugur di tanah dan tertawa senang.

Sementara Luhan memperhatikan Haowen, Sehun justru senang sekali memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan memperhatikan Haowen. Perempuan itu cantik di mata Sehun. Tangannya selalu refleks mengusap-usap perutnya yang membuncit. Sehun beralih ke perut Luhan, lalu tersenyum samar. Tak terasa sekitar satu bulan lagi Haowen akan memiliki adik.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil lagi. Kali ini Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum, Luhan juga membalas senyuman suaminya dengan senyuman yang sama. "Apa kau sudah diberitahu Yifan soal Tao?"

Sehun mengernyit. Mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya dari Luhan membuat Sehun merasa _bagaimana begitu_. Luhan mengatakannya dengan enteng, seolah nama Tao adalah nama seseorang yang pernah berlalu-lalang di hidupnya tanpa membuat keributan apapun. Tapi dalam kenyataannya, Tao menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat Sehun melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu.

Meskipun Sehun merasa tidak suka Luhan biasa-biasa saja menyebut nama Tao, Sehun berusaha untuk biasa saja. Ia menyamankan duduknya, lalu menyahut, "Yifan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."

Luhan mengernyit, lalu beralih pada Yifan yang memandangi Haowen bersama Yixing di halaman rumah. "Hei, Yifan!"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, lalu membalas, "Apa?" sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kabar Tao pada Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

Lantas Yifan menatap Sehun. Matanya mengerjap, lalu kembali lagi menatap Luhan. Kali ini ia mengulas senyum kaku. Yifan tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan mau mendengar kabar apapun tentang Huang Zitao. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang Huang Zitao pada Sehun.

Tapi Yifan tetap menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan jujur. "Tidak."

Luhan menghela napas, lalu beralih pada Sehun. Lelaki yang memiliki status sebagai suaminya itu terlihat memandangi teras dengan pandangan kosong. Ada yang dipikirkan lelaki itu selagi Luhan sibuk berbicara dengan Yifan tadi. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang Sehun pikirkan sedari tadi?

"Sehun?" Luhan kembali menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan singkatnya. Lelaki itu menatap mata Luhan, dan Luhan berusaha menelisik mata yang selalu menenggelamkannya itu. "Jangan bilang kau masih kesal pada Tao," ujar Luhan, berusaha menebak sebenarnya.

Ekspresi Sehun berubah dalam beberapa detik. Luhan dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresi itu namun Luhan hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak kesal pada Tao," sahut Sehun sambil menggeleng. Kemudian ia mendongak, menatap sejenak Yifan yang menjadi pendengar atas perbincangan pasangan suami istri di hadapannya ini, lalu kembali lagi pada Luhan. "Aku hanya belum bisa memaafkan perbuatannya selama ini."

Luhan mengerutkan alis. Sehun jujur padanya. Tapi Luhan tahu ada hal lain yang disembunyikan Sehun darinya, entah apa itu.

"Perbuatan yang mana?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Oke, aku akan pergi." Yifan menyela sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara tanda menyerah. Ia tidak akan mendengar perselisihan Sehun dan Luhan lebih lanjut. Ketika Luhan menatapnya penuh arti, Yifan urung beranjak dari posisinya. Ia bertanya pada perempuan itu, "Apa?"

"Tolong beri tahu pada Sehun kabar Tao yang kau kabarkan padaku lusa lalu." Kata Luhan.

Yifan menghela napas pelan. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun bingung, namun ia tetap diam. Begitu Yifan datang tidak berapa lama kemudian, mata Sehun tidak lepas dari sosok Yifan. Lelaki jangkung itu meletakkan kertas tebal yang terlipat berwarna silver di meja, lalu menggesernya ke depan Sehun.

"Untukmu, dari Tao." Kemudian Yifan segera pamit dari sana demi meninggalkan ruang yang luas untuk Sehun dan Luhan berbicara.

Sehun mengernyit melihat kertas yang jelas-jelas sebuah undangan itu. Ada nama Tao dan seseorang yang tidak Sehun kenal. Pun ada namanya yang tertera sebagai penerima undangan.

Tao hendak menikah, dan perempuan itu mengundangnya.

"Minggu depan Tao menikah." Luhan menegaskan apa yang tertulis di undangan itu. Sehun mendengak menatapnya, dan Luhan melanjutkan, "Sudah hamper dua tahun dan kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Tao. Bagian mana yang tidak bisa kau maafkan?"

Sehun terdiam. Luhan yang menunggu jawaban Sehun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sehun, asal kau tahu, tanpa kau sadari, kau pernah menyakiti Tao karena kau lebih memilih aku ketimbang dia, pun kau pernah menggantungkan hubunganmu dengan Tao, memutuskan hubunganmu tanpa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya—"

"Luhan," Sehun menyela. Ia mengerutkan kening tidak suka, karena ia merasa Luhan menyudutkannya karena membela Tao.

Namun Luhan tidak peduli. "—kau pernah berbohong padanya soal hubungan kita berdua, kau menyalahkan Tao atas segalanya—"

"Aku tidak suka kau membelanya."

"—aku memang tidak membelanya tapi sebagai perempuan, aku tahu perasaannya. Aku merasa kau juga jahat."

Sehun menatap Luhan, membisu. _Bang!_ Luhan menembaknya tepat sasaran. Ia tidak tahu harus membela diri apalagi. Meski ia kesal setengah mati ingin memarahi Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak bisa melakukan itu. Semarah apapun ia pada Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa menumpahkannya begitu saja. Sehun menahannya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dan Luhan tahu kalau Sehun marah padanya. "Aku tidak membelanya, Sayang. Aku hanya merasa kau tidak pantas untuk tidak memaafkan Tao selama ini."

Sehun tidak merespon apapun, membuat Luhan menghela napas lagi. Perempuan itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan suaminya. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, lalu mengusap punggung tangan lelaki itu dengan lembut. Sehun menatapnya, dan ia bisa melihat senyum kecil perempuan itu di depannya.

"Atau selama ini kau marah pada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Luhan. Ia balas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lembut. "Kau marah pada dirimu sendiri karena kau bingung, yang salah itu kau atau Tao, benar?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku merasa aku yang salah. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga merasa Tao yang salah." Ujar Sehun, membenarkan tebakan Luhan sebelumnya. Ia menunduk, menggeleng kemudian. "Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya yang salah selama ini adalah aku, atau Tao. Aku banyak salahnya pada Tao, mungkin Tao juga begitu. Lebih mudahnya, mungkin skor kesalahan yang kami buat adalah seri."

Luhan menatap Sehun, lalu mengulum bibir. Ia kembali mengusap punggung tangan Sehun yang berada dalam pangkuannya, berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir, siapa yang lebih banyak salahnya diantara kau dan Tao. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa memaafkan Tao. Tao juga pantas mendapat kebaikan darimu. Waktunya hanya sampai sebelum kita berangkat ke Cina." Sehun menaikkan alisnya, dan Luhan segera menjelaskan, "Tao mengundangmu, Sehun. Tidak mungkin kau memasang wajah marah di acara pernikahan mantan kekasihmu, kan?" Luhan tersenyum kemudian.

Sehun takjub. Ia menyeringai kecil, merasa Luhan memang mengerti dirinya dengan baik, dan merasa bahwa Luhan memang perempuan yang tidak pernah memedulikan sikap Tao padanya dulu.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pukul dua belas malam. Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri, bersandar di bingkai pintu kerjanya, bersedekap, dan menatapnya yang duduk di kursi kerja. Jujur, ketika menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang memakai gaun tidur putihnya, Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Dia kira siapa. Ternyata, yang berdiri memandanginya adalah Luhan.

Sehun menelan ludah. Lalu memasang ekspresi sebiasa mungkin pada Luhan. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum." Luhan menggeleng, lalu menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah Sehun, sofa yang dikhususkan untuknya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Aku belum mengantuk." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Kemudian Sehun menutup map hitam di meja, lalu menyingkirkannya dari hadapan.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Sofa ini lebih pendek dari kursi kerja Sehun jadi Luhan harus mendongak ketika menatap suaminya itu. "Sehun," panggilnya. Si pemilik nama berdengung halus sebagai jawaban serta memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan. "Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau sering menyelinap keluar saat aku sudah tertidur?"

Sehun membulatkan mata samar. Luhan tahu perbuatannya.

Ya, Sehun memang sering menyelinap keluar dari kamar saat Luhan sudah tertidur. Lelaki itu lebih sering menghabiskan malamnya dengan menghabiskan secangkir kopi, atau memeriksa kembali pekerjaannya. Memang tidak setiap hari. Tapi Sehun cukup sering menyelinap keluar. Sehun punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia melakukannya. Tapi menurutnya, jika ia menjelaskan alasannya pada Luhan sekarang, Sehun tidak yakin kalau Luhan mau menerima alasan itu.

Jadi untuk menghindari resiko itu, Sehun akhirnya menjawab, "Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sulit tidur," dan itu juga salah satu alasan terjujur dan teraman untuknya saat ini.

Ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi khawatir. "Oh, ya?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Luhan lantas bangkit lalu memeluk Sehun dari samping, merasa prihatin karena ternyata, Sehun tidak bisa tidur selama ini. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? 'Kan kalau kau punya masalah tidur seperti ini aku bisa membantumu untuk sembuh perlahan-lahan."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan halus. "Kalau aku bilang padamu, mungkin kau juga ikut-ikutan tidak bisa tidur."

Luhan terkekeh. Ia melepas pelukan lalu menarik salah satu tangan Sehun supaya ikut dengannya. "Ikut aku. Aku akan membuatkanmu susu supaya kau bisa tidur."

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau anak kecil?" Luhan berhenti menarik Sehun. Ia berbalik lalu kembali memeluk Sehun seperti ia memeluk Haowen. "Kau bayi besarku, Sayang."

Sehun mengerjap, merasakan perut luhan yang besar menekan perut bagian bawahnya. Sehun menelan ludah susah payah, lalu refleks berkata, "Aduh, perutmu," yang kemudian membuat Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan.

Luhan mengerjap melihat ekspresi Sehun yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. "Kenapa perutku?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng, berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya sendiri. "Rasanya lucu saja kau memelukku dengan perut buncitmu itu." jawabnya asal.

Luhan meringis mendengar jawaban itu. "Hehe, maaf." Kemudian ia kembali menarik Sehun untuk ke dapur. Seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi, Luhan akan membuatkan Sehun susu supaya Sehun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sehun duduk di kursi makan, menunggu Luhan membuatkannya susu. Tidak berapa lama, Luhan menghampirinya. Gelas berisi susu itu Luhan letakkan di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. Sehun menerimanya, menghabiskannya kemudian. Gelas yang telah kosong itu ia letakkan lagi di meja lalu menghadap Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun dengan senyumannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

Kemudian hening. Keheningan itu membuat Sehun merasa begitu damai saat bersama Luhan. Perempuan itu menatapnya, bahkan mengusap punggung tangannya dengan halus. Sehun balas menatap Luhan penuh damba, seolah mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mata. Perempuan itu cantik sekali saat hamil sekarang ini. Kulit putihnya bersinar, terlihat kontras dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang selalu terurai.

Di matanya, sosok Luhan seperti terangnya bintang Vega di langit malam. Bintang yang ada di rasi bintang Lyra itu begitu cantik. Cahayanya nampak biru, ungu, dan sedikit putih. Cantik sekali. Apalagi di rasi bintang itu menjadi sumber dari indahnya bulan April, bulan kelahiran mereka. Di salah satu malamnya akan terjadi hujan meteor Lyrids. Dan, itu sungguh indah!

Luhan adalah penggambaran yang pas untuk bintang Vega, dan segala-galanya yang ada di rasi bintang Lyra.

Sehun menyelipkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantik perempuan itu ke belakang telinga. Kemudian Sehun menangkup sebelah pipi Luhan, merasa pipi itu semakin tembam saat Luhan hamil. Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Luhan, lalu turun menuju bibirnya. Sehun melumatnya cukup lama, meresapi rasa manis yang ia rindukan. Luhan membalas seadanya, dan tersenyum begitu Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kau merasa takut?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Alis Luhan terangkat dua-duanya. "Takut tentang?" Sehun mengusap-usap perut Luhan yang buncit sebagai jawaban. Luhan yang mengerti jadi mengulas senyum geli. Ia menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. Hendak ia menjawab pertanyaan itu namun refleks ia berkata, " _Woah_!" begitu merasakan tendangan yang cukup kuat dari si kecil.

Luhan tertawa. Astaga, Sehun masih belum terbiasa dengan tendangan si kecil walaupun dia sering mengusap-usapnya. Pasalnya si kecil ini sering menendang saat Sehun mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Tendangannya kuat sekali." Kata Sehun takjub. Wajahnya terkejut dan lugu sekali di mata Luhan.

Luhan berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa. Ia ikut mengusap-usap perutnya lalu berkata, "Kau membuat Ayahmu terkejut, Sayang," pada si kecil dan ia terkekeh lagi. "Jangan nakal, ya…"

Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi singkat antara Luhan dan bayinya. Saat ini Luhan juga masih berbicara dengan perutnya sembari mengusapnya lembut. Sehun memandanginya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya ini. Sehun menarik kursi Luhan, mengikis jarak diantara mereka, sehingga hampir membuat Luhan memekik karena terkejut. Begitu Luhan ingin protes, Sehun justru sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam Luhan dengan ciuman manis yang panjang.

Luhan terbuai. Matanya terpejam. Sehun memeluknya, dan Luhan merasa sangat-amat hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun setelah ia mengakhiri pagutan manisnya dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. " _Nado_ ," jawabnya sayup.

* * *

 **...**

 **to be continue…**

* * *

*Eklampsia adalah serangan pada wanita hamil yang mengalami preeklampsia, berupa kejang atau koma.

Biasanya kasus eklampsia ini disebabkan karena hipertensi, hamil pertama, hamil kembar, mengalami gangguan nutrisi, dsb. Tapi pada kasusnya Luhan, Luhan kena eklampsia karena dia nutrisinya terganggu waktu hamil. Memang pada eklampsia bisa terjadi kejang. Tapi Luhan ngga mengalami kejang karena preeklampsianya ngga parah. Kejang bisa terjadi karena preeklampsianya sudah parah sekali dan sudah memengaruhi otak.

Sekalian bahas—sedikit— euthanasia (pembunuhan yang disengaja) aja deh heheh.

Jadi di Howler itu kan Luhan koma dan nggaada harapan apa-apa buat sadar lagi, kan? Trus karena ngga ada harapan itu, si Dokter nyaranin Sehun buat relain Luhan dengan cara euthanasia, keluarga yang lain udah setuju dan akhirnya Sehun juga setuju. Kenapa dilakuin euthanasia juga? Karena euthanasia ini boleh dilakukan kalau dari segi medis pasien tidak ada harapan hidup lagi (penyakitnya tidak dapat disembuhkan). Karena Luhan koma dan kondisinya setiap hari semakin menurun sementara tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan sadar, jadi dilakukanlah tindakan ini.

Sebenarnya ada juga syarat-syarat dilakukannya euthanasia ini. Tapi karena aku nggak bisa nerangin secara ringan, jadi, ya, kalian boleh cari tahu sendiri di google heheh.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Semoga penjelasannya dapat dimengerti ya :)

 _Btw_ , pengetahuanku tentang hal-hal seperti ini masih _cethek_ ya, gengs. Jadi kalau semisal kalian tahu aku salah, boleh deh kasih tahu aku bagaimana benarnya. Aku ngga sempet belajar banyak soal euthanasia dan eklampsia ini karena ketabrak sama jadwal ujian-ujian-ujian-dan-ujian :)))))

Omong-omong soal ujian, maaf karena hal itu aku ngga bisa update cepet. Mulai minggu ini sampai bulan April aku disibukin sama ujian :') kalau kalian mau menunggu sampai April, boleh aja wkwkwk. Tapi bakal kuusahain buat nulis kelanjutan cerita ini dan update kok.

Trus, maaf juga kalau ada _typo_ heheh.

Oh, jawaban kalian emang bener kok. Sehun posesif gitu karena intinya dia nggapengen ngulang kesalahan yang sama. Kalau kalian tanya itu konfliknya, maka jawabannya; bisa iya, bisa tidak.

Konfliknya nggak berat kok. Setidaknya menurutku wkwk.

 _See you!_


	5. 03 Pluto

Karena udah hampir tiga bulan aku ngga _update_ cerita ini, lebih baik baca dulu _chapter_ 2-nya. Siapa tahu kalian lupa, hehehehe

* * *

 **…**

 **Universe**

 **03\. Pluto**

 **(n)** planet katai yang resmi dikeluarkan dari sistem tata surya pada tanggal 24 Agustus 2006 karena tidak memenuhi syarat-syarat sebagai planet.

* * *

 **…**

 _Kau tidak menginginkan apapun. Kau selalu memberikan segalanya untukku. Kau bahagia melihatku bahagia. Kau selalu melihatku. Tapi cintamu menjadi lebih membosankan. Aku tidak akan membuat alasan, aku tidak akan memberitahumu semuanya. Aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain._

 _ **Suzy – I Love Someone Else**_

 **…**

* * *

 _Flashback on, 10 years ago…_

"Akhirnya kau datang, sobat!"

Sehun menatap lelaki bertelinga peri itu lalu menyematkan senyum singkat sebagai jawaban. Park Chanyeol, lelaki bertelinga peri yang menyapanya, malam itu memasang senyum lebar. Sehun tidak begitu terusik dengan senyum lebar milik teman sekelas sekaligus sepupunya itu, pun tidak merasa terusik pula dengan ocehan Chanyeol di perayaan malam kelulusan mereka. Sebab ocehan Chanyeol tidak seberisik suara musik yang berdentum-dentum di dalam sebuah ruangan luas dengan orang-orang dewasa yang butuh tempat untuk melupakan urusan dunia mereka sejenak.

 _Pub_ besar nan ramai di pusat kota. Di sanalah Sehun dan teman-temannya merayakan malam kelulusan mereka.

"Hai, Sehun," seorang perempuan manis bermata sipit menyapanya berikut senyum manisnya. Sehun yang baru saja bergabung hanya membalas dengan senyum singkat yang sama dengan yang ia perlihatkan pada Chanyeol.

Saat itu Sehun berada di lantai dua yang ramai. Sehun duduk di salah satu sofa kosong dan teman-temannya yang lain lantas heboh karena kedatangannya. Pasalnya, Sehun memang sulit untuk datang ke acara hura-hura seperti ini karena kedua orang tuanya. Keluarga Oh memang memperketat pergerakan Sehun semenjak lelaki itu membuat masalah di _pub_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa kau lepas dari pengawasan kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Jooheon, lelaki berbahu lebar yang duduk di hadapan Sehun. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah camilan dari salah satu piring besar di meja lebar mereka.

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Mereka pergi ke luar kota." Jawabnya santai.

"Serius?"

"Wah, seharusnya kita hura-hura di rumahmu saja,"

"Tahu begitu aku ke rumahmu saja, Oh Sehun,"

Teman-temannya sibuk menanggapi. Sementara Sehun hanya diam saja, mulutnya sedang asyik mengunyah camilan dan telinganya lebih suka mendengarkan musik yang berdentum-dentum di ruangan ini. Bagi Sehun, musik itu membuatnya merasa bebas barang sejenak. Dia butuh bernapas dari ketatnya pengawasan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah itu, para manusia muda itu merayakan malam kelulusan mereka dengan menegak habis satu gelas _wine_ , lalu mereka mengobrol banyak, lalu tertawa-tawa, dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di lantai dansa, ikut bergabung dengan manusia dewasa yang lainnya.

"Sehun," seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Sehun menoleh pada perempuan yang menyapanya tadi, pada perempuan yang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, serta perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sepupunya. Perempuan manis itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Serius kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alis. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tahu benar bagaimana dia dan keadaan keluarganya. Sehun hanya mengangguk meski meragu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," perjelasnya, meski ia tidak tahu nanti akan bagaimana dia.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun khawatir. Ia melepas tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya, lalu duduk dengan benar di sofa, tepat diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sedang asyik menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu jadi memasang wajah tertekuk ketika Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Kalau kau merasa ragu, kenapa tetap pergi kesini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia menunggu Sehun dan jawabannya namun tak kunjung juga mendapat jawaban. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. "Kau memang ingin cari mati, ya?"

Bukannya Sehun yang merespon, justru Chanyeol lah yang merespon. Lelaki jangkung itu tertawa sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa yang empuk. Ia berkata, "Memangnya Sehun takut pada kedua orang tuanya? Sehun hanya takut kehilangan kebebasan." dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi teman-temannya di lantai dansa. Mereka asyik menggoyangkan tubuh mengikuti alunan musik, asyik menggoda pasangan mereka, dan Chanyeol yakin tidak akan ada teman perempuannya yang _selamat_ malam ini.

Sehun mendenguskan tawa. Chanyeol benar tapi entah mengapa dia tidak mau mengaku. "Biarkan aku menghirup udara sebentar saja, Baekhyun. Aku lelah dikekang _melulu_." Katanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum prihatin. Dia mengusap punggung tangan Sehun lalu berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak akan kena masalah lagi." yang kemudian diiyakan oleh Sehun dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Wah, wah, wah, Sehun," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya melewati Baekhyun untuk menepuk pundak terdekat Sehun berkali-kali. Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung, _ini maksud Chanyeol apa?_

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, sih?" Baekhyun yang bertanya risih. Ia menghadap pada Chanyeol, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan mata Chanyeol saat ini. Sontak Baekhyun mendelik, tangannya refleks menepuk lengan Chanyeol keras-keras. " _Ya_! Apa yang kau lihat, _huh_?"

Chanyeol meringis mengusap-usap lengannya yang ditepuk Baekhyun, namun matanya tetap tak bisa beralih.

Melihat Chanyeol begitu fokus pada entah-apa-itu sehingga Baekhyun dibuat mengomel-ngomel karena entah-apa-itu, membuat Sehun penasaran. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mencari entah-apa-itu yang membuat pasangan di sebelahnya ini ribut minta ditendang keluar dari _pub_. Tapi Sehun tidak menemukan apa-apa, sehingga refleks Sehun bertanya, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

" _Ya_! Berhentilah melihatnya!" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan kemeja Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tak menanggapi. Lelaki jangkung itu justru menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun dengan menjawab, "Arah jam dua belas. Perempuan berjaket kulit hitam."

Lantas Sehun mengikuti arahan Chanyeol. Arah jam dua belas, perempuan berjaket kulit hitam. Ketemu! Namun Sehun terperanjat karena tatapan perempuan itu langsung menumbuk tepat di manik mata Sehun. Sehun terhipnotis oleh mata cantik milik si perempuan. Sepertinya perempuan asing itu sudah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Jadi dia menatapku?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol, spontan.

"Atau menatapku?" Chanyeol justru bertanya balik. Wajahnya terkejut nan sumringah. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyangka ditatap oleh perempuan cantik dan misterius di seberang sana.

Merasa kekasihnya mulai aneh-aneh, akhirnya Baekhyun turun tangan. Perempuan itu menepuk lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengaduh keras. Suaranya bahkan membuat beberapa orang di sana jadi memperhatikannya risih dan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol protes. Lengannya diusap-usap kembali dengan wajah tertekuk dongkol.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun lebih dongkol lagi. "Dia tidak menatapmu, bodoh! Aku yang menatapmu! Aku!"

Sehun tak menghiraukan pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sementara matanya mendadak tak bisa lepas dari sosok perempuan cantik dan misterius di seberang sana. Jika Sehun perhatikan, perempuan itu tidak menampakan senyum, dia hanya menatap dan entah mengapa Sehun terhipnotis. Sial, siapa perempuan yang berhasil membuat dunianya teralihkan barang sejenak ini?

Tidak berapa lama perempuan itu memutus kontak matanya dengan Sehun, jujur Sehun kecewa karena keputusan perempuan asing itu. Perempuan itu terlihat menoleh ke arah lain lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, beranjak pergi, dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Sehun pikir perempuan itu hendak pulang karena tangga lantai dua berada dekat dengan mejanya. Tapi begitu perempuan itu kembali menatapnya dan membuatnya terkunci lagi, Sehun lantas dapat menebak tujuan perempuan ini.

Ke… arahnya. Tapi, kenapa?

Sehun menelan ludah susah payah lalu menahan napas. Melihat bagaimana cara perempuan itu berjalan ke arahnya, caranya menatap, dan caranya memasang ekspresi dingin nan angkuh ketika berjalan kepadanya, Sehun merasa perempuan itu mencubit dirinya. Sehun tersengat lebah. Ia tersadar begitu perempuan itu sudah benar-benar berdiri di depannya, membuat Chanyeol menatap kagum dan ngeri secara bersamaan—mungkin dia merasa ngeri karena ada Baekhyun di sampingnya—, membuat Baekhyun menatap tak suka.

Perempuan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun, sehingga membuat Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti. Sehun lebih tidak mengerti lagi ketika perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun dapat melihat betapa manisnya wajah perempuan dengan lingkaran hitam samar di sekitar matanya itu.

Baekhyun yang memang memiliki naluri 'seorang pelindung Sehun' akhirnya bersuara setelah memperhatikan betapa anehnya perempuan ini. "Hei, sok cantik! Apa yang akan kau laku—" Baekhyun lantas memekik sembari menutup bibir dengan tangannya. "— _ya_! Astaga!"

Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol juga terkejut, apalagi Sehun. Perempuan asing ini tiba-tiba menciumnya, memberi lumatan manis, yang kemudian membuat Sehun gila dalam sekejap.

 _Apa maksud perempuan ini?!_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun segera mengevakuasi perempuan asing ini begitu Baekhyun mengamuk dalam kungkungan lengan Chanyeol. Sehun tahu Baekhyun berniat menjaga dirinya, Sehun menghargai itu. Akan tetapi, sekarang ini Sehun harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang lalu menanyainya alasan mengapa perempuan asing ini tiba-tiba mencium lelaki yang tidak dia kenali seperti Sehun.

Saat ini Sehun dan perempuan asing itu berada di salah satu bilik yang ada di dalam _pub_. Bilik itu hanya berbatas tirai dan jauh dari suara musik yang berdentum-dentum. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang tersedia, dengan Sehun yang bersedekap menatap perempuan asing di hadapannya.

"Oke, tadi tindakan yang berani." Sehun mengakui itu tapi nada bicaranya justru lebih ke sarkas. Ia dapat melihat perempuan asing itu mengernyitkan kening sejenak namun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menanggapi Sehun. Sehun menghela napas. Perempuan ini misterius sekali.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga perempuan itu akhirnya menjawab, "Tao. Huang Zitao."

Sehun mengerjap, cukup takjub mendengar suaranya yang halus dan caranya berbicara yang pelan. Berbanding terbalik dengan caranya berpakaian dan tingkah yang ia buat pada Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mendengar suara Tao membuat Sehun harus menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Tao punya alasan sendiri.

Hening diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau me—"

"Aku terpaksa."

Sehun mengernyit. Hanya itu, dan… terpaksa katanya?

"Aku…" Tao menunduk dan kelihatan gelisah. Sehun mengernyit dengan perubahan sikap Tao yang mendadak ini. Tao terlihat seperti perempuan lugu dan pemalu. Unik, pikir Sehun seketika.

"…aku harus menghindari seseorang."

"Dengan mencium orang asing?" Sehun melanjutkan dengan refleks. Lantas Tao menatapnya lagi, dan Sehun dapat melihat manik mata Tao yang hitam dan wajahnya yang manis.

Oh, Ya Tuhan… Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini bisa misterius sekali dan membuat Sehun penasaran?

"Kupikir itu cara supaya dia tidak mengejar-ngejarku lagi." Tao menjelaskan pada akhirnya.

Penjelasan Tao membuat Sehun tidak mengerti. Serius!

Sehun diam untuk berpikir sejenak. "Jadi kau menciumku karena ingin menghindari seseorang?" tanya Sehun memastikan, nada suaranya terdengar heran dan tak percaya. Tao mengangguk, lalu Sehun membuang napas tak percaya.

Alasannya hanya itu tapi kenapa harga diri Sehun merasa terluka? Pasalnya, Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang mudah disentuh dan mudah untuk menyentuh seseorang. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal-hal berani seperti yang dilakukan Tao. Perempuan-perempuan yang menyukai dan mengagung-agungkan dirinya justru memelas meminta Sehun memeluk dan mencium mereka. Bagi Sehun, mereka melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Sehun tidak akan pernah tertarik pada mereka yang berlaku demikian. Sehun hanya suka _flirting_ pada perempuan-perempuan tertentu dengan caranya sendiri—dengan cara misterius dan dingin. Namun pada akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka tanpa alasan hingga mereka menangis-nangis meminta Sehun kembali dan Sehun akan menolak mereka mentah-mentah. _Player_ yang kejam, memang.

Tapi… Tao yang tidak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya ini berhasil melakukan hal-hal berani itu dan membuat Sehun marah. Sehun tidak suka tapi kenapa Sehun merasa ada yang harus dia ketahui dari perempuan misterius ini?

Mungkin karena tatapannya tadi, tatapan angkuh dan dingin yang Tao layangkan padanya, yang kini berubah menjadi tatapan gelisah dan lugu. Sepertinya Tao bukanlah perempuan sederhana yang bisa Sehun marahi habis-habisan karena tindakan seenaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sehun berpikir lagi. "Dia siapa?" tanyanya. Tao tak menjawab. "Siapa yang mengejar-ngejarmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya dan kembali mendapat jawaban yang sama. Sehun menghela napas. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Tao menjawab, "Karena kau orang yang baik."

Sehun dibuat tidak mengerti lagi. Keningnya semakin berkerut dalam. Tao adalah orang pertama yang menyebutnya baik. Sehun bukan orang yang baik. Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku bukan orang yang baik." Sehun memperjelas namun Tao menggeleng tidak setuju. Bibirnya merengut ketika menggeleng dan Sehun takjub untuk yang kedua kali. Sial, perempuan ini benar-benar manis.

"Kau orang yang baik." Tao tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Kau pernah menolongku, empat bulan yang lalu."

"Ha?" Sehun terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidakmengertiannya pada jawaban Tao.

"Empat bulan yang lalu kau menolongku sampai membuat keributan di _pub_ ini." Tao menjelaskan dan Sehun langsung ingat.

Oh… Jadi Tao ini perempuan yang ia bela empat bulan yang lalu? Sehun ingat ketika dia harus menghadapi beberapa pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun keatas karena melihat mereka memaksa Tao untuk ikut dengan mereka sementara Tao menolak. Jadilah Sehun adu otot dengan pria dewasa itu dan ajaibnya Sehun menang telak. Meski Sehun terkenal sebagai seorang _player_ di kampusnya, Sehun tidak akan diam saja melihat seorang perempuan disakiti secara fisik oleh seorang lelaki.

Saat itu gelap sekali, Sehun tidak tahu wajah perempuan yang dia selamatkan. Saat itu Sehun hanya bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh perempuan yang dia tolong.

Yang kemudian dia ketahui bernama Tao.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi," Tao membangunkan Sehun dari lamunan singkatnya. "dan terima kasih untuk empat bulan yang lalu." Lanjut Tao. Perempuan itu bangkit berdiri, lalu membenarkan pakaiannya, lalu berlalu setelah pamit pada Sehun.

Sehun tercenung. Tao adalah orang pertama yang menyebutnya baik dan memporak-porandakan dirinya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah insiden itu, Sehun tidak lagi bertemu dengan Huang Zitao. Perempuan yang sempat membuatnya penasaran itu juga tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya saat Sehun mampir ke _pub_. Sehun tidak lagi melihatnya, Sehun merasa biasa saja, Sehun juga tidak berharap untuk dapat bertemu dengan Tao lagi.

Akan tetapi, malam itu, Sehun menemukan keberadaan Tao. Sehun melihat Tao sedang menatap garang kepada seorang lelaki yang tidak Sehun kenali. Mereka nampak berbicara dan saling sahut-menyahut dengan ekspresi marah. Kemudian entah mengapa Huang Zitao memutuskan untuk berlalu meninggalkan si lelaki yang kemudian mendengus mengejek. Mungkin mereka memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele sampai si lelaki enggan untuk menyusul Tao. Tapi mengapa Tao kelihatan sangat-amat marah?

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak penasaran, lagi. Sial, dia merasa begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Huang Zitao setelah semua kejadian ini.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Dia kembali duduk dengan nyaman di _stoolbar_ dan menikmati segelas sampanye. Hari ini Sehun butuh ruang untuk bernapas dari ketatnya penjagaan Ayahnya.

Astaga, Sehun ini bukan anak kecil! Sehun suka sebal jika Ayahnya mengatur ini dan itu, melarang ini dan itu, lalu akhirnya Sehun jadi merasa Ayahnya ini sedang mengekangnya. Sehun sudah dewasa, dia sudah lulus kuliah, lalu apa yang dikhawatirkan Ayahnya?

" _Oppa_ ," suara halus bernada ketus dari seorang perempuan terdengar di sebelah Sehun. Lantas Sehun menoleh, merasa panggilan itu memang untuknya. Tapi perempuan yang tidak disangka-sangka ini justru sedang memanggil bartender berbadan kurus hingga lelaki itu menghampirinya.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya si bartender. Perempuan itu, Huang Zitao, mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebelah tangan yang bertumpu pada permukaan meja. Saat itulah dia menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang kini menatapnya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Oh," Huang Zitao menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan itu serta membalas senyum Tao yang sedikit masam untuknya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa Tao begitu terlihat cantik meski wajahnya masih terlihat kesal karena pertengkarannya dengan lelaki asing tadi. Sehun tidak tahu dia ini kenapa. Padahal Sehun tadi berniat untuk tidak menanggapi dan tidak mempedulikan Tao karena dia tidak ingin rasa penasaran akan sosok Tao hadir lagi. Sudah cukup ia tahu bagaimana Tao mencium dan berjalan padanya dengan angkuh dan menggoda di malam itu. Jangan ada rasa penasaran yang lain lagi.

Mendapat tanggapan berupa senyum simetris dari Sehun mendadak membuat Tao mengulas senyum manis. Bibir kucingnya melengkung, lalu dia menggeser kursinya supaya ia dapat duduk lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Lantas Tao menanyakan beberapa hal, lalu Sehun menjawab seadanya, lalu terjadilah percakapan ringan diantara mereka.

Namun perbincangan tidak sengaja diantara mereka yang kemudian mengalir terus membuat Sehun tanpa sadar membuka dan mempertanyakan sedikit demi sedikit rasa penasarannya pada Tao. Tao tidak seburuk yang dia kira, perempuan itu justru unik, menarik, dan mudah untuk membaur. Setiap Tao berbicara, Sehun merasa perempuan itu berkharisma. Ada yang mencubit hatinya saat Tao tertawa dan tersenyum. Sepertinya Tao tipikal perempuan yang mudah untuk melupakan kekesalannya, buktinya Tao sering menebar senyum dan tawa padanya saat itu.

Atau itu hanya topeng saja? Sehun tidak tahu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, perbincangan mereka di malam itu membuat semuanya berubah. Sehun memang tidak sepenasaran dulu, tapi Sehun merasa Tao menarik perhatiannya. Malam setelah mereka berbincang, Sehun mengantarnya pulang. Tao tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana. Sehun tahu tempatnya, dan Sehun sering kesana untuk menemui Tao atau mengajak Tao pergi ke suatu tempat. Oh, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tertarik pada Tao.

Pada akhirnya, setelah dua bulan lebih mengenal dan menghapal berbagai kebiasaan Tao, Sehun membawa Tao ke sebuah kafe dekat flat sederhana Tao. Sore itu, kafe sedang sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada Sehun, Tao, dan beberapa orang lain di meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Tumben mengajakku ke kafe." Tao berujar setelah ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya di depan Sehun.

"Ingin saja." Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia memesankan makanan untuknya dan Tao lalu kembali pada tujuan utamanya mengajak Tao kemari.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Bicara saja." Tao mengangguk kecil.

Sehun diam sejenak, berdeham. "Kau menarik perhatianku." Ujarnya penuh penafsiran.

Tao mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti jadi ia bertanya, "Maksudmu apa?"

Sehun diam sejenak, lagi. Untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir, sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa dia punya ketertarikan khusus terhadap Tao. Sementara Tao masih menunggunya, Sehun berusaha untuk tenang. Baiklah, tidak masalah jika misalnya Tao menolaknya. Masih ada perempuan lain.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tao memundurkan kepalanya, menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun. "Kau?" dia menunjuk Sehun, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Suka padaku?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk dan Tao lantas membekap bibirnya, rahang bawahnya turun seketika. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Sehun menyukainya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Oh, tidak. Sebenarnya bukan heran karena waktu singkat itu. Banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Tapi ia heran karena Sehun, lelaki yang tidak pernah ia harap akan menyukainya, ternyata justru mengungkapkan rasa suka padanya saat itu.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mempertanyakan reaksi Tao. Tao menggeleng kecil, masih dengan keterkejutannya. Hal itu membuat Sehun mengulas senyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Tao yang bebas.

Ini kali pertama Sehun bersikap lembut pada seorang perempuan. Lucu sekali. Mengapa Tao selalu mencuri hal-hal pertama darinya, dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal lain untuk yang pertama kali?

"Ayo kita berpacaran."

Ajakan itu lagi-lagi membuat Tao terkejut. Bahkan reaksinya sampai menarik tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun, lalu membeku, lalu lidahnya kelu, lalu pikirannya semrawut, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sehun yang ia kenal sebagai lelaki cuek dan irit bicara ini ternyata…

"Bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya, dan Tao refleks menggeleng kecil.

…benar-benar menyukainya.

"Maaf." Tao menggumamkan kata itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan alis. "Maaf untuk?"

"Ini terlalu mendadak." Tao menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak bisa…"

"Bagaimana dua bulan terasa mendadak bagimu?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik." Tao berujar getar. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan diri kemudian. "Kau orang yang baik. Mana bisa berpacaran denganku yang kotor seperti ini?"

"Tao," Sehun memanggil dengan lembut. Sehun tahu Tao sedang tidak percaya diri saat ini dan Sehun tahu juga apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. "Siapa yang bilang kau kotor?"

Dengan pandangan tidak fokus, Tao menjawab, "Orang-orang bilang begitu. Aku kotor, aku anak yang tidak diinginkan Ibuku, aku tidak tahu siapa Ayahku, dari kecil aku sudah bergaul dengan dunia malam. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku…"

"Apakah hanya karena itu kau merasa kotor?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik dari aku."

"Aku pantas mendapatkanmu."

Tao menggeleng. "Aku…"

Sehun segera menyela. "Aku juga bukan orang yang baik. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

Hening sejenak. Ada jeda diantara mereka karena pesanan mereka yang datang. Lantas Tao segera meminum minumannya, tenggorokannya kering dan serak. Sementara Sehun, lelaki itu masih betah menunggu jawaban Tao atas pernyataan dan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima orang yang buruk. Aku terlalu takut." Pernyataan baru dari Tao itu membuat Sehun merasa Tao benar-benar tidak percaya diri, perempuan itu butuh pertolongan. "Mereka akan menghinaku dengan tatapan dan cara bicara mereka. Aku takut melihat mereka menatapku, mendengar mereka mencemoohku, aku sudah mengalaminya dan aku tidak ingin mengulang lagi. Kau orang yang baik maka jangan buat dirimu terlihat buruk karena berteman bahkan berpacaran denganku. Ini masih terlalu dini jadi kau bisa melupakan aku dan—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayai dirimu sendiri?" Sehun menyela dengan pertanyaan itu. Seketika Tao terdiam, menatapnya, lalu dia menangis.

Ini kali pertama Sehun melihat Tao menangis. Baginya, sekarang Tao terlihat rapuh, ia menyimpan kerapuhan itu dibalik senyum dan tawanya selama ini. Tao membuka semua kerapuhan yang dia simpan sendiri pada Sehun, sehingga Sehun merasa Tao butuh seseorang untuk menolongnya.

Melihat Tao menangis, membanjiri wajah di balik kedua telapak tangannya dengan air mata, Sehun menatap Tao simpati. Ia tidak bisa melihat perempuan yang dia sukai menangis. Jadi Sehun segera berpindah di sebelah Tao dan memeluknya. Bahu Tao bergetar, suara tangis dan isakannya menyayat hati, dari sanalah Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana penderitaan Tao.

Tao tidak pantas dibeginikan. Tao pantas hidup bahagia. Dan Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia ingin melihat Tao bahagia karenanya. Sehun ingin Tao bahagia dengan hidupnya karena dia.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah Sehun tahu bahwa Tao memiliki sisi yang sangat-amat rapuh, Sehun memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Tao. Ia berniat menjaga dan melindungi Tao tanpa peduli dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka masih berteman, Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah Tao tenang dari tangisnya sore itu, Sehun mengantar Tao pulang dan tidak lagi menanyakan hal tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka.

Dari hari sampai minggu, minggu sampai bulan, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Sehun selalu ada untuknya, selain Yifan—teman lelaki yang juga mengerti keadaannya— hal itu membuat Tao merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya masih ada yang peduli dengan dirinya. Pada Sehun, Tao merasa spesial. Sehun adalah lelaki yang tahu bagaimana dia, apa kebutuhannya, dan mengerti dengan baik keadaannya. Sedikit berbeda dengan Yifan, lelaki itu lebih banyak sibuknya daripada Sehun.

Tao sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun. Dari sanalah dia sadar Sehun tulus padanya. Sehun tidak memandang seseorang sepertinya dengan buruk meskipun pada akhirnya Tao tahu Sehun juga tidak sebaik yang dia pikir. Tao tahu Sehun seorang _player_ brengsek yang seenaknya membuat seorang perempuan melayang lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja dengan kejam ketika Sehun meninggalkan perempuan itu. Tao tahu itu. Namun fakta itulah yang membuat Tao merasa spesial karena sampai sekarang, Sehun tidak meninggalkannya, Sehun selalu ada untuknya, bahkan Sehun mengaku bahwa sampai kapanpun ia akan menunggu jawaban darinya. Tao tidak tahu apakah itu hanya rayuan belaka dari Sehun atau bukan. Tapi hal itu cukup membuat Tao merasa… _Sehun masih bertahan untukku sementara pada perempuan lain saja Sehun lantas meninggalkannya. Bukankah itu berarti dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya padaku?_

Jadi setelah berpikir panjang dan memantapkan keyakinanannya, Tao menerima Sehun sebagai pacarnya. Sehun bahagia sekali mendengar jawaban Tao setelah berbulan-bulan ia menunggu. Sehun tersenyum lebar, matanya mencekung ke bawah—terlihat indah sekali—, lalu ia tertawa. Pamandangan indah itu membuat Tao jatuh cinta. Baru kali ini Sehun menunjukkan sisi 'cantik'nya yang membuat Tao jatuh berkali-kali.

Mereka berpacaran kemudian. Keduanya menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bersama. Sehun tidak lagi mempedulikan betapa ketatnya penjagaan dari Sang Ayah, tidak peduli lagi pada banyak hal yang membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu. Sehun hanya peduli pada Tao. Sehun mabuk akan Tao, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang menunjukkan bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Kebebasan adalah salah satu unsur dalam hubungan mereka, dan kebebasan itulah yang menjadi bumerang untuk mereka.

Bumerang itu adalah orang tuanya Sehun. Mereka mengetahui hubungan putranya dengan seorang perempuan bernama Huang Zitao, dan mereka tidak suka dengan Tao. Karena bagi mereka, Tao membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Sehun. Apapun yang melekat pada Tao selalu bermakna negatif bagi kedua orang tua Sehun. Hal itulah yang membuat Oh Jae Ho dan Song Jung Ha berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Sebanyak apapun mereka berusaha, ikatan diantara Sehun dan Tao semakin kuat. Sehun tetap bertahan bersama Tao sampai umur hubungan mereka sudah mencapai lima tahun.

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi di lima tahun itulah hubungan yang membuat Tao merasa bahagia dan beruntung, yang membuat Sehun merasa Tao adalah hidupnya, harus mengalami masa-masa sulit hingga akhirnya kandas dengan mengenaskan. Sehun jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain bernama Luhan, sementara Tao, perempuan itu terpuruk dengan luka di hati karena tindakannya sendiri. Sehun selingkuh, Tao pun begitu. Hubungan lima tahun yang manis itu berakhir sudah.

 _Flashback off…_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Cukup sudah. Sehun tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Dia tahu dia brengsek, maka dari itu Sehun tidak ingin bayangan yang membuatnya tersadar itu kembali menghantuinya.

Bayangan-bayangan kisahnya tentang Tao, betapa ia sangat tergila-gila pada Tao, serta semua momen manis dan penuh cinta mereka, semuanya berputar di depannya kala Sehun tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Sehun sadar. Ia punya banyak salah pada Tao. Skor kesalahan antara dirinya dan Tao yang dia pikir seri, nyatanya tidak imbang. Sehun punya lebih banyak skor kesalahan daripada Tao. Bagus, Sehun memang brengsek sedari dulu.

Baginya, Tao seperti planet Pluto. Perempuan itu terlihat kecil, menarik, namun sangat jauh untuk diraih. Jujur, Sehun mengalami kesulitan ketika hendak mendekati Tao. Perempuan itu benar-benar menarik. Sama seperti Pluto yang terlihat seenaknya saja ketika planet katai itu mengorbit pada Matahari, Tao juga punya caranya sendiri untuk mengorbit pada Sehun. Namun, kini Tao bukanlah hidupnya. Ialah yang mengeluarkan Tao dari sistem hidupnya sehingga Tao hidup sendirian.

Malam itu, ketika udara dingin menusuk-nusuk kulit tubuhnya yang erbalut kaos dan celana panjang, Sehun merasa menggigil. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Hati Sehun seperti ditusuk-tusuk, lalu dikoyak, lalu diinjak-injak, lalu dibiarkan begitu saja. Sakit sekali. Saking sakitnya, Sehun tidak mampu menahan air mata. Ia menangis sendiri di balkon kamar setelah merenungkan banyak sekali hal saat ia masih bersama dengan Tao.

Sehun menangis. Ada yang merasa menyesal lagi. Dia bukan orang yang baik. Dia masih menjadi lelaki yang tidak baik. Bahkan Sehun merasa takut. Bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan nantinya?

Perasaan sesal dan takut itu menyergapnya. Mendadak Sehun terpuruk dengan bayangan-bayangan suramnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan meraba tempat tidurnya, kosong, tidak ada Sehun di sana. Merasa ganjil akan kehampaan di tempat tidur itu, Luhan terbangun. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok Sehun yang duduk di kursi balkon sambil memunggunginya, sosok lelaki itu terlihat dari jendela besar dengan tirai putih yang terbuka. Luhan mengernyit, berusaha menajamkan pengelihatannya, lalu melirik jam digital di nakas. Pukul dua dini hari. Sehun tidak bisa tidur lagi?

Luhan duduk lalu ia menurunkan kaki ke lantai yang dingin. Setelah itu Luhan berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri Sehun yang ada di balkon. Suasana yang sunyi saat itu membuat Luhan dapat menangkap suara isakan Sehun. Luhan mengerjap bingung. Ia mempercepat langkah, lalu menggeser pintu kaca yang menjadi sekat antara kamar dan balkon.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan serak, khas orang sehabis bangun tidur.

Mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun refleks menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya dengan cepat. Luhan memperlihatkan ekspresi sangsi bercampur khawatir ketika Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum padanya. Luhan segera duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Sehun, bertanya, "Kenapa kau—"

"Kau bangun?" Sehun segera bertanya hal lain. Ia mengulas senyum baik-baik saja saat Luhan memicing padanya. Sehun tidak begitu menghiraukan tatapan penuh kalkulasi dari Luhan. Sehun memilih untuk bangkit dan mengajak Luhan untuk kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Dingin, Sayang. Udara malam tidak bagus untukmu." Kata Sehun seraya membuka pintu geser, memberi ruang supaya Luhan dapat masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu ia menutup lagi pintu geser itu. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Luhan lalu menariknya lembut untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Udara malam juga tidak bagus untukmu." Sahut Luhan pelan.

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur, saling berhadapan, saling menatap, saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Luhan dapat melihat mata Sehun yang merah dan kantung matanya yang bengkak—entah karena mengantuk atau menangis, tetapi Luhan yakin itu karena menangis. Luhan mengusap sebelah pipi Sehun, lalu mengecup bibir Sehun selama tiga detik.

"Bibirmu dingin." Bisik Luhan. Sehun tertawa karenanya. "Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menghela napas.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada." Elaknya.

Luhan diam sebentar. Ia memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya. Sedikit kecewa karena Sehun memilih untuk tidak bercerita tentang masalahnya. Ini bukan kali pertama, tapi Luhan merasa Sehun juga butuh waktu untuk bercerita. Luhan tahu bagaimana Sehun. Luhan maklum.

"Aku tahu kau menangis." Ujar Luhan pelan. "Bila kau merasa kau tidak sanggup memikul bebanmu, berbagilah padaku. Aku akan memikul bebanmu, kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama."

Mendengar itu, Sehun tertampar. Ia menahan napas untuk waktu sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Luhan. Ditatapnya mata bening yang menatapnya khawatir dan sedikit kecewa itu, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia menangis lagi—sial, kenapa dia cengeng sekali?— lalu dikecupnya kening Luhan lama.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun serak dan bergetar. Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Sehun halus.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku bukan lelaki yang baik," jawabnya susah payah.

Luhan berhenti mengusap punggung Sehun, menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut tidak mengerti. "Bukan lelaki yang baik bagaimana?"

Butuh waktu lama sampai pada akhirnya Sehun bercerita pada Luhan. Ia masih saja menangis tanpa suara. Mendengar cerita itu, Luhan jadi paham, ia mengerti, ia maklum. Sehun merasa dirinya brengsek karena sadar ia punya banyak salah pada Tao. Sementara sebelumnya Sehun justru bertingkah seolah Tao-lah yang salah, padahal Sehun sendiri juga salah.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengusap wajah Sehun dengan lembut, menyeka air mata lelaki itu. Luhan jarang melihat Sehun menangis sedih, ini sudah yang kesekian kali, dan sekarang adalah yang terparah, menurut Luhan begitu. Meski Sehun menangis karena Tao, mantan kekasihnya, Luhan tidak keberatan. Sehun menyadari kesalahannya, dan bukankah itu bagus?

"Sekarang kau lelaki yang baik. Jadi jangan menangis." Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Ia peluk suaminya yang masih terguncang dalam tangis, lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Perlahan Sehun menjadi tenang. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan, lalu bergumam, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku baik padahal aku pernah membuatmu kesakitan?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia tahu maksud Sehun. Meski begitu, Luhan enggan untuk menanggapi masalah di masa lalu yang sudah Luhan kubur dalam-dalam. Luhan hanya balas bergumam, "Karena aku yakin kau lelaki yang baik. Aku percaya padamu, jadi tolong jagalah kepercayaanku."

Lantas Sehun merenggangkan pelukan, menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga dini hari. Sehun yang melihat cara Luhan menatapnya jadi tersenyum geli. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut Luhan yang ada di pipi perempuan itu menuju belakang telinga. Lalu Sehun menciumnya lama. Luhan membiarkan lelaki itu melumat dan menyesap lembut bibirnya. Begitu aktivitas manis itu berakhir, Sehun tersenyum di depan bibirnya, bergumam, "Terima kasih," entah untuk apa.

Luhan juga tersenyum. Matanya terpejam dan ia merasa mengantuk. Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya, menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari panjang Sehun, lalu menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun untuk kembali tidur.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Sehun." Bisik Luhan rendah dan serak. "Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya juga akan begitu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Jangan memendam semuanya sendirian."

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya tersenyum. Luhan benar. Ia punya Luhan, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Semoga saja…_

* * *

 **…**

 **to be continue…**

 **…**

 **PENTING!**

 **Jadi** , untuk kalian yang membaca cerita ini, sebaiknya jangan berpikiran seperti Tao ya. Kalian ditaksir sama cowok yang jelas-jelas udah mainin banyak cewek, cowok itu _perfect_ semacam Sehun di cerita ini, kasih kamu ini dan itu, bahkan nungguin kamu jawab pernyataan cintanya dia. **NO!** Jangan mau sama cowok yang kayak begini! Cowok kayak begini racun banget! Jangan terbuai sama rayuannya! Pada akhirnya ntar kisahmu akan berakhir seperti Tao. Kisah seperti ini udah kayak siklus, gengs. Siklus yang bikin sakit hati, _**so**_ **pasti**.

Ya intinya jangan mau-lah. Meskipun kamu sayang dan cinta banget sama dia, kalau dia sering nyakitin kamu, lebih baik tinggalin aja. Masih banyak cowok baik yang bisa menjaga dan manjain kamu dengan benar.

Aku tahu kalian pembaca yang dapat memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Jadi yaa… singkirin bagian cerita yang tidak baik untuk kamu, dan simpan bagian cerita yang bisa kamu jadikan pelajaran.

 _Wosooot_ … kenapa aku jadi ngomong begini, ilah?!

Wkwkwk. Udahlah. Begitu aja kayaknya udah cukup. _Uhuk._

 **.**

Hampir _5k words_ di _chapter_ ini. Semoga cukup buat ngobatin rasa kangen kalian ke aku—eh! ke ceritaku maksudnya hehehe.

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama aku yang akhirnya bisa _update_ Universe! Mari kita potong tumpeng dulu wkwk. Jadi setelah disibukkan dengan ini-dan-itu di _real life_ , akhirnya beres juga beberapa hari terakhir, aku jadi bisa nulis cerita ini lagi meskipun sempet _stuck_ karena tiba-tiba lupa alur cerita /tolong jangan gampar gue :(((/

HEHEHEHEHE

Btw, gimana _chapter_ ini? Lumayan? Potek-potek atau sebel tidak karena ada _scene_ HunTao yang tidak disangka-sangka?

Menurut kalian, Sehun ini nggabisa cerita ke Luhan karena apa? Coba, deh, kasih alasan dari sisi kalian sebagai pembaca.

Alah. Aku banyak nanya amat -_- Mungkin aku akan lebih sering bertanya ditiap-tiap _chapter_ depan… Atau mungkin tidak ada pertanyaan juga wkwk.

Oiya. Universe ini ber- _chapter_ pendek kok. Kurang lebih tamatnya di _chapter_ 7\. Sebentar lagi masuk konflik dan semoga kalian tidak dag-dig-dug-der ya sama konfliknya.

Udah, ah. Semoga tidak ada _typo_ , semoga rasa kangen kalian sama aku—eh! salah, ceritanya maksudnya— udah terobati ya wkwkwk. _See you!_

Jangan lupa _review_ sayang-sayangku. **/Ketcup batsah!/**


	6. 04 Orbit

**Universe**

 **04\. Orbit**

 **(n)** jalan yang dilalui oleh benda langit dalam peredarannya mengelilingi benda langit lain yang lebih besar gaya gravitasinya

 **…**

* * *

"Haowen, letakkan itu. Jangan ganggu Ibu."

Haowen menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak di udara, menatap ibunya dengan bibir merengut. Haowen memilih untuk tidak meletakkan gulungan kemeja Sehun seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Justru anak itu berdiri di kasur lalu berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Haowen lantas duduk di pangkuan Luhan, tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang jadi kesusahan saat menggulung pakaian dan menyimpannya di koper.

"Ibu, Ibu," Haowen memanggil sambil kembali memainkan gulungan kemeja Sehun seperti pesawat terbang. "Ibu mau pelgi?" tanyanya dengan logat khas anak kecil.

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, Sayang. Ibu dan Ayah mau pergi." Jawabnya kalem.

"Haowen ikut!" seru Haowen senang. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, hampir mengenai wajah Luhan kalau Luhan tidak segera memundurkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Haowen ikut kok." Luhan tersenyum pada putranya yang kemudian terlihat senang sekali, tidak begitu memikirkan ulah Haowen yang tadi hampir meninju wajahnya.

Haowen tersenyum-senyum senang, cerah dan lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Anak itu bergerak-gerak di pangkuan Luhan, lalu menepuk-nepuk ringan perut Luhan yang membuncit. "Adikku, kita akan jalan-jalan!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar kalimat bahagia dari Haowen. Ia berhenti melipat, menggulung, dan menyimpan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan ke dalam koper. Luhan memeluk putranya lalu mengecupi wajah kecil Haowen sehingga Haowen merengut risih.

"Ih, Haowen cudah becal. Jangan cium-cium Haowen!" Haowen protes, _ngambek_ sepertinya.

Luhan tertawa gemas. Kedua pipi Haowen yang tembam itu dicubitnya dan ditariknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kau ini masih tiga tahun, Haowen."

"Tapi Haowen mau punya adik," Haowen mengelus-elus perut Luhan. "Kalau Haowen cudah punya adik, belalti Haowen cudah becal! Begitu kata Taehyung _hyung_."

Luhan terkekeh geli. Taehyung _hyung_ yang disebutkan Haowen tadi adalah anak pertama dari sepupu Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Anak yang sudah berumur tujuh tahun itu dekat dengan Haowen. Saat keluarga kecil Chanyeol—keluarga kecil yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan dua orang anak yang berisik, serta Taehyung si sulung yang irit bicara— mampir kemari, Haowen pasti tidak mau lepas dari Taehyung.

"Iya, Sayang. Haowen sudah besar." Luhan mengiyakan saja supaya Haowen tidak rewel. "Kalau adikmu sudah lahir, jangan nakal pada adikmu, ya…"

Haowen mengacungkan ibu jari kecilnya menyetujui pesan Luhan. Luhan mengusap puncak kepala putranya dengan gemas. Sepertinya Haowen bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang kelak dapat diandalkan.

"Kembalikan pakaian Ayah." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata demikian. Bukannya meletakkan gulungan pakaian Sehun ke tangan Luhan, Haowen justru memeluk gulungan itu sembari memperlihatkan wajah bingung.

"Apakah Ayah kelja?" tanyanya. "Aku ingin main cama Ayah."

"Nanti saja, ya, Sayang." Luhan menjawab dengan kalem, lagi. Sejenak ia berusaha untuk menarik lembut gulungan pakaian Sehun dari pelukan Haowen, namun anak itu lantas menatap Luhan setengah kesal, bibirnya bahkan mengerucut imut. _Duh_ , kalau tidak ingat Haowen ini anaknya sendiri, Luhan pasti sudah mengunyah pipi putranya yang akan terlihat lebih tembam saat anak itu berekspresi kesal seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin main cama Ayah…" Haowen merengek-rengek.

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan. Ditangkupnya kepala kecil Haowen, lalu ia berkata, "Nanti saja, ya. Sama Ibu saja. Ayah sedang bekerja jadi jangan ganggu Ayahmu."

Haowen makin merengut. Hendak ia merengek lagi, namun suara Ayahnya yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Haowen bersorak senang.

"Ayah di sini, kok."

"Ayaaah!" Haowen berseru senang. Ia melompat turun dan berlari menghampiri Ayahnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Lelaki itu menangkap Haowen yang melompat, menggendongnya, lalu menghampiri Luhan. "Ayah minta pakaian Ayah," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Haowen. Dengan senang hati bocah itu memberikannya pada Sehun. Kemudian Sehun memberikannya pada Luhan supaya disimpan ke koper untuk mereka pergi ke Cina besok siang.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia ikut membantu Luhan menggulung dan menyimpan pakaian-pakaian mereka ke dalam koper setelah ia mendudukkan Haowen di dekatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, sedikit merasa kesusahan karena Haowen yang rewel minta duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa meneruskannya setelah kita pulang dari Cina." Sehun menjelaskan. Kemudian ia berhenti membantu Luhan untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada Haowen yang bergerak-gerak di pangkuannya. Setelah itu, giliran Sehun balik bertanya, "Serius, tidak apa-apa kalau kau ikut?"

Luhan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. Luhan bingung. Ketika Sehun memberinya penjelasan dengan menatap perutnya yang membuncit, otomatis Luhan tersenyum. Perutnya ia usap lembut ketika ia berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Serius?"

"Kau khawatir kalau aku tiba-tiba melahirkan di pesawat, begitu?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan senyum geli.

Sehun mengerjap, mencerna pertanyaan itu, lalu meringis. Bukan itu yang dia khawatirkan.

"Aku tidak akan melahirkan di pesawat, Sehun. Umur kehamilanku baru masuk delapan bulan." Luhan tersenyum kemudian. "Kalau umur kehamilanku sudah sembilan bulan, aku tidak akan ikut bersamamu ke Cina. Aku juga tahu diri."

 _Aku juga tahu diri…_

Sehun bungkam. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengungkap kecemasannya pada Luhan selama ini. Akan tetapi, begitu Luhan berkata demikian, Sehun merasa tertampar. Selama ini memang Sehun berniat menjaga dan melindungi Luhan, tapi Luhan-lah yang tahu dengan benar bagaimana kondisinya sendiri. Sehun tahu dia egois. Namun… Mengapa Sehun tidak yakin akan kalimat itu? Mengapa Sehun justru tidak percaya bahwa Luhan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri?

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan, diam saja ketika perempuan itu kembali mengemasi barang-barang mereka ke koper, dan memperhatikan tangan milik Luhan yang bekerja dengan cekatan dan rapi.

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ini tidak beres.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan merengut setelah sampai di Bandara Liuting Qingdao sore itu. Sementara Sehun sendiri, lelaki itu justru hanya memasang senyum ketika membujuk istrinya supaya Luhan kembali tersenyum. Luhan mengabaikan Sehun. Tidak begitu peduli dengan senyum dan bujukan Sehun. Justru perempuan itu semakin mempercepat dan memperlebar langkah, meninggalkan Sehun yang kemudian berdecak pelan. Sedangkan Haowen, anak itu sedang tertidur di gendongan Yifan, sementara Yixing hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mafhum. Pasangan itu maklum kalau saja Sehun dan Luhan tidak akur setelah kejadian kecil tadi.

Iya… Jadi tadi itu setelah mengambil koper mereka, Yifan meminta tas yang di bawa Luhan waktu itu. Yifan berniat membantunya, Luhan tahu itu, namun Luhan memilih menolak. Dia bisa membawa tasnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, Luhan melihat Sehun menatapnya penuh arti, seolah tatapan itu memiliki makna, "Berikan saja tasmu pada Yifan, Luhan," sehingga Luhan yang sadar tatapan itu jadi memutar bola mata malas. Sehun mulai lagi.

Luhan tidak memedulikan Sehun. Di tangannya masih ada tas yang ia pertahankan sedari tadi. Langkahnya semakin cepat, dan Sehun berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil. Ia meraih tangan Luhan namun Luhan menghempasnya dengan mudah. "Sayang," Sehun memanggil lagi, meraih tangan Luhan lagi, dan berhasil menghentikan perempuan itu.

Luhan menatapnya dongkol. Bahunya naik turun entah menahan lelah karena berjalan cepat atau karena menahan emosi. Sehun menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu mengusap punggung tangan Luhan dengan halus.

"Jangan berjalan seperti itu. Tidak baik untukmu." Katanya lembut.

Luhan menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke, Luhan akui bahwa tadi itu tindakan yang kekanakan. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Sehun tadi.

"Biar aku yang membawa tasmu kalau begitu." Kata Sehun. Tangannya sudah terulur di depan Luhan, menunggu Luhan memberikan tas itu padanya.

Luhan memandangi tangan Sehun sambil berkata, "Kau sudah membawa koper." Dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Sehun ada di sebelahnya. "Lagipula ini hanya tas."

Iya, benar. Ini hanya tas ya ampun…

Sehun menghela napas menyerah. Baiklah, ia tidak akan memaksa meski sebenarnya dia cukup terganggu dengan penolakan Luhan. Sehun diam saja selama perjalanan menuju rumah saudara Luhan yang ada di Qingdao, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Haowen masih tertidur, kini berada di pangkuan Ayahnya, dan itu cukup membuat suasana perjalanan mereka jadi sunyi sekali.

Canggung.

Setibanya di rumah yang memiliki halaman luas itu, pasangan itu juga masih saling diam. Yixing mengajak Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan suami mereka mengambil beberapa barang dari bagasi di kedua taksi yang mereka naiki. Luhan tersenyum, menggeleng kecil ketika ia ditanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" oleh Yixing. Pasalnya Luhan tadi kelihatan kusut sekali setelah bertengkar kecil dengan Sehun.

Tapi sekarang Luhan justru menunjukkan senyum simpul. Wah, perubahan yang cepat sekali.

"Sebentar, ya." Ujar Luhan kalem. Ia berbalik, menghampiri Sehun, lalu memanggil nama suaminya dengan lembut.

Sepertinya Luhan sudah melupakan pertengkaran kecil dan kekanakan mereka di bandara tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kutunggu di kamar." Ujar Luhan. Ia memberi jeda untuk melihat reaksi Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya tidak mengerti, namun ada semburat merah samar di pipinya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, mungkin Sehun berpikir hal lain. Luhan tidak begitu menghiraukan hal itu dan malah melanjutkan, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." lalu ia pergi menyusul Yixing yang menunggunya di beranda.

Sehun memandangi punggung Luhan yang kemudian menghilang karena jarak setelah berbincang singkat dengan salah seorang saudaranya yang tinggal di rumah besar ini. Meski tadi Sehun sempat berpikir aneh-aneh, kini Sehun mulai berspekulasi tentang beberapa hal yang membuatnya kalut. Mungkinkah Luhan mulai menyadari sikapnya selama ini?

Jujur, Sehun belum sanggup untuk berkata jujur pada Luhan soal masalah ini. Dia belum siap.

"Hei," tiba-tiba Yifan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, mengejutkannya yang masih tertegun karena kalimat Luhan. "Jelaskan saja supaya tidak semakin rumit." Kata Yifan tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu berjalan melewati Sehun dengan beberapa barang yang dia bawa di kedua tangannya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, menyusul Yifan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

Yifan berhenti, begitu juga dengan Sehun. "Aku memang tidak tahu masalahmu dan Luhan itu apa. Aku tidak ingin mengurusi urusanmu dan Luhan."

"Lantas?"

Yifan mendengus geli. "Jadilah _gentleman_ , _bro_." lalu dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun di beranda.

Sehun tercenung. Sial. Yifan dan Luhan membuatnya merasa tertohok.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun tahu dia tidak beres karena merasa tidak mempercayai Luhan yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik, tapi Sehun merasa lebih tidak beres ketika ia melihat Luhan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatapnya yang baru masuk dan meletakkan dua koper berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan.

"Haowen tidur. Lebih baik kita bicara di luar saja." Ujar Luhan sembari bangkit dari duduk. Ia meraih tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya menuju halaman belakang yang sama luasnya dengan halaman depan.

Seorang remaja perempuan lantas bangkit dari kursi santai di halaman belakang dan tersenyum pada Luhan saat ia menyadari kehadiran Luhan. " _Jiejie*_ ," sapa si gadis riang. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan terlihat senang sekali melihat perut Luhan yang buncit. Luhan tertawa, berbicara singkat dengan Bahasa Mandarin yang sedikit tidak Sehun mengerti, lalu si gadis tersenyum mafhum dan pergi dari sana. Sehun sempat membalas senyum ramah si gadis padanya dengan senyum simpul. (*kakak perempuan)

"Tadi itu cucunya pamanku." Luhan menjelaskan tanpa Sehun minta. Kemudian dia mengajak Sehun duduk di ayunan yang muat untuk diduduki empat orang.

Sempat ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun yang membuka percakapan. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan menunduk sebentar. "Tadi itu kekanakan. Maaf." Ujarnya pelan.

Sehun menatap Luhan, merasa tersentuh. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan selama ini, justru Luhan lah yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu.

 _Tidak, Sayangku. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf._

Tapi Sehun lagi-lagi belum mampu mengucapkan maaf pada Luhan. Meminta maaf bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi sebagian besar orang, dan Sehun salah satunya.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti tadi." Kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun serius. "Jadi aku ingin tahu akar dari masalah ini." semakin serius. "Kenapa kau ini sebenarnya?"

Sehun refleks meraih jemari Luhan, mengelus punggung tangan istrinya halus, lalu berujar, "Aku ini suamimu. Aku berhak menjagamu."

"Menjagaku dari tas?" Luhan menyela cepat. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun yang lantas menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Bukan begitu." Sehun memperjelas.

Namun Luhan menyela lagi, tidak sabar. "Astaga, itu hanya tas, Sehun. Beratnya tidak seberapa dan aku tidak akan kelelahan hanya karena membawanya kemana-mana. Lagi pula tas itu benda mati, tasnya tidak akan menggigitku dan membuatku kesakitan."

Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang lebih terdengar lucu daripada kesal. Oh, ya. Sehun tahu Luhan kesal, dan ia juga tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin mengamuk kalau ia tertawa karena pernyataan Luhan. Jadi Sehun diam saja. Ia hanya terus mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan halus sembari memasang senyum lembut. Luhan yang menatapnya jadi melunak, perempuan itu membuang napas kesalnya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Tatap aku," Sehun menarik dagu Luhan sehingga tatapan mereka kembali beradu. "Kalau kau tanya aku ini kenapa, aku juga belum bisa menjawabnya. Aku butuh waktu supaya kau bisa paham dengan benar tentang alasanku melakukan banyak hal padamu selama ini."

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang dan aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti." Luhan membujuk. Ia tidak ingin Sehun terus bersembunyi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan tidak ingin hubungan yang seperti ini.

Akan tetapi, Sehun tetap saja nyaman bersembunyi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, Sayang."

Luhan rasanya ingin marah, namun yang keluar justru air matanya. "Lalu kapan?" tanyanya serak, setengah memohon, sisanya pasrah dengan keputusan Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang seperti ini membuat dada Sehun mencelus. Sehun sakit hati. Luhan sudah dibuatnya menangis, entah sudah keberapa kali. Sehun bodoh, dia bukan lelaki yang baik meski Luhan meyakinkannya bahwa dia lelaki yang baik, bahkan Luhan percaya padanya. Tapi sekarang, Sehun tidak percaya pada istrinya sendiri. Sehun merasa dirinya jauh lebih buruk dari apapun yang buruk di dunia ini.

Sehun menelan ludah susah payah, lalu memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Luhan. Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak merangkul tubuhnya. Luhan menolak. Matanya yang basah menatap Sehun dengan kecewa. Jantung Sehun remuk seketika karena menyadari arti tatapan itu untuknya.

"Bicaralah padaku kalau kau sudah siap menjelaskan." Ujarnya. Luhan tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi dengan mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun yang pasti akan tetap menghindari pertanyaan Luhan seputar 'kenapa-kau-ini?', maka dari itu Luhan bangkit dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang tercenung bersama rasa bersalahnya.

Rasa kecewa Luhan membuat Luhan merasa ragu, apakah bahtera rumah tangga ini bisa bertahan lagi setelah sempat berguncang lebih dari setahun yang lalu?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan beraura suram, dan baik Yixing maupun Yifan menyadari aura itu. Luhan lebih sering diam, ia hanya bicara seadanya pada pemilik rumah ini—paman, bibi, dan seorang gadis remaja dari keluarga Luhan— atau berinteraksi kecil dengan Haowen yang sering bertanya ini dan itu. Sementara Sehun, lelaki itu juga hanya bicara seadanya, lalu sesekali mencuri pandang pada Luhan, lalu dia berakhir menghela napas pelan.

Maka setelah makan malam itu, Yixing berniat untuk bertanya pada Luhan. Bukannya dia mau mencampuri masalah Luhan dan Sehun. Dia pikir Luhan butuh teman perempuan untuk berbagi keluh kesah setelah selama ini Luhan sering bercerita pada Yifan untuk mengetahui masalahnya dari sisi seorang lelaki.

"Luhan," Yixing memanggil pelan, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Kini mereka berada di kursi kayu sederhana yang berada di beranda halaman belakang. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yixing. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Yixing balik. Luhan mengaitkan kedua alisnya, dan Yixing segera menawarkan, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Luhan menatapnya, menunduk, lalu terdiam. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan menerima tawaran Yixing. Bukannya Luhan tidak percaya, tentu, Luhan percaya Yixing. Hanya saja… sulit untuk bercerita. Luhan tidak tahu harus cerita dari mana.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita, ya sudah." Yixing akhirnya menyerah setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa jawaban dari Luhan.

Hening lagi.

"Yixing," giliran Luhan yang memanggil dengan pelan. "Bagimu, apa yang membuatmu masih bertahan dengan Yifan selama ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Yixing menaikkan kedua alisnya, tertarik. "Karena aku percaya padanya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau tahu, percaya saja tidak cukup, Luhan," Yixing tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan tertarik dengan jawabannya. "Kepercayaan memang salah satu alasan kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan dengan Yifan. Kau tahu sendiri Yifan punya banyak penggemar di kampus, padahal dia sudah jadi dosen dan sudah memiliki aku—istrinya, tapi tetap saja ada yang mau menggodanya. Meskipun begitu, aku percaya Yifan tidak akan berpaling padaku karena dia juga percaya padaku. Dia percaya pada apa saja yang aku lakukan."

Mendengar itu, Luhan menghela napas. Begini rasanya gundah gulana mendengar kisah cinta pasangan lain, kisah cinta temannya sendiri, yang justru berbeda jauh darinya. Luhan tidak ingin membeda-bedakan rumah tangganya dengan rumah tangga Yifan-Yixing, tapi tidak dia pungkiri juga, Luhan ingin memiliki rumah tangga seperti itu.

"Kalau saja aku dan Sehun tidak berawal seperti dulu." Gumam Luhan pelan yang ternyata didengar oleh Yixing.

Yixing tahu maksud Luhan. Awal hubungan Sehun dan Luhan memang buruk; pemberontakan Sehun, perjodohan mereka, kesalahpahaman, dan sebagainya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Luhan." Yixing berujar kalem. "Kenapa kau berandai seperti itu disaat kalian sudah saling mencintai?"

Luhan lantas menatap Yixing, kemudian menunduk. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau saja aku dan Sehun menikah bukan dari perjodohan tapi dari hubungan yang membuatku tahu seluk-beluk Sehun dengan benar, memahami Sehun dengan baik, kurasa aku tidak akan merasa rumah tanggaku berguncang seperti ini."

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mencerna, berusaha memahami. Beberapa detik berlalu, Yixing pun mulai paham. Luhan sedang kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri dalam beberapa hal dari Sehun. Kira-kira begitu.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bagaimana Sehun dan seluk-beluknya?" tanya Yixing, menembak tepat sasaran. "Kau belum puas dengan hal itu?" sial, dua kali tepat sasaran.

"Yixing," Luhan berusaha untuk mencegah namun Yixing sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah tahu dan memahami dengan benar bagaimana Sehun, Luhan. Kau hanya butuh 'menyentuhnya' dengan lembut, dan Sehun akan luluh padamu,"

Hening dalam beberapa detik.

"Aku melihatmu berdebat dengan Sehun di teras rumahku saat itu. Maaf karena aku lancang, aku tidak berniat menguping," oh, ya, Luhan paham benar perdebatannya dengan Sehun tentang Tao dan masa lalu Sehun memang salah tempat. "Saat itu aku melihat caramu 'menyentuh' Sehun hingga pada akhirnya Sehun luluh padamu. Kupikir Sehun butuh 'sentuhanmu' berupa bujukan halus seperti itu supaya Sehun mau mengungkapkan semuanya padamu. Kalian hanya butuh komunikasi, kupikir begitu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya namun Sehun justru memilih untuk diam, a—"

"Berarti 'sentuhanmu' kurang lembut." Yixing menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ia mengusap-usap pundak Luhan yang terasa tegang. Begitu usapan itu melembut, Yixing dapat merasakan Luhan merilekskan diri.

"Aku tidak ingin mendikte seniorku dalam berumah tangga." Canda Yixing. Wajah Luhan yang sedari tadi muram kini terlihat sedikit lebih cerah, ada senyum yang tersemat di sana. "Tapi aku yakin seniorku ini bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Semangat, ya…"

Luhan memperlebar senyum mendengar itu. Meski Yixing ini lebih muda darinya, tapi Yixing terlahir sebagai perempuan yang cerdas dan dewasa. Yixing saja percaya padanya bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jadi kenapa Luhan tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri?

"Terima kasih, Yixing." Luhan bergumam dalam senyumannya. Yixing mengangguk sembari memasang senyum lebar sebagai balasan.

"Apapun untukmu, Luhan. Jangan patah semangat."

Iya, Luhan. Jangan patah semangat dalam 'menyentuh' Sehun lebih lembut lagi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Haowen tertidur di pelukan Luhan, dan Sehun ingin Luhan memeluknya juga.

Malam itu, Sehun berbaring menghadap Luhan setelah ia selesai berpikir banyak tentang rumah tangganya bersama Luhan selama ini. Tentang betapa berharganya Luhan dan Haowen, betapa egoisnya dia selama ini, betapa tidak mengertinya dia pada istrinya sendiri. Sehun tahu ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya dan Luhan, tapi ini tentang keluarga kecilnya, tentang dirinya, Luhan, dan juga Haowen. Oh, tambahan juga untuk bayi yang sedang di kandung Luhan.

Selama ini, Sehun belajar dari masa lalu. Ia menjadikan luka-lukanya sebagai landasan atas tindakannya pada Luhan selama ini. Luhan pernah hampir meninggal di tangannya, dan Sehun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kali. Maka dari itu Sehun melakukan banyak hal pada Luhan, semuanya untuk melindungi Luhan, untuk tetap mengikat Luhan tetap bersamanya.

Tapi kenapa justru sekarang Sehun tidak mempercayai Luhan bahwa perempuan itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri?

Mungkin karena Yifan pernah bilang padanya bahwa kondisi Luhan buruk sekali saat mengandung Haowen, dan karena kondisi itulah Sehun hampir kehilangan Luhan. Sehun takut, benar. Namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menemukan bagaimana cara mengendalikan ketakutannya. Rasa tidak percaya pada istrinya sendiri ini timbul karena ia ketakutan. Sehun belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik.

Dan kini, Sehun masih berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar atas ketakutannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan Luhan.

Memandangi Luhan dalam diamnya, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan dari wajah damainya ke belakang telinga. Saat itulah Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan belum tidur, Sehun sempat melihat bola mata Luhan bergerak-gerak dalam pejaman matanya. Sehun mendenguskan senyum. Kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya, ikut memeluk Haowen yang berada diantara dirinya dan Luhan, lalu membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh," Sehun berbisik pelan, dia mengusap-usap pundak Luhan lembut. "Aku masih belum bisa menjagamu dengan baik, belum bisa mengerti dirimu dengan baik, aku belum menjadi lelaki yang baik untukmu, Luhan." Lanjutnya sebelum ia mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama. Lalu Sehun memejamkan mata, tidur sambil memeluk Luhan dan Haowen.

Luhan tahu. Ia mendengar bisikan itu. Tebakan Sehun benar, dia belum tidur. Mendengar kalimat itu, Luhan ingin menangis. Ia menggeliat kecil dalam rengkuhan tangan panjang dan kokoh milik Sehun, menahan tangis, menahan isak. Baru kali ini Sehun membuatnya menangis karena rasa kecewa dan sesal yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sepanjang malam itu, Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ia menangis dalam diam, dan Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun terbangun, tidak menemukan Luhan dan Haowen di tempat tidur. Kemudian Sehun dapat mendengar suara cucuran air dan pekikan girang Haowen yang disusul oleh Luhan yang berkata, "Astaga, Haowen. Baju Ibu jadi basah!" lalu Haowen hanya terkikik, suara tawa Haowen yang lucu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Oh, ini pagi yang indah.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Haowen berlari keluar dengan tubuh terlilit handuk putih, ia memekik lagi saat mengetahui Sehun yang sudah duduk di tepian tempat tidur, menunggu anak pertamanya dan Luhan, tentu saja. Haowen lantas menghampiri Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

Sehun menciumi aroma tubuh Haowen sehingga anak kecil itu terkikik geli. "Ih! Ayah!" Haowen mendorong wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Haowen geli, tahu!" sungutnya. Sehun menjepit jemari Haowen dengan bibirnya, iseng. Sontak Haowen memekik lagi, dan kali ini bocah merengek pada Luhan, "Ih! Ayah nakal! Ibu…"

"Haowen sama Ayah dulu, ya," Luhan berkata sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya asal-asalan. Haowen merengek lagi, namun Luhan segera membuka pintu untuk membantu Yixing dan bibinya di dapur.

"Mau kemana?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar. Luhan lantas menatap Sehun, diam, tidak menjawab.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil pelan.

Ada yang mencubit dirinya, Luhan ingin menangis namun ia berusaha untuk menahan. Panggilan itu membuat Luhan teringat akan kalimat Sehun semalam. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan, dia melunak. "Dapur," Luhan menjawab singkat.

Sehun tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Luhan pergi ke dapur meski sebenarnya ingin sekali mencegah. Sehun masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri. Di sisi lain Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan merasa risih, kesal, dan sedih karena keposesifannya, di sisi lainnya lagi Sehun ingin Luhan duduk manis sambil mengusap-usap perut buncitnya dengan sayang. Sehun merasa bimbang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk diam.

"Ayah…" Haowen membangunkan Sehun dari lamunan singkatnya. Anak itu merengut padanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya sehingga handuk putih itu terlepas dari tubuh kecilnya. "Pakaikan aku baju balu." Katanya sambil menunjuk setelan tuksedo hitam berukuran kecil yang sudah tergantung di pintu almari.

Sehun tersenyum, mengangguk. Yang ia lakukan setelah itu adalah mendandani anak pertamanya sebelum giliran dia yang membersihkan diri. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Tao, dan sesuai undangan mantan kekasihnya itu, Sehun datang.

Sejujurnya, Sehun sedikit gugup. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apalagi Sehun sempat memperlakukan Tao dengan buruk setelah mereka berpisah.

Lucu sekali karena tiba-tiba Sehun merasa malu dan takut bertemu dengan Tao.

Selesai mendandani Haowen sehingga bocah itu jadi tampan sekali seperti dirinya, Sehun membersihkan diri, lalu memakai setelan tuksedo yang sama dengan milik Haowen—hanya saja ukurannya jauh lebih besar, tentu saja. Sekarang Sehun sedang memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dari atas sampai bawah, dari ujung kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki kelabu sampai ujung rambut hitamnya yang rapi, Sehun memperhatikannya.

Dalam bayangan itu, Sehun dapat melihat dirinya sendiri yang penuh akan kerumitan. Dia tahu dia rumit, dan begitulah cara kerja pikirannya. Sehun merasa dia sedang melihat sosok lain. Di pantulan cermin itu bukan dirinya, tapi sosok lain yang ia kenal dengan nama Sehun Si Posesif.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Sehun beralih dari cermin. Dilihatnya Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap padanya. Mereka saling diam, memilih untuk berkata melalui tatapan mereka. Kemudian Luhan memutus kontak mata mereka dengan mudah, ia memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menghampiri Sehun. Sehun membeku di tempatnya.

Luhan masih tidak berkata bahkan ketika ia sudah ada di hadapan Sehun. Luhan membuat Sehun berhadapan dengannya dengan benar, lalu membetulkan simpul dasi yang dibuat Sehun tadi.

"Kau tidak pernah menyimpul dasi dengan benar." Ujar Luhan pelan. Tangannya sibuk menyimpul ulang dasi Sehun, begitu pula dengan matanya.

Sehun menaikkan salah satu bibirnya setelah mendengar itu. Sehun tahu Luhan marah dan kecewa padanya, tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun sendirian. Luhan masih perhatian padanya.

Selesai dengan dasi, Luhan tidak lupa membenarkan kerah tuksedo Sehun, merapikannya, lalu berakhirlah kedua tangan Luhan di dada Sehun. Luhan dapat merasakan debaran jantung Sehun yang normal di telapak tangan kanannya. Menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali menatap Sehun, menunjukkan betapa marah, kecewa, dan sedihnya dia karena Sehun.

"Jika memang kau tidak mau berbagi pikiran denganku, _it's okay_." Ia menyematkan senyum baik-baik saja namun matanya berkilat sebaliknya. "Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Jujur, Sehun harap-harap cemas. Lelaki itu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Namun entah mengapa, Luhan menarik lagi tangannya. Luhan enggan menatapnya, kepalanya tertunduk.

 _Oh, tidak…_

Sehun refleks menangkup wajah Luhan demi membawa mata Luhan untuk kembali menatapnya. Saat itulah ia melihat Luhan sudah hendak menangis, matanya basah, hidungnya merah, bibirnya berkedut menahan isakan. Sehun tercenung, jantungnya diremas-remas sarung tangan berduri. "Lu—han…" Sehun refleks menyebut nama istrinya dengan serak dan kalut. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia menyerah, Sehun membiarkan Luhan menunduk lagi.

Luhan membersit hidungnya yang basah dan kembali menatap Sehun. Sekuat tenaga Luhan berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu untuk menjelaskan, aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan." Dan sekuat tenaga pula Luhan menahan isak lagi. Begitu berat memutuskan hal ini, karena ia pikir Sehun memang butuh tempat untuk berbagi cerita suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan itu, Luhan tidak tahu.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Sehun lantas menatap mata Luhan untuk mencari keganjilan disana. Nihil, Sehun tidak menemukan apapun. Luhan bersungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataan itu dan Sehun merasa dia sudah gagal menjadi orang yang mampu membahagiakan Luhan.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia membahagiakan Luhan kalau Luhan saja menangis karenanya di hadapannya? Bahkan perempuan itu masih mampu bersabar menghadapi sikap posesifnya selama ini, dan Sehun tahu Luhan tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang itu. Suami macam apa dia ini?

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan tersenyum menenangkan. Ia mengusap lembut rahang tegas Sehun dan kembali berkata dengan nada meneduhkan. "Kau memang butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Sehun bungkam. Ia hanya menatap Luhan, membisu, dia memang tidak bisa berkata dan tidak tahu harus menanggapi karena Sehun terlanjur merasa rendah sekali di hadapan Luhan. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menunduk, dan berusaha untuk mengatur pernapasannya sendiri. Rasa rendah diri itu membuatnya ingin… entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun mendadak bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Namun kebingungan itu mendadak sirna ketika Luhan meraihnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit Luhan, lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan beserta perut buncitnya. Setelah itu, Sehun merasa ia kembali mengorbit dengan benar. Luhan kembali menariknya dengan gravitasi yang kuat. Luhan benar-benar _sesuatu_ yang hebat.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Aku mau ke tempat Tao dulu, ya…" pamit Luhan setelah baru saja mereka memasuki ruangan luas bernuansa putih itu. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Luhan mengajak serta Yixing dan mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan bertirai putih, disusul Haowen yang berlari mengikuti Ibunya. Di sana pasti ada Tao.

Pandangan Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Luhan yang cantik—oh Ya Tuhan, Luhan memakai gaun sederhana berwarna _mocca_ yang membuat kulitnya jadi terlihat cerah, cantik sekali— bahkan setelah perempuan itu menghilang di balik tirai tadi. Ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yifan yang ada di sebelahnya, Sehun baru beralih.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yifan tersenyum miring, menggeser tempatnya berdiri sehingga memperlihatkan seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah ramah, bermata sipit, bersenyum lembut, berhidung mancung, serta berambut hitam yang sedikit bergelombang. Sehun tidak mengenal lelaki ini. Ia memperhatikan dari atas ke—oh, jadi ini calon suami Tao?

"Ini calon suami Tao." Yifan memperkenalkan mereka. Sudah Sehun duga, tebakannya benar. "Yifeng, ini Sehun. Sehun, ini Yifeng."

Kedua lelaki itu bersalaman, saling tersenyum untuk menyapa. Setelah itu mereka berbincang tentang hal-hal ringan. Yifan terlihat akrab dengan Yifeng, mungkin mereka teman lama atau bagaimana, Sehun tidak tahu. Yifeng lancar dalam berbahasa Korea, dan ia sering mengajak Sehun mengobrol. Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya, tersenyum, dan tertawa sekenanya.

Dalam diam, Sehun bersyukur. Melihat bagaimana Yifeng berbaur dan berbicara, gestur tubuhnya, serta berbagai ekspresinya, Sehun tahu Tao sudah mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

Lama berbincang, Yifeng berpamitan karena acara akan segera dimulai. Lalu Luhan kembali padanya, mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu meja bundar yang kosong bersama Yixing dan Yifan. Suasana di ruangan itupun berubah hening.

"Tao cantik sekali, _lho_." Luhan berbisik tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun terkesiap karena bisikannya.

Atau karena apa yang disampaikan Luhan?

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak mengerti. Hendak ia bertanya, namun tersendat di ujung lidah karena sang pembawa acara menyebutkan nama Yifeng. Lelaki peranakan Cina itu berjalan di karpet merah dengan gagah, memasang senyum bahagianya, dan berdiri di depan sana.

"Serius dia cantik." Luhan kembali berbisik, dan sial itu membuatnya kesal.

Meski Luhan menginfokan bahwa Tao cantik hari ini, baginya, tetap Luhan yang paling cantik dari yang cantik-cantik di luar sana.

Tidak berapa lama, terlihatlah sosok Tao. Perempuan yang sudah lama sekali tak dilihatnya itu berjalan di karpet merah bersama seorang pria setengah baya yang tidak Sehun kenal—mungkin pria itu paman atau wali dari Tao, Sehun tidak begitu mengenal keluarga Tao yang tersisa. Tao terlihat anggun dengan _wedding dress_ putihnya, senyumnya masih terlihat manis sekali. Tao terlihat sama seperti dulu.

Namun saat ini keadaan mereka memang sudah tidak sama lagi.

Setelah pasangan yang sudah resmi menjadi suami istri itu mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan, Sehun tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu memandang Tao penuh arti, seolah dia ingin merasakan apa yang Tao rasakan saat ini, ingin mengulas senyum lebar yang cerah dan bahagia seperti senyum Tao, ingin… Sehun tersenyum melihat tatapan dan ekspresi Luhan ketika melihat Tao berciuman dengan suaminya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan halus.

Luhan mendongak padanya. "Ingin melakukan apa?" tanyanya balik.

Sehun menggidikkan dagunya ke arah Tao.

Luhan mengerutkan alis, pipinya memerah ketika ia bertanya, "Berciuman maksudmu?"

Sehun hampir meledakkan tawa diantara sorak-sorai tamu di ruangan ini. "Bukan, Sayang."

"Lalu apa?"

"Menikah lagi."

Wajah Luhan lantas memerah, matanya membulat, dan Sehun gemas dengan ekspresi terkejut itu. "Memangnya—"

"Bisa." Sehun menyela sambil mengangguk. "Mau, tidak?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak, lalu menyipitkan mata setengah sebal. "Lamar aku dengan benar!" sungutnya pelan sambil menepuk lengan Sehun ringan.

Sehun terkekeh. Oh, baiklah. Sehun akan menganggap kalimat protes dari Luhan itu adalah jawaban 'iya' atas pertanyaannya.

Begitulah percakapan dan suasana yang diingat Sehun ketika sekarang ini dia berada di sebelah Tao. Setelah acara inti usai, pernikahan ini jadi beratmosfer santai. Tao dan Yifeng lantas menghampiri meja tempatnya duduk, lebih tepatnya untuk menyapa Yifan dan menerima ucapan selamat dari lelaki itu dan juga Yixing. Lalu Tao menyapa Luhan, lalu menatap canggung padanya yang entah mengapa justru menunggu kedatangan Tao.

Oh, ya. Sehun hanya ingin meluruskan apa yang salah diantara mereka setelah mereka berpisah.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di taman belakang _hall_ tadi, dan hanya berdua—Luhan dan Yifeng memang mengijinkan mereka untuk bicara berdua, dan Sehun pikir, Yifeng tahu banyak hal tentang masalah dari hubungannya dengan Tao di masa lalu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Tao membuka percakapan dengan suara serak. Ia berdeham-deham dan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Merasa bingung harus menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa datang kesini. Akan tetapi, akhirnya ia hanya bisa membalas, "Luhan yang memintaku untuk datang ke sini." yang lantas membuat Tao menoleh ke belakang, pada Luhan yang duduk di mejanya dan tertawa bersama Haowen, Yixing serta Yifan. Tao mengulas senyum.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya." Gumam Tao. Sehun mengangguk setuju dan mereka akhirnya mengobrol hal-hal ringan tentang kabar dan kondisi Tao setelah Tao pulang ke Cina.

"Tao," Sehun memanggil pelan setelah suasana hening sempat merajai mereka. Tao lantas menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun. "Kupikir kita memang tidak harus berpisah dengan cara yang buruk seperti dulu."

Ekspresi Tao mendadak berubah. Ada kilat terkejut dan tidak mengerti di kedua manik hitamnya.

"Maafkan aku yang membuangmu, selingkuh darimu, dan—"

"Itu sudah lama sekali." Tao menyela serak.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Maafkan aku. Kau tahu, aku lelaki yang brengsek."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu." Balas Tao cepat, terdengar tulus sekali. "Aku juga salah padamu. Karena aku, kau marah dan…" bayangan kesalahannya pada Sehun kembali berputar diingatan Tao dengan jelas. Tao memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas sesal. "Kupikir memang sudah jalannya begitu. Pada akhirnya kita saling mendua dan kita tidak bisa bersama."

Sehun melipat bibirnya, membasahinya sejenak. "Semua jadi begitu rumit," Sehun bergumam pelan. Tao yang mendengarnya, menanggapinya dengan gelengan samar.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, Sehun. Aku pulang ke Cina, berhasil membangun hidup bahagiaku sendiri, dan mengikhlaskanmu dengan menyerahkan hidupku pada lelaki lain. Kau pun juga begitu," Tao tersenyum lagi. Ia menoleh pada Luhan lagi, memandangi perempuan yang pernah tidak ia sukai itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Kau berbeda sekali saat bersama Luhan. Kau jauh terlihat lebih bahagia. Kau sudah membahagiakan dirimu jauh sebelum aku membahagiakan diriku sendiri."

Oh, ya, tentu. Sehun bahagia sekali bisa memiliki Luhan. Tapi kondisi keluarga kecilnya saat ini memang sedang tidak bahagia. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya yang membuat bahtera rumah tangganya jadi sedikit berguncang.

Sehun diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa karena pembicaraan ini jadi sedikit melenceng dari topik utama.

"Jelas Luhan memang lebih baik daripada aku." Tao melanjutkan sembari kembali menatap Sehun. Ada senyum tulus yang ditujukan untuk Sehun dari perempuan itu. Sehun yang melihatnya jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Yifeng jauh lebih baik daripada aku." Balas Sehun. "Selamat, ya…"

Tao mengangguk, mengulas senyum lebih lebar padanya.

"Maaf untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, dan terima kasih atas lima tahun yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Tao tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. "Maaf untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku di _pub_ waktu itu."

* * *

 **…**

 **to be continue…**

 **.**

 **QnA session from chapter 3**

 **Q:** Memangnya ada ya yang kayak Tao gitu? Aku malah ngga kepikiran punya pikiran kayak Tao.

 **A:** Aku bakal jawab "Iya" tapi nggak tahu seberapa besar presentasenya. Sejujurnya, aku bikin kolom 'PENTING' di chapter kemaren karena aku nggak tahu siapa aja yang baca ceritaku. Nggak memungkiri kan anak di bawah umur nyasar ke cerita ber-rate M? Mereka masih bau kunyit (Maaf, aku agak kasar) dan cuma tahu sebatas, "Aku cinta kamu," tanpa tahu ampas-ampasnya dari menjalin sebuah hubungan. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga aja sih, aku ngga mau ceritaku cuma diambil hal yang nggak baiknya aja. Makanya aku kasih tahu kalau apa yang dipikirin Tao itu ngga baik.

 **Q:** Kak kenapa aku ngga nemu ff Howler, sih?

 **A:** Hmm… Sebelumnya aku udah bahas alasanku di author notes sih. Kalau kalian ngga nemu di author notes yang ada di cerita ini, berarti ada di cerita **When the Wind Blows.** Alasannya? Maaf sekali, sayang-sayangku. Aku tidak bisa ngasih tau alasannya secara gamblang. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku berpikir bahwa ada baiknya menghapus beberapa cerita. Ya intinya ada sih, rumit kalau dijelasin. Serumit pikirannya Sehun hehehehe.

 **.**

 **Question for chapter 4**

 **Menurut kalian apakah Luhan terlalu sabar? Kalau iya, kenapa? Kalau tidak, kenapa?**

 **.**

Sebelumnya, Mohon maaf lahir batin ya… Jikalau mungkin aku pernah menyakiti kalian baik disengaja maupun tidak sengaja, aku minta maaf. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. :)

Hai! Akhirnya bisa balik setelah sibuk dengan dunia sendiri heheh. Maafkan maafkan. Aku nggabakal ngomong banyak berhubung aku udah jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari chapter sebelumnya. Aku tahu kalian udah kenyang, jadi cukup sekian aja ya. Semoga tidak ada typo(s) yang nyempil. Aku males ngecek lagi hehehehe. Jangan lupa _review_ , kalau bisa jawab pertanyaannya yah hehehe.

 _See you!_

 **Ps:** happy 520 day! :)

 **Pss:** semoga chapter ini nggak terkesan tergesa-gesa ya… :')


	7. 05 Supernova

**Universe**

 **05\. Supernova**

 **(n)** ledakan dari suatu bintang di galaksi yang memancarkan energi paling banyak daripada nova serta menandai berakhirnya riwayat suatu bintang.

 **…**

* * *

"Halooo!"

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu dan menemukan siapa tamunya siang ini. Baekhyun beserta ketiga anaknya datang. Lantas perempuan bermata sipit itu berhambur memeluk Luhan.

"Lama tidak bertemu…" Baekhyun berujar setelah dia melonggarkan pelukan dan melihat perut Luhan yang semakin besar dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya—mungkin sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. "Rasanya seperti aku baru melihatmu kemarin lalu sekarang tiba-tiba aku melihatmu dengan perut besar."

Luhan terkekeh, " _Loh_ , Chanyeol mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Chanyeol masih ada urusan di kantor. Katanya nanti menyusul kemari."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kemudian beralih pada Jiwon, seorang anak perempuan yang menarik-narik lengan Taehyung untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Park itu berisik sekali ketika merengek, "Ayo macuk dan beltemu Owen," (Ayo masuk dan bertemu Haowen) kemudian dikompori oleh anak kedua Baekhyun yang bernama Jesper dengan kalimat, "Iya, _hyung_. Ayolah…" Sementara Taehyung sendiri, kakak dari adik-adiknya itu mencoba bersabar. Taehyung memang tidak banyak protes karena adik-adiknya yang berisik tapi dia segera berdiri setelah selesai melepas sepatunya dan segera menggiring kedua adiknya ke dalam.

Luhan tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara Taehyung bersabar dalam menghadapi kedua adiknya yang aktif.

"Kurasa Taehyung itu kakak yang baik." Komentar Luhan sembari menggeser tubuhnya supaya Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalam. Ia menggiring istri dari sepupu Sehun itu ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana anak-anak mereka bertemu dan bermain bersama di sana.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, dia memang tidak pernah mengomel karena adik-adiknya aktif sekali. Taehyung mewarisi sifat sabar dari Chanyeol." Ia tersenyum ketika menjelaskannya.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, mengangguk-angguk kecil, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana anak-anak kecil itu bermain di karpet, berceloteh, dan tertawa bersama.

"Jadi bagaimana liburanmu di Cina? Menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Luhan lantas memasang wajah kuyu, menahan senyum, namun dia menganggukkan kepala. "Oh, ya, menyenangkan bisa kembali ke Cina meskipun itu hanya seminggu." Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Kami sering pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata di Qingdao." Lanjutnya pelan. Meskipun pernyataannya tadi menunjukkan bahwa dia senang bisa kembali ke Cina, Luhan justru menunjukkan ekspresi dan nada suara yang muram. Baekhyun bahkan sampai mengernyitkan kening karena tanggapan Luhan.

Baekhyun bingung. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk bertanya daripada penasaran. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menunduk sebentar, berpikir, dan menghela napas. Baekhyun bukanlah orang baru dalam hidupnya. Perempuan itu adalah istri dari Park Chanyeol, sepupu Sehun, yang pernah membantunya dalam beberapa hal di masa lalu. Dengan Baekhyun, Luhan merasa nyaman saat bercerita. Baekhyun adalah orang ketiga setelah Yifan dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi tempatnya bercerita. Bedanya, Luhan justru lebih sering bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang Sehun. Sebab perempuan itu tahu benar bagaimana Sehun. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Luhan sudah membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun tiba dan menyapa Baekhyun dari arah tangga.

"Oh, hai, Baekhyun." Sehun tersenyum pada teman masa kecilnya itu, sementara Luhan segera menutup bibirnya kembali, melirik ke arah lain, mendesah pelan. Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu karena fokusnya tertuju pada Baekhyun saja waktu itu.

Baekhyun berdiri untuk menyambut Sehun. "Hai," Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya. "Kupikir kau sibuk di kantor."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku membawa semua pekerjaanku ke rumah." Sehun menjawab seperlunya.

"Bukankah kau jadi harus bolak-balik ke kantor kalau kau membawa pekerjaanmu ke sini?"

Baekhyun sempat merasa ada atmosfir canggung selama beberapa detik sebelum Sehun menggeleng dan menjelaskan, "Oh, biar aku lebih dekat dengan Luhan saja."

Otomatis Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja di tempatnya. Mendengar jawaban Sehun yang demikian membuat Baekhyun paham. Bagi Baekhyun, masalah ini tidak asing. Baekhyun tahu masalah ini karena Luhan pernah bercerita padanya. Baekhyun pikir, masalah yang sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah ini justru berkembang menjadi rumit jikalau pasangan ini yang menghadapinya. Baekhyun mengenal Sehun dan Luhan dengan baik. Sehun memang tidak pandai mengutarakan sesuatu pada seseorang, padanya, bahkan pada istrinya sekalipun. Sementara Luhan, perempuan itu penyabar dan pemaklum. Mungkin itulah yang menjadikan masalah lama ini jadi tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Saat ini, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati; _mengapa mereka berdua begitu sulit untuk berbicara dan mengutarakan semuanya?_

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon. Kemudian dia berpura-pura melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, sudah masuk jam makan siang." Ujarnya sebelum beralih pada Luhan. "Bolehkah aku memasak sesuatu untuk kalian?"

"Eh?" Luhan tersentak kecil dengan permintaan Baekhyun. "Baek… Kenapa?" tanyanya ragu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, senyum penuh arti yang membuat Luhan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Yah… Baiklah." Luhan menghela napas pelan.

Kemudian Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun. "Sehun, bantu aku, ya? Kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

Sehun mengerjap, menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Daripada aku meminta Luhan untuk membantuku."

 _Oh, sindiran halus_ , batin Luhan sedikit terkejut. Mulut Baekhyun ini memang lemas sekali mengenai hal-hal seperti ini.

Mendengar alasan itu, akhirnya Sehun menyetujui. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur sementara dia ingin melihat wajah Luhan sejenak untuk melepas penat setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Puas memandangi wajah istrinya, Sehun tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala Luhan halus, lalu menyusul Baekhyun. Perempuan itu sedang mencari-cari bahan makanan yang cocok untuk dimakan pada siang hari ini.

"Kau bekerja lembur akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari membawa beberapa sayur di pelukannya ke meja dapur.

Sehun mengangguk. "Karena kutinggal ke Cina, kerjaanku jadi lumayan menumpuk." Jelasnya singkat. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Cina?"

"Menyenangkan." Sehun mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksinya jadi mengerutkan kening.

"Menyenangkan?" Baekhyun menirukan nada bicara Sehun saat berkata demikian. "Serius menyenangkan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, menghela napas. Kemudian ia mulai memberi Baekhyun perhatian penuh. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tenang tanpa memandang ke arah Sehun. Sehun tahu tujuannya saat ini; membantu menyelesaikan masalah Sehun dan Luhan. Wah, Sehun ini memang mengerti dirinya dengan baik.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya sebab Baekhyun tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan sibuk mencuci beberapa sayur dan lantas memotong-motongnya di talenan.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi aku merasa kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan beberapa hal diantara kalian dengan baik. Maka dari itu sekarang aku turun tangan." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada tenang, memulai perbincangannya dengan Sehun. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Luhan, tapi jangan menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Kasihan, Luhan tidak bisa bernapas."

Sehun mengerutkan kening, kepalanya meneleng ke samping, tatapannya tidak suka, namun Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan.

"Biarkan aku meneruskan apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu terlebih dahulu," Baekhyun kali ini fokus pada Sehun. Ia meletakkan pisau di atas talenan kemudian. "Aku sudah mendengar hal ini dari Luhan, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, dan kupikir kalian bisa mengatasinya dan kupikir juga sekarang kalian sudah bebas dari masalah ini. Tapi kenapa kalian saling menahan?" Jeda sejenak, Baekhyun menghela napas. "Sehun, melihatmu bersikap seperti ini pada Luhan, aku jadi melihat sosok ayahmu dalam dirimu. Dulu ayahmu mengekangmu karena beliau sangat menyayangimu, kau sangat berharga di mata beliau. Lalu apakah kau juga punya alasan yang sama dengan ayahmu saat kau mengekang Luhan?"

Mendengar itu, Sehun jadi sedikit merasa tertampar. Baekhyun tahu saat itu Sehun benci ayahnya yang bersikap demikian padanya. Sehun benci dikekang dengan alasan bahwa ia adalah anak semata wayang yang sangat berharga. Waktu itu, Sehun muda hanya berpikir; aku masih muda dan jangan halangi aku untuk melindungiku! Sehun muda memang berjiwa bebas.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Sehun yang sekarang ya jadi Sehun yang tidak lagi sebebas dulu. Setiap hari dia berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen kantor, bertemu Luhan, bermain dengan Haowen jika dia sempat, memanjakan Luhan dengan caranya, dan ia juga berkewajiban menjaga serta membina rumah tangganya dengan Luhan. Dan, sekarang, lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Memang benar dia sudah tidak sebebas dulu, untuk beberapa hal, dia sudah melakukannya dengan baik, tapi apakah Sehun sudah membina dan menjaga rumah tangganya dengan benar?

Sehun tercenung. Ia menunduk selagi Baekhyun kembali memotong sayuran lalu menyiapkan beberapa alat masak yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas kompor.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aku terlalu takut." Sehun mengaku kemudian. Ia menerawang, menghela napas pelan. "Luhan sangat berharga bagiku."

"Dan itu sebabnya kau mengekang Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

Sehun diam, tidak menjawab. Justru matanya beralih dari lantai menuju Luhan yang mengawasi anak-anak kecil yang bermain di ruang tengah. Tidak ada sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah, jadi Sehun bisa memperhatikan Luhan dengan leluasa.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, melihat Sehun diam seperti itu, Baekhyun menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa jawaban Sehun adalah 'iya'. Kemudian Baekhyun ikut beralih pada Luhan. Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan tangan yang selalu refleks mengusap perut buncitnya. Lalu otomatis Baekhyun terlempar ke masa lalu, saat mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan kritis setelah melahirkan Haowen, dan saat Baekhyun melihat bagaimana kondisi Sehun karena kabar menggemparkan itu. Sehun hampa, seperti kehilangan nyawa, tapi berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun juga ingat bagaimana sosok Luhan yang terbaring di ruang ICU saat Baekhyun menjenguknya waktu itu. Luhan kurus sekali meskipun perempuan itu sehabis melahirkan, lingkaran pergelangan tangannya kecil, wajahnya jadi tirus. Seperti yang dokter bilang waktu itu, Luhan bisa berkondisi demikian karena Luhan tidak menjaga pola makan dengan baik dan sedang dalam kondisi _stress_ yang berlebih saat mengandung Haowen.

Tapi… sekarang 'kan sudah berbeda.

Menghela napas, Baekhyun kembali ke masa kini. Perempuan itu beralih lagi pada Sehun. "Kuharap kau mengerti batasanmu dalam melarang Luhan melakukan ini dan itu, Sehun. Jangan pentingkan egomu. Pikirkan juga Luhan."

Kalimat itu lantas membuat Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun, pada perempuan yang hanya menatapnya santai. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, lalu meraih spatula, lalu menyerahkannya pada lelaki yang menatapnya penuh arti. Baekhyun tidak akan bertanya lagi. Jawaban Sehun sudah jelas, dia paham. Baekhyun juga tidak akan melanjutkan ceramahnya hari ini. Itu bukan urusan rumah tangganya. Baekhyun hanya membantu sedikit, dan semoga itu berguna.

"Hei," interupsi Baekhyun. Sehun tersentak dan lantas tatapannya berubah sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun menyematkan senyum kecil. "Bantu aku memasak. Aku masak banyak kali ini."

Sehun mengangguk. Hendak dia meraih spatula itu, namun suara bel rumah pertanda ada tamu itu membuat Sehun urung. Sehun menarik lagi tangannya lalu dia berjalan menjauh. Sebelum itu, Baekhyun mencegahnya. Ia mencekal ringan lengan Sehun, sehingga Sehun kembali menatapnya.

"Ada tamu," Sehun menjelaskan dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Perempuan itu lantas menunjuk Luhan yang berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah ini. Sehun memperhatikan istrinya.

"Biar Luhan yang membukakannya." Kata Baekhyun sembari meletakkan spatula tadi di tangan Sehun. "Kau tahu, ibu hamil juga butuh jalan-jalan supaya proses kelahirannya lancar."

Sehun terdiam. Baekhyun sedang menyindirnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol!" suara Luhan terdengar dan lantas membuat Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Kemudian ia bisa melihat suaminya menghampiri tempatnya sekarang dengan senyum merekah, sementara Luhan kembali lagi duduk di sofa untuk mengawasi anak-anak mereka yang sedang bermain.

"Jam dua aku kembali ke kantor lagi." Chanyeol berujar setelah dia memberi kecupan singkat di kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menyapa Sehun kemudian.

"Hai, _bro_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat menyalami dan memeluk akrab Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, menyapa seadanya, dan kemudian mengobrol dengan sepupunya itu sembari membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikan masakannya. Setelah kedatangan Chanyeol, Sehun merasa lebih rileks. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa menjaga mulutnya yang lemas sekali kalau diminta menyindir itu karena ada Chanyeol. Sehun tahu Baekhyun bisa menjaga rahasia.

Setidaknya begitu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam. Luhan keluar dari kamar Haowen. Baru saja dia berhasil menidurkan Haowen dengan beberapa gelitikan di tubuh kecil Haowen dan satu dongeng panjang yang melelahkan. Luhan haus, jadi dia pergi ke dapur untuk meredakan dahaganya.

Di dapur, Luhan menyadari bahwa pintu kaca geser yang menjadi sekat antara dapur dan halaman belakang itu terbuka. Mengurungkan niatnya sejenak, Luhan mengintip Sehun—siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki itu?— yang berada di sana. Sehun sedang membelakanginya, duduk di bangku kayu sendirian. Luhan mengernyit, berpikir, halaman belakang itu bukan tempat Sehun biasa untuk sendirian. Sehun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sendirinya di balkon kamar saat tengah malam atau di ruang kerjanya. Tapi ini… ada yang tidak beres kah?

Luhan menggigit bibir dalamnya, kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk meniadakan haus. Setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih, Luhan menimang sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir kopi untuk Sehun. Kemudian Luhan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Aroma dari kopi itu membuat Sehun menoleh. Ada Luhan yang tersenyum padanya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Di luar dingin." Luhan membuka percakapan sembari menyerahkan kopi buatannya pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Sehun menerima kopi buatan istrinya. Kemudian dia membalas pernyataan Luhan tadi dengan kalimat, "Tidak setelah kau dan kopi ini datang."

Luhan terkekeh. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sementara Sehun mulai menikmati kopi yang diberikan Luhan. Sehun menghirup aroma kopinya, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Rasa pahit pun menyapa lidahnya. Keningnya berkerut samar saat merasakan rasa itu di pangkal lidahnya. Setelah itu Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di sebelahnya setelah ia menggeser tempat menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Sehun merangkul hangat bahu kecil istrinya, membuat Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun yang lebar.

"Kau bilang di luar dingin, lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Supaya kau bisa memelukku," Luhan tersenyum-senyum saat menjawabnya.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia diam, tidak menanggapi, tetapi ia mempererat rangkulannya pada tubuh Luhan.

Hening.

Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun berpikir sendiri. Lebih tepatnya setelah Baekhyun memintanya membantu di dapur dan Luhan tahu mereka berbicara tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan secara detail, Luhan tidak bertanya pada Baekhyun. Entah apa yang Baekhyun wanti-wanti pada Sehun, yang mungkin adalah hal yang sedang Sehun pikirkan akhir-akhir ini, Luhan tidak tahu.

Jujur saja, Luhan penasaran. Jadi dia membuka percakapan malam itu dengan pertanyaan, "Aku sering melihatmu berpikir keras akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?"

Luhan bisa merasakan bahu Sehun tegang sejenak di belakang kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun menjawab, Luhan tahu lelaki itu sedang berkilah.

"Serius?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Lalu Luhan menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sehun, menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Kau tertekan," ia mencoba membujuk. "Cerita saja kalau kau mau,"

Sehun yang tadi balas menatapnya, lantas mengalihkan pandangan. Sehun diam. Lama tidak ada jawaban membuat Luhan diam-diam menghembuskan napas resah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Apakah memang Luhan tidak sepantas itu mendapatkan sebuah cerita dari pikiran suaminya?

Luhan jadi rendah diri, dan ia mulai berpikir kalau Sehun tidak mempercayainya.

Tapi… Mungkinkan itu? Mungkinkah Sehun tidak mempercayainya? Selama ini Sehun masih bertahan dengannya, dan Luhan pikir karena Sehun percaya padanya. Bukankah salah satu cara agar sebuah hubungan itu dapat tetap bertahan karena saling percaya? Lalu, jika memang Sehun tidak percaya padanya, untuk apa Sehun tetap berada di sisinya?

Luhan menatap kaki telanjangnya yang menyentuh rerumputan di halaman belakang. Dingin. Rasa itu merambat dan tiba-tiba membuat hatinya menggigil ketakutan. Pikiran bahwa Sehun tidak percaya padanya membuat Luhan kalut dan takut. Oh, ya, tentu. Kalau Sehun tidak percaya padanya, bukankah salah satu pondasi dari rumah tangganya hancur?

"Di luar dingin," suara rendah Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan lantas menatapnya, memandang ekspresi Sehun yang tidak bisa dia tebak. "Masuk, ya?"

Sehun sudah berdiri dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, lalu menatap tangan besar lelaki itu, beberapa kali berganti pandangan, lalu akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Tangan suaminya hangat, Luhan tersenyum ketika merasakan sensasi hangatnya. Di sisi lain, sensasi itu membuat Luhan bingung. Memang Luhan nyaman, Luhan merasa Sehun akan tetap berada di sisinya, namun sisanya Luhan takut akan kehilangan Sehun dan genggaman tangannya yang hangat.

Kenyamanan dan ketakutan itu membuat Luhan merasa… dia butuh Sehun memperjelas semuanya ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sehun diam saja setelah itu, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Meski Luhan sebenarnya ingin Sehun memperjelas semuanya, namun Luhan tidak ingin meminta secara terang-terangan kepada Sehun. Luhan ingin Sehun menyadari apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Peka sedikitlah, intinya. Tapi sepertinya, lelaki itu enggan untuk menjelaskan, bahkan beberapa hari berlalu seperti biasa.

Siang itu, Luhan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bandara. Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan keluarga kecil mereka baru saja pulang dari Inggris setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya mereka berada di sana. Luhan senang, tentu. Maka dari itu ketika ia dikabari Kyungsoo bahwa perempuan bermata bulat itu akan pulang, Luhan dengan bahagia menawarkan diri menjadi orang pertama yang mereka lihat di bandara.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo sehari sebelum ia berangkat ke bandara, terdengar ragu, juga cemas.

Luhan tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Aku akan bilang ke Sehun besok dan semoga dia memperbolehkan."

Oh, ya, semoga saja.

Jadi setelah ia yakin dengan penampilannya, Luhan turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang tengah. Tadi dia sempat mendengar suara Haowen yang merengek-rengek pada Sehun di sana soalnya.

Meski saat itu Luhan berusaha bersikap santai, nyatanya, Luhan berusaha untuk tenang dalam diamnya. Dia berdoa dalam hati supaya Sehun memperbolehkan. Luhan benar-benar rindu pada Kyungsoo!

Setelah memantapkan diri, Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di karpet merah bersama Haowen. Lelaki itu lantas mendongak ketika Luhan memanggil namanya. Keningnya berkerut, bingung, lalu ia bangkit. "Kenapa kau berdandan?" tanyanya.

Luhan membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Aku mau pergi," Luhan menjawab tenang. Ia berdeham pelan dan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo,"

Kedua alis Sehun terlihat menyatu untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. "Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang sempurna. "Kapan?"

"Nanti. Satu jam lagi dia sampai. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya dan—"

"Di rumah saja, ya…"

Semangat yang Luhan pupuk sedari tadi mendadak menjadi pupus. Senyumnya mengendur, namun ia tetap mempertahankan senyum tipisnya ketika ia bertanya, "Kenapa harus di rumah? Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Kyungsoo dan kupikir tidak masalah kalau aku berpergian sebentar."

Sehun diam, ia tidak menjawab. Kemudian dia menunduk, melihat Haowen yang mendongak menatap mereka tidak mengerti. Haowen bingung dengan perbincangan mereka. Lantas Sehun membungkuk, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Haowen. "Haowen main sendiri dulu, ya. Nanti Ayah kembali lagi." Katanya dengan senyum kecil. Setelah Haowen mengangguk padanya, Sehun segera mengajak Luhan untuk berbicara di halaman belakang.

Berbicara di tempat yang sejuk ini, bukannya merasa tenang, justru mereka merasa tegang. Mereka tahu bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan bertengkar, tahu juga bahwa pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan berujung sama—tidak ada penyelesaian akhir yang melegakan di setiap masalah yang mereka alami. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, saling menelisik manik masing-masing.

"Luhan," Sehun yang mengawali dengan memanggil Luhan resah. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap di rumah?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena…"

Jeda yang sedikit lama membuat Luhan yang sudah hapal dengan reaksi Sehun dan hilang kesabaran akhirnya kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa aku harus ada di rumah? Kenapa aku harus berdiam diri saja?"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, Sehun,"

"Berdiam diri di rumah bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, Luhan. Ada aku, ada Haowen juga,"

"Memang bukan!" Luhan memejamkan matanya setelah berkata demikian. Astaga, mendadak emosinya meledak dan ia tidak sengaja meninggikan suaranya karena perdebatan ini. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika ia kembali membuka kelopak mata, Luhan baru tahu bahwa Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya dan sedikit terkejut. Seketika Luhan merasa bersalah. Ia menunduk, "Sehun, bukan maksudku…" tercekat.

Yah, Luhan ingin berontak hanya saja dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan memilih untuk menekan lebih keras kesabarannya hanya untuk menunggu Sehun bercerita.

Namun nyatanya, Sehun memilih untuk tidak berbagi dengannya. Luhan merasa dia gagal, dalam hal apapun.

"Sebaiknya kau ada di rumah." Sehun berkata datar. Kemudian Sehun berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana, namun Luhan segera menahan lengannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Akan tetapi, Sehun enggan untuk menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus ada di rumah?" tanya Luhan lagi. Kali ini nadanya jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, jauh lebih memohon, jauh lebih menuntut Sehun supaya lelaki itu bisa menjawabnya.

Sehun tidak juga menjawab. Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak sakit hati. Dia memang menunggu, tapi bukankah menunggu itu melelahkan? Jujur, Luhan kesakitan sekarang ini, dan dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit itu demi membujuk Sehun supaya ia bisa bercerita padanya.

Sementara Sehun sendiri, dia tahu bahwa Luhan berusaha untuk membuatnya bercerita. Dia tahu itu. Sejujurnya, Sehun juga ingin bercerita. Hanya saja, tiap melihat tatapan mata Luhan untuknya, Sehun urung. Sehun tidak tega. Mungkin, jikalau Sehun mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak mempercayai Luhan dalam beberapa hal selama ini, mampu membuat Luhan terbunuh perlahan. Sehun tidak ingin begitu meski sebenarnya dia ingin jujur pada Luhan.

Sehun tahu bahwa dia kurang dalam banyak hal. Dia tahu itu. Tapi untuk yang kesekian kali, Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi. Sungguh!

Jadi daripada dia menyakiti perasaan Luhan karena alasannya yang sebenarnya, Sehun memilih untuk diam. Tanpa tahu bahwa diamnya Sehun ini justru membuat Luhan lebih tersakiti.

Oh, mereka sama-sama menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Luhan jauh lebih-lebih-dan-lebih memohon. "Kenapa, harus…"

Sehun memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas berat. Ia berbalik, lalu berkata, "Karena kau sedang mengandung sembilan bulan, Luhan. Lebih baik di rumah saja." Itu alasan terbaik yang bisa dia katakan pada Luhan.

Namun Luhan tetap gencar mencari alasan yang sebenarnya. Luhan tahu bukan hanya itu saja alasan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Ada yang Sehun sembunyikan darinya.

"Memangnya sebelumnya aku sudah mengandung sembilan bulan?" tanya Luhan, sedikit tidak sabar. "Kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk berpergian di Cina waktu itu, aku tidak tahu juga alasanmu apa. Sebelumnya kau juga tidak memperbolehkanku membawa sesuatu, mengerjakan sesuatu, padahal semua itu tidak akan membunuhku. Aku selalu baik-baik saja tanpa—"

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, Luhan."

"Menjagaku dari apa?!" Luhan tidak sadar lagi kalau nadanya kini meninggi. "Sebelum aku hamil sembilan bulan pun kau sudah melarangku melakukan ini dan itu."

"Aku tidak melarangmu!" Sehun juga kelepasan berbicara dengan nada suara tinggi. Ia menatap Luhan tidak terima dan marah ketika ia meneruskan, "Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa, _huh_?" tanya Luhan kesal. Ia menatap Sehun tajam, lalu tersadar bahwa dia sudah sedikit kelewatan. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya, merasa sedikit pusing di sana. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Luhan kembali bertanya, "Apakah sulit sekali bagimu untuk menjawab dengan jujur?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada suara memohon seperti tadi. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kenapa?"

"Luhan…"

"Kenapa kau melarangku melakukan ini dan itu? Kenapa—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melarangmu."

"Lalu apa?"

Hening sejenak. Atmosfer tegang perlahan merambat diantara mereka. Sementara Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab, lagi, Luhan juga kembali kehilangan kesabaran. Perempuan itu menangis, air matanya luruh membasahi pipi. Sehun mengangkat tangan hendak meraih dan menyeka air mata Luhan namun Luhan menepisnya pelan.

"Tolong beri tahu aku," Luhan menunduk ketika mengatakannya. Ia kembali mendongak, menunjukkan wajah memelas yang membuat Sehun makin tersakiti. "Kumohon…"

Luhan bahkan memohon padanya.

Sehun menghela napas berat. "Kenapa kau memohon seperti ini?"

"Karena aku lelah menunggumu." Luhan terisak lagi. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menunggumu untuk menjelaskan. Dari kapan itu? Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku juga bilang kalau aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan. Tapi mau sampai kapan, Sehun?"

Sehun membisu. _Luhan, Sayangku…_

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Luhan menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangan. Ia menatap Sehun serius, menatap manik cokelat tua milik Sehun yang selalu menenggelamkannya, mencoba mencari-cari banyak hal di sana. Akan tetapi, yang Luhan temukan hanyalah ruang hampa yang gelap. Luhan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sehun dan dirinya terjebak di sana.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau jujur, padaku, pada dirimu sendiri." Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ada apa denganmu selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku melakukan banyak hal selama ini? Kenapa…" tercekat. "…kenapa selama ini kau tidak… tidak ingin berbagi beban denganku?"

Sehun tercenung. Kepalanya menunduk, yang ditatap adalah lantai kayu sebagai alas beranda halaman belakang mereka, tidak berani dia menatap manik mata Luhan yang manis. Sehun takut melihat kerapuhan dan kesakitan di sana. Sehun takut jika apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada Luhan justru membuat Luhan sakit hati.

Tapi, bukankah dengan memendam semuanya seperti ini justru membuat Luhan semakin terpuruk? Sehun dapat merasakan betapa nelangsanya Luhan ketika perempuan itu melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir.

 _Kenapa… kenapa selama ini kau tidak… tidak ingin berbagi beban denganku?_

"Luhan," Sehun mendongak lagi, memanggil dengan lirih, namun tidak sampai hati menatap mata Luhan. Luhan menggeleng pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Jangan panggil namaku." Kata Luhan serak.

Sehun merasa kerongkongannya kering, ia menelan ludah susah payah. Pun ia merasa paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen, ia menarik napas putus-putus dan merasakan sakit sekali pada dadanya. "A-aku…" suaranya tercekat. "…aku benar-benar ingin menjagamu, Sayang."

Luhan tidak lagi menyela dengan bertanya. Ia diam saja, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Sehun.

"A-aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi sama seperti setelah kau melahirkan Haowen. Ini semua salahku. Kalau waktu itu aku ada di sampingmu, aku bisa menjagamu, dan kau tidak akan ada di masa itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memutar waktu. Aku membayar semua kesalahanku waktu itu dengan menjagamu, menjagamu dengan caraku sendiri."

"Dengan tidak memperbolehkanku melakukan banyak hal meskipun itu tidak akan membuatku kecapekan?" tanya Luhan tidak sabar.

Meski awalnya ragu, pada akhirnya, Sehun mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan. Kepalanya mengangguk kaku. Ia siap menerima ketidakterimaan Luhan atas sikapnya selama ini.

Luhan menghela napas sedikit tidak percaya. Tebakan awalnya benar. Luhan memang pernah menebak alasan Sehun yang ini, tapi dia ragu. Ketika kini dia mendengar secara langsung jawaban Sehun yang ini, Luhan paham, dia maklum. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, entah mengapa Luhan merasa lucu. Sehun terbayang masa lalu di mana sekarang ini dia—Luhan— baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa Sehun harus bersikap terlalu protektif pada Luhan? Luhan tidak akan pingsan karena mencuci piring, atau membawa tas, atau berjalan-jalan sebentar, atau karena hal-hal sepele lain.

Bagi Luhan, Sehun terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, Sehun," tanggap Luhan pelan. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum mengatakan itu. "Sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Denganmu, aku baik-baik saja. Dokter juga bilang kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menggeleng, sedikit frustasi. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya bisa percaya pada dokter, Luhan."

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padaku!" kesal Luhan. Ia menangis lagi. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihat orang-orang melakukan pekerjaan untukku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri,"

"Dan aku juga berhak menjagamu dengan caraku."

"Tidak adakah cara yang lain?"

"Aku hanya bisa cara itu."

"Kau egois, Sehun," Luhan menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Kau tidak memperbolehkanku keluar, mengurungku seperti tahanan, juga—"

Kening Sehun berkerut tidak terima. "Aku tidak mengurungmu."

"Ya, kau mengurungku."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku jadi terlihat menyiksamu,"

"Kau memang menyiksaku,"

"Apa?!"

Atmosfer tegang dan panas itu mencapai puncaknya. Kali ini, Luhan menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya karena Sehun. Ia bebaskan semuanya di hadapan Sehun. Sementara Sehun? Dia memang tidak terima dengan tanggapan Luhan atas sikapnya selama ini. Menyiksanya, begitu? Apakah Sehun sekejam itu sampai Luhan berani mengiyakan pernyataannya tadi?

Sial. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebegitu kejamnyakah aku kepadamu?"

"Ya, kau menyiksaku. Aku tersiksa melihat orang-orang melakukan pekerjaan untukku. Aku tersiksa dengan sikapmu itu. Aku tersiksa—"

"Luhan!"

Luhan berhenti mengoceh namun matanya tetap menatap Sehun nyalang. Lelaki itu terlihat marah. Bahu Sehun naik-turun, wajahnya memerah, begitu pula dengan matanya yang menatap Luhan tajam.

Tatapan mata itu mengingatkan Luhan dengan sosok Sehun yang Luhan lihat di kali pertama mereka bertemu. Saat Luhan tanpa sengaja menumpahkan _cappuccino_ -nya ke kemaja Sehun dan Sehun marah-marah padanya.

Sehun marah padanya. Oh, ya, Sehun marah padanya.

Luhan menelan ludah, mengerjapkan matanya sehingga beberapa tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dengan berusaha untuk tenang, Luhan kembali bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk tidak membagi bebanmu denganku?" dengan suara yang bergetar.

Lantas Sehun tercenung. Ia membisu, lidahnya kilu. Ia menarik napas panjang, menahannya di paru-paru selagi ia berbalik memunggungi Luhan dengan kedua tangan bertengger di pinggang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sehun berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Ia tidak ingin marah di hadapan Luhan hanya karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berpaling, hm?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia menarik lengan Sehun supaya mereka bisa berhadapan lagi namun Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan terdiam sejenak, merasa Sehun menolaknya dengan halus.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil lirih. "Kenapa kau berpaling?"

Sehun masih diam. Luhan menangis lagi karena Sehun lagi-lagi kembali untuk menutup diri.

"Apa aku tidak layak menjadi tempatmu bercerita?" tanya Luhan, menyuarakan apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Suara Luhan terdengar memilukan di telinga Sehun.

"Apa kau memang tidak percaya padaku?"

Masih tetap hening.

"Sehun, aku tidak ingin kau—"

"Aku memang tidak percaya padamu dalam beberapa hal." Sehun akhirnya menjawab dengan pelan. Ia masih memunggungi Luhan. Ia jujur kali ini. Sehun berharap, reaksi Luhan tidak berlebihan.

Reaksi Luhan? Tentu saja Luhan terkejut sampai-sampai menutup bibirnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangan. Ia tidak menyangka, dan juga…

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak percaya juga pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku takut, Luhan. Aku takut…"

…sakit hati. Jadi selama ini dugaannya benar bahwa Sehun tidak mempercayainya?

"Aku takut kehilangan dirimu lagi. Aku takut dengan hal-hal terburuk yang akan terjadi. Aku takut…"

Sehun tidak mendengar apa-apa di belakangnya. Mungkin, Luhan sudah pergi darinya karena akhirnya Sehun mengaku. Tapi Sehun tidak mendengar suara langkah Luhan yang pergi menjauh. Jadi, daripada dia meragu, akhirnya Sehun perlahan berbalik. Ia menguatkan diri untuk melihat keberadaan dan reaksi Luhan.

Dan… Sehun melihat Luhan menangis. Memang Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi Sehun memang tahu bahwa Luhan menangis. Sehun kesulitan bernapas dan merasakan sakit sekali di dadanya karena pemandangan itu. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan supaya ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan, namun Luhan menepis. Bukan dengan gerakan pelan, tapi gerakan yang cukup keras. Sehun mencoba untuk meraih tangan Luhan lagi, dan lagi-lagi Sehun mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun pilu. Mata dan wajahnya basah semua.

"Selama ini aku percaya padamu. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak mempercayaiku. Kau egois, Sehun." Bisik Luhan tajam sebelum perempuan itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kalimat itu bagaikan supernova di galaksi. Sehun meledak dan kehilangan hidupnya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Dari siang sampai menjelang pukul sembilan malam, Luhan sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Tiap kali Sehun menghampirinya, Luhan berjalan menjauh, pura-pura memiliki kesibukan yang lain. Luhan hanya berbicara dengan Haowen. Itupun tidak sesering bisanya, tidak seceria biasanya.

Luhan marah. Luhan kecewa. Itu karena Sehun. Dan Sehun tahu itu.

Malam itu, sekembalinya dari ruang kejanya, Sehun masuk ke kamar. Baru saja membuka pintu, Sehun berdiri mematung. Ia melihat Luhan sedang mengemasi beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas. Ada Haowen juga yang duduk di tempat tidur sambil memandangi pekerjaan ibunya.

Sehun segera menghampiri. Cemas, dia bertanya, "Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Sehun tetap bertanya hal yang sama, berkali-kali. Begitu ia merasa risih dengan pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan baru menjawab, "Ke rumah ibuku."

"Kenapa harus?"

Luhan berhenti dari aktifitasnya, lantas menatap Sehun. Sehun masih bisa melihat kilat kecewa, marah, dan sedih di manik mata Luhan saat perempuan itu menatapnya. Memang Sehun merasa sakit karena tatapan itu, tapi itulah resiko atas pengakuannya.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Bersamamu disaat-saat seperti ini membuatku takut bertindak bodoh." Jawabnya dengan nada datar. Kemudian Luhan menutup resleting tasnya, mengangkat tasnya, lalu berjalan melewati Sehun sambil mengajak Haowen.

Sehun lantas mengikutinya. "Luhan," panggilnya. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dan lagi-lagi, Luhan menghempas tangannya dari Sehun.

Mereka saling berhadapan, bersitatap, dan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi.

"Tolong jangan cegah aku," ujar Luhan dingin.

Sehun menggeleng, melirik Haowen yang kebingungan menatap kedua orang tuanya, lalu berkata, "Biar aku yang mengantarmu ke sana."

Luhan terdiam. Ia membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih tasnya dan menggendong Haowen. Lelaki itu meletakkan tas ke bagasi lalu mendudukkan Haowen di jok balitanya. Hendak Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, perempuan itu sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya sendiri. Sehun menatap Luhan yang diam di jok depan, lalu menghela napas berat. Mereka melaju ke kediaman Xian Yuan, membelah jalanan kota yang masih cukup ramai di jam sekian.

Selama perjalanan, suasana di dalam mobil hanyalah hening. Suara Haowen yang bermain-main di jok belakang hanya terdengar sesekali. Sementara Sehun fokus dengan jalanan, Luhan fokus dengan pemandangan kota di balik kaca mobil. Luhan lebih sering melihat ke luar, tangannya selalu mengusap-usap perutnya, sesekali mengubah posisi duduk yang terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Sehun selalu mengawasi Luhan dari ekor matanya.

Sampai kemudian Sehun mendengar Luhan merintih pelan. Sehun mengernyit, lalu menoleh sebentar kepada Luhan. Perempuan itu merenggangkan punggungnya, membuat jok penumpang sedikit lebih rendah supaya ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat dan nyeri di beberapa bagian. Awalnya Luhan masih bisa mengatasinya sendirian. Ia sering mengalami kontraksi akhir-akhir ini. Kata dokter itu wajar, jadi Luhan tidak begitu panik. Namun begitu Luhan merasakan kontraksi di perutnya yang kali ini terasa lebih sakit dari yang biasanya, Luhan tidak bisa menahan rintihannya, lagi.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mengawasi Luhan.

"Se…hun," Luhan memanggil susah payah. Ia mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Perutku…"

Sehun menepikan mobilnya karena sesungguhnya dia juga panik. Ia menyalakan lampu mobil untuk memeriksa kondisi Luhan, dan terkejut sendiri.

"Luhan…" Sehun tercekat. "Air ketubanmu… pecah." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk rok selutut Luhan yang basah. Ia tergagap, namun berusaha untuk tenang. Tangannya bergetar ketika kembali melajukan mobil setelah bergumam, "Kita harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit."

Sehun menelan ludah susah payah selama ia dalam perjalanan. Kerongkongannya kering. Mendengar Luhan merintih di sebelahnya, mendengar Haowen yang bersuara hendak menangis karena mendengar rintihan ibunya, Sehun berusaha untuk tenang. Ia tidak boleh bertindak bodoh karena situasi seperti ini. Dalam diamnya, Sehun terus saja memanjatkan doa, semoga apapun yang terjadi pada Luhan, pada pertengkarannya dengan Luhan, pada apapun yang terjadi setelahnya, akan berakhir baik.

Semoga. Semoga saja…

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continued…**

Haloo! Ketemu lagi sama aku yang akhirnya nuntasin konflik di ff ini. Konfliknya berat? Semoga tidak ya :)

 _Ugh! Sorry_ konfliknya terlalu panjang. Dari _5k words_ , konfliknya ada _2-sekian-k words_ sendiri. _Sorry_ banyak banget. Itu karena Sehun yang bertele-tele wkwk. Salahin Sehun tuh!

Dan, terima kasih untuk kalian yang kemaren support aku pas aku lagi _down_ nulis ff ini. Terima kasih banyak. Ff ini memang menguras banget di aku. Untungnya, aku punya kalian, dan aku semangat nulis karena kalian :) _SO PROUD OF YOU_ GENGS!

Aku nggabakal ngomong banyak berhubung _chapter_ ini udah nguras banyak tenaga dan batin buat baca wkwk. Aku ngerti aku ngerti. Aku nulisnya aja ngga tega sama sakit hati sendiri :') semoga nge- _feel_ yaa hehe.

Semoga tidak ada _typo(s)_ yang nyempil. Selamat menikmati hidangan ini dan jangan lupa _review_ :)

Jangan pake nangis tapi wkwk.

 **.**

 **Question for chapter 5**

 **Menurut kalian, apakah Sehun pantas menerima kesabaran Luhan lagi setelah dia mengaku bahwa dia tidak percaya pada Luhan? Kalau pantas, kenapa? Kalau tidak, kenapa?**

 **.**

 _See you realy soon!_

 **p.s.** akhirnya aku bisa napas lega setelah nuntasin konflik. Jadi nulisnya bisa agak santai hehe.

 **p.s.s.** Oiya. Mumpung masih Syawal, perkenankan aku untuk mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin untuk semua pembacaku :) semoga amal-amal kita selama bulan Ramadhan atau di luar bulan Ramadhan diterima Sang Pencipta, ya :)

 **p.s.s.s** Eh lagi update bareng **FujoAoi** dan kak **lolipopsehun**. Cek cerita mereka ya :)


	8. 06 Nebula Emisi

**Universe**

 **06\. Nebula Emisi**

 **(n)** nebula dari awan atau debu kosmis yang telah dipanasi oleh bintang di dekatnya.

* * *

 **...**

 _Aku tak bisa, terus begini_

 _Aku tak bisa, mengatakan yang sesungguhnya_

 _Tak bisa, menunggu lagi_

 _Pesan ini kusampaikan sekali lagi_

 _Kuberi kesempatan, terakhirmu…_

 ** _Isyana Sarasvati – Sekali Lagi (OST. Critical Eleven)_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Warning!**

Chapter ini agak melelahkan. Terlalu banyak narasi. Terlalu banyak perdebatan. Terlalu banyak words. Sekitar _8k words_. Semoga tahan ya :)

 **...**

* * *

Sehun terguncang. Dan, dia hanya bisa berdiam diri di kursi tunggu dengan Haowen yang mengoceh dengan bahasa bayinya di pangkuan. Sehun tidak mendengarkan, dia juga tidak paham apa yang Haowen katakan sedari tadi. Matanya menatap ke lantai, melamun. Ia memikirkan banyak hal selama Luhan berjuang sendirian di ruang bersalin. Bukannya Sehun tidak bisa menemani. Dia harus menjaga Haowen, ia tidak bisa membawa Haowen masuk ke sana. Pun, Sehun terlalu takut menemui kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada Luhan.

Saat masuk tadi, dokter Lee sempat berkata bahwa mungkin proses persalinan ini akan sedikit beresiko karena Luhan melahirkan dalam keadaan stress sebelumnya. Itu membuat bayi yang akan dilahirkan akan mengalami gangguan. Entah gangguan macam apa yang akan ia temui nanti, Sehun masih belum tahu. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Yah, semoga saja.

"Sehun… Oh Sehun…"

Ketiga orang tua dari Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. Mereka datang dengan langkah cepat serta wajah khawatir. Sehun lantas bangun dari duduknya sambil membawa Haowen dalam gendongannya.

"Apakah sudah lama Luhan ada di dalam sana?" tanya Xian Yuan dengan cemas. Ibu dari Luhan itu melirik ruang bersalin di belakang Sehun, berusaha melihat keadaan di dalam sana dari jendela di pintu tersebut.

"Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia berusaha tenang bahkan di depan para orang tua. Kemudian ia menyerahkan Haowen pada Song Jung Ha, dan berkata pada ibunya tersebut. "Biarkan aku menemani Luhan dulu."

Para orang tua mengangguk. Mereka membiarkan Sehun masuk dengan seorang perawat yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Yah… Meskipun Sehun takut, tapi, kini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Ia harus menemani Luhan apapun yang terjadi.

Selesai memakai jubah khusus, Sehun masuk dengan jantung berdebar-debar keras. Tadi Sehun mendengar Luhan merintih dan menjerit kesakitan. Ini mengingatkannya pada masa di mana Luhan berjuang keras sekali untuk melahirkan Haowen. Mendadak bayangan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan lemah, usapan halus tangan Luhan di pipinya, serta hembusan napasnya yang terdengar lelah sekali, muncul di depan matanya. Sehun bergetar. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya lalu mendesah keras. Tidak. Bayangan-bayangan itu hanyalah masa lalu. Sehun memantapkan dirinya untuk mengangguk pada si perawat yang menunggunya tadi, berisyarat bahwa dia siap menemani istrinya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sehun bisa melihat perjuangan keras Luhan kali ini. Sehun menelan ludah susah payah lalu mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Luhan. Kemudian Sehun meraih salah satu tangan Luhan yang meremas bantal. Saat itu, Luhan tidak menyadari dengan baik bahwa Sehun menemaninya. Ia hanya membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dengan erat, dan terus mendorong bayi yang dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan terakhir itu.

"Sa…kit…" Luhan merintih di sela-sela ia mengatur pernapasannya. Wajahnya yang memerah penuh akan peluh. Setelahnya, rintihan itu berubah menjadi isak kecil. Luhan menangis, dan Sehun segera memeluknya dari samping, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat dan penenang untuk Luhan.

Baru saat itulah Luhan menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Tangis Luhan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Ia meremas bagian belakang jubah Sehun, lalu mencicit memanggil nama Sehun dengan susah payah.

"Se…hun…"

"Iya, Sayang." Sehun menyahut lembut. Dikecupnya kening Luhan, lalu ia kembali berbisik, "Aku di sini."

Ini kali kedua mereka berada di ruang bersalin bersama, pun kali kedua Sehun merasakan suasana tegang yang ada di sana karena kondisi Luhan.

Oh, ya, benar. Luhan kini melahirkan karena mendadak stress berlebih dan itu cukup beresiko.

Yah… Inilah mengapa Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan apa saja alasannya karena Luhan sedang hamil. Sehun takut Luhan akan mengalami proses kelahiran yang beresiko. Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

Berkali-kali Sehun menguatkan diri. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang mencari kekuatan, sama seperti dirinya. Luhan akan berjuang untuk melahirkan, dan Sehun juga akan berjuang untuk Luhan, untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Jadi saat Luhan berusaha kuat mendorong bayi yang dikandungnya keluar, Sehun akan memeluknya dari samping, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat, serta menghapus peluh di keningnya dengan lembut.

Sampai pada akhirnya, perjuangan Luhan berakhir sedetik setelah suara tangisan bayi yang nyaring memenuhi ruang bersalin. Luhan terengah, mendengarkan suara tangis anak keduanya dengan senyum lemah yang perlahan tersemat di bibir. Kemudian senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika Luhan bisa merasakan betapa kecil dan rapuhnya bayi yang baru ia lahirkan itu di dalam pelukannya. Tangisan bayi perempuan itu perlahan berhenti, terganti menjadi gumaman-gumaman kecil yang menggemaskan. Luhan tersenyum lebar sampai tak sadar bahwa ia meledak dalam tangis bahagia karena merasakan sensasi itu.

Sehun memperhatikan itu. Sehun mengawasinya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, bayangan Luhan yang memeluk Haowen sesaat setelah anak itu lahir, kembali lagi mampir. Sehun harap-harap cemas kalau Luhan tiba-tiba bilang dia lelah dan ingin tidur. Sedari tadi, Sehun menatap perempuan itu, bergantian dengan bayi perempuan yang dilahirkan Luhan. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Sehun menghembuskan napas berat. Segera ia memeluk kepala Luhan dari atas dan mengecup kening Luhan lama. Rasanya dia ingin menangis.

Sehun bahagia karena sekarang, keluarga kecilnya bertambah satu, dan itu formasi lengkap! Sehun bahagia mengetahui bahwa semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja.

Oh, tidak semuanya. Masalahnya dengan Luhan belum selesai. Untuk yang satu itu, Sehun juga berharap akhir yang baik untuk mereka. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan masalah mereka. Sehun bahagia dengan momen ini, dan dia harus menikmati kebahagiaannya, meski hanya untuk sementara.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bayi yang dilahirkan Luhan terlihat begitu mungil dan cantik sekali. Hidungnya mirip dengan milik Luhan, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang kecil dan berwarna merah. Kini, bayi perempuan yang belum diberi nama itu sedang tertidur pulas di _baby box-nya_. Sehun selalu tersenyum gemas ketika si bayi menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. _Ugh_! Menggemaskan sekali!

"Dia mirip Luhan,"

Suara seorang lelaki di belakang membuat Sehun melonjak kecil. Sehun lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatap bayi yang dilahirkan Luhan dari balik kaca pembatas ruangan yang hampir penuh dengan _baby box_ sambil menggendong Taeoh, anak pertama mereka yang kini sudah berumur satu tahun, serta sosok Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin menatap bayinya Luhan, lalu beralih menatap Sehun, tersenyum.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu yang kedua, ya…" kata Jongin akrab. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah tangan terangkat di udara. Sehun meringis, ia menyambut tangan Jongin, lalu beradu bahu untuk saling menyapa setelah setahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sehun seadanya.

"Dia cantik seperti Luhan," Kyungsoo bersuara sambil menoleh kepada Sehun. Senyum cerahnya masih belum luntur dari wajahnya. Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Ya, dia mirip Luhan."

Taeoh menggumam-gumam sambil menunjuk bayi perempuan yang dilahirkan Luhan saat Kyungsoo menghadap Sehun. Kyungsoo segera menimang-nimang Taeoh yang rewel. Sepertinya Taeoh ingin melihat si bayi lebih lama lagi.

"Kau belum memberinya nama?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan karena Taeoh. Sehun menggeleng, dan Kyungsoo segera bertanya lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Biar menunggu Luhan bangun dulu,"

"Memangnya Luhan kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat, harap-harap cemas.

Pengalaman saat Luhan melahirkan Haowen memang membekas sekali dalam ingatannya. Kyungsoo merasa dia gagal menjadi teman karena tidak bisa mengerti dan menjaga Luhan di saat Sehun tidak ada. Dan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sehun hancur saat itu.

Memang momen menyakitkan yang tidak bisa dilupakan itu menjadi cambuk bagi orang-orang terdekat Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri dia cemas saat mendengar Luhan melahirkan dari ibunya Luhan kemarin malam. Tapi tetap saja dia berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Sehun bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik di kehamilan Luhan yang kedua ini. Ia percaya pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo berharap, pagi ini, dia mendapat berita bagus atas kelahiran anak kedua Luhan.

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun tersenyum miring. "Luhan sedang tidur. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Jawaban Sehun membuatnya mendesah lega.

"Luhan baik-baik saja, kan?" giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Namun kemudian Sehun kembali memandangi putri kecilnya dengan pandangan muram. "Tapi tidak tahu dengan bayinya." Katanya pelan.

Jawaban itu membuat Jongin maupun Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Jongin lantas bersedekap dan menghadap kepada Sehun, bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa dengan bayinya?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya dan lantai. Kemudian Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Luhan melahirkan dalam kondisi stress, dan kata dokter itu beresiko untuk bayinya." Ia memberi jeda, kembali menatap bayi perempuannya. "Mungkin saat ini bayinya baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak tahu kedepannya bagaimana."

Hening seketika. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin, mereka tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Melihat itu, Sehun berusaha untuk tersenyum ringan. Ia menepuk bahu Jongin sambil terkekeh, dan seketika Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk bayinya."

Jongin mengerjap. Kyungsoo juga begitu. Lagi-lagi pasangan itu tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Kyungsoo yang terdiam lama, akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberi senyum semangat pada Sehun. Jongin yang melihat tanggapan Kyungsoo juga memberi tanggapan yang sama untuk Sehun. Lelaki itu menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali sambil berkata, "Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Kami pasti mendoakan yang terbaik untuk teman kami—Luhan— dan juga anak kalian."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih. Ia mengamini dalam hati.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sehun melangkah menuju pintu, menilik keadaan di dalam ruangan yang ditempati Luhan, berbalik, berdecak, berjalan menjauh, berbalik lagi menghampiri pintu, menilik, berbalik, begitu seterusnya sampai ia mengerang karena pusing. Sehun menarik sejumput rambutnya lantas duduk di bangku terdekat. Ya Tuhan… selama Luhan ada di sana bersama teman-temannya, berbagi tawa bersama mereka, berbincang, dan melakukan banyak hal di dalam sana, Sehun tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Melihat Luhan tersenyum dari jauh meski itu bukan karenanya saja itu sudah cukup bagi Sehun.

Sehun hanya… dia ingin Luhan tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana Luhan menatapnya saat ia masuk ke ruang inapnya tadi pagi, rasanya Sehun ingin mengubur diri. Perempuan itu menatapnya datar, tidak ada binar cerah di matanya, tidak ada juga senyum hangat untuk menyambutnya datang. Dan jujur, reaksi Luhan saat melihatnya tadi pagi setelah pertengkaran mereka kemarin membuatnya merasa dialah lelaki paling tolol sedunia karena menyia-nyiakan apa saja yang sudah Luhan berikan untuknya.

Ya, Luhan memberinya kepercayaan yang lebih. Perempuan itu percaya padanya bahwa ia bisa menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi nyatanya? Sehun hanya merusak kepercayaan Luhan dengan ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaannya pada perempuan itu.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku, pandangannya menerawang langit-langit rumah sakit ini. Ia berpikir, apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah dia pecahkan?

"Kau tidak masuk?" suara Chanyeol membuat Sehun beralih pada lelaki jangkung itu. Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuh, terdiam. Chanyeol pun duduk di sebelah. "Duh, kusut sekali wajahmu,"

Sehun hanya berdecak pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin memberi ruang untuk Luhan,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun hanya menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Giliran Chanyeol yang berdecak pelan. "Kalian ada masalah, ya?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menebak.

Sehun yang awalnya cuek-cuek saja, lantas menoleh pada Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol bertanya demikian. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, lalu mendengus. Ia tak menanggapi apa-apa, sementara Chanyeol tertawa karenanya. Sehun diam saja ditertawakan Chanyeol. Baginya, tidak ada yang harus ditertawakan dari masalahnya dengan Luhan. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu!

"Kalian ini, ya… bukannya merayakan hari bahagia kalian, tapi malah marah-marahan seperti ini." Chanyeol segera meredakan tawanya. "Memangnya kali ini masalahnya apa lagi? Kenapa kalian terlihat tegang sekali?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Chanyeol ini memang sepupunya yang paling mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menjadi tempatnya bercerita. Dari kerabat-kerabatnya yang lain, Chanyeol adalah… yang pertama. Bagi Sehun, Chanyeol sama berharganya dengan Luhan, hanya saja dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Sehun sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, serta suara Haowen yang memanggilnya ceria.

"Ayaaah!"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Haowen yang mengulurkan tangan sambil menghampirinya. "Halo, jagoan!" sapa Sehun sambil membawa Haowen dalam pangkuannya. Namun anak itu justru merengek-rengek minta turun. Meski bingung, Sehun menuruti Haowen. Ia turunkan anak itu dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Haowen?"

Haowen meringis. Jari telunjuknya yang mungil menunjuk ruang inap Luhan yang terbuka. Sehun mengangkat alis bingung, sementara Haowen terkekeh-kekeh, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa bahagia seperti itu.

"Adikku!" Haowen menjelaskan dan Sehun segera mengerti. "Ayo…" Haowen merengut saat menarik-narik tangan Sehun tapi ayahnya itu tidak segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayaaaah…" anak itu merengek sambil menarik-narik Sehun.

"Turuti saja Haowen." Chanyeol berujar sambil memandangi tingkah Haowen. Sehun menoleh padanya, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Haowen ingin kau masuk. Mungkin itu bisa membantumu."

Sehun mendesah pelan. Chanyeol benar, mungkin Haowen bisa membantunya meski sedikit. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Sehun bangkit. Hal itu mengundang suara ceria Haowen lagi. Anak itu menarik ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan Chanyeol yang menyusul di belakang.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Haowen dengan cerianya berseru. Membuat orang-orang yang menempati ruangan itu jadi menoleh padanya. Haowen melepaskan tangan Sehun lalu melompat-lompat riang menghampiri _baby box_ yang ada di sebelah ranjang Luhan. Haowen menunjuk adik perempuannya sembari menoleh pada Sehun. "Ayah! Adikku!"

Sementara itu, Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua orang tuanya, ibunya Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sedang menatapnya saat ini. Oh, ya, termasuk Luhan. Perempuan itu sedang duduk di ranjangnya, bersandar pada bantal, serta menatapnya datar. Sehun memang sempat melihat kilat terkejut dari manik mata Luhan. Tapi setelah itu, kilat terkejut itu menghilang, berganti dengan kilat kecewa dan sedih.

Ya Tuhan… tolong jangan beri Sehun cobaan seberat ini…

Sehun berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja setelah ia menelan ludah cukup susah payah. Ia tersenyum pada Haowen, menghampirinya, lalu menggendongnya.

"Ayah, adikku!" Haowen rupanya senang sekali bisa melihat adiknya dari gendongan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Iya, itu adikmu."

"Oh iya, Sehun. Luhan 'kan sudah bangun." Suara Kyungsoo membuat Sehun beralih. "Kalian belum memberinya nama, kan?"

"Ah, iya, benar…" para orang tua dan teman-teman Luhan mengangguk-angguk dan berbisik demikian.

Oh Jae Ho tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kalian sudah mempersiapkan nama, kan?"

"Sepertinya sudah. Aku pernah mendengar mereka mendiskusikan nama bayi mereka." Sahut Song Jung Ha.

Xian Yuan mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "Iya, itu benar. Aku juga pernah mendengarnya." Tambah ibunya Luhan tersebut.

"Kami memang sudah menyiapkan nama." Kata Luhan, membuat Sehun lantas menatapnya separuh heran dan sisanya terkejut.

Oh, akhirnya Sehun mendengar suara Luhan juga setelah hari ini perempuan itu memilih untuk mengunci bibirnya saat ia ada di sekitar Luhan.

Luhan mengulas senyum ketika perempuan itu menatap bayi perempuannya yang masih nyaman tertidur di _baby box_ -nya. Melihat senyum itu, rasanya Sehun meleleh seketika. Ini seperti dia baru saja melihat senyum Luhan untuk yang pertama kali selama dia hidup. Mendebarkan dan… membuatnya tersipu, entah mengapa.

Luhan membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Yah, Sehun jatuh cinta lagi.

Hanya saja, waktunya sedang tidak tepat.

"Kami memikirkan banyak nama sebelumnya." Luhan melanjutkan. Lalu ia mendongak, menatap Sehun sambil sedikit melunturkan senyumnya. "Benar, kan?"

"O-oh. Iya." Sehun gelagapan ketika menjawabnya.

Dan, ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol terkikik-kikik geli tepat di belakangnya. Sepupunya itu sedang menertawainya yang tidak pandai membaca situasi—Luhan sedang mengajaknya bersandiwara, ya ampun! _Tsk_!

"Kau suka nama yang mana? Aku ingat kau menyebutkan beberapa." Luhan terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Sojung? Sehyun? Yoojung?... Yujie?"

Sehun ingat itu semua. Luhan hanya menyebutkan nama-nama yang pernah Sehun sebutkan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka mendiskusikan nama yang bagus untuk bayi perempuan. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyelipkan usulannya, Luhan hanya menyebutkan usulan dari Sehun. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun tertekan. Dia ingin menurunkan Haowen, mengusir semua orang-orang yang ada di sini, memeluk Luhan, menciumnya, memberi seribu atau sejuta atau lebih kata maaf meski Sehun tahu itu tidaklah cukup.

Sehun telah membuat kesalahan besar. Dan dia tahu, kesalahannya yang sekarang lebih buruk daripada kesalahannya di masa lampau.

"Oh Sojung terdengar bagus." Oh Jae Ho memberi masukan.

"Kurasa Yoojung cocok untuk bayi yang mungil." Xian Yuan ikut berpendapat.

"Oh Sehyun. Terdengar seperti namamu, Sehun." Song Jung Ha rupanya juga ikut bergabung. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika menghadap kepada Sehun. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau pilih yang mana?"

Sehun meringis. Ia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana karena itu semua adalah usulannya. Sehun sudah memilih yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dan keempat nama itulah yang menjadi kandidatnya. Sehun… bingung. Jadi, karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, maka dari itu Sehun berkata, "Menurutmu, mana yang lebih bagus?" pada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat terkejut dalam diamnya. Ia menatap Sehun, matanya bergerak-gerak, entah apa yang ia cari, Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun hanya mengalihkan pandangan ketika Luhan tetap terus mencari hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Luhan, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku?" akhirnya Luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di pikirannya.

Kemarin, Sehun telah meruntuhkan rasa percayanya pada lelaki itu. Kemarin, Sehun menyatakan diri bahwa ia tidak percaya pada istrinya sendiri. Dan sekarang? Sehun seolah memberinya kepercayaan untuk memberi nama bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Luhan merasa… dipermainkan.

Ha! Ini sulit dipercaya. Rasanya Luhan ingin mendecakkan lidahnya tidak percaya dan meminta Sehun keluar. Sehun sudah membakar habis kepercayaannya, dan kini lelaki itu hendak menyembuhkannya. Tidak semudah itu!

"Aku percaya padamu." Itu jawaban Sehun setelah lelaki itu memberi jeda untuk pertanyaannya.

Tuh, kan! Luhan ingin menangis! Mendadak dadanya terasa seperti diremas-remas. Nyeri, sakit sekali.

Luhan menunduk, menelan ludah, serta berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan setetes air mata. Setelah itu, Luhan berdeham-deham, lalu berkata, "Aku suka Yujie." Dengan suara serak. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dan Luhan segera menghapusnya.

Sehun tercenung. Ia melihat air mata Luhan yang jatuh tadi. Dia melihat semuanya. Rasanya Sehun hancur. Sekuat hati dia tidak mendekat dan memeluk Luhan. Dia tahu batasannya sampai mana untuk saat ini. Mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali," kata Luhan sambil tertawa. Dia sedang mengelak, dan Sehun tahu itu. Kemudian Luhan membersit hidungnya yang terasa gatal. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau arti nama Yujie itu 'cantik sekali'?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Saat itu pandangannya tertuju pada bayi perempuan yang hendak ia namai itu. "Dia cantik sekali, sama seperti namanya."

Lantas Sehun menatap bayi yang kini sedang menggeliat kecil itu, lalu mengangguk. "Aku juga suka namanya." Ia menyetujui dalam bisikan. Kemudian ia menatap bayinya dengan senyum lebar, haru. Diusapnya dengan halus pipi merah si bayi, sembari bergumam, "Selamat datang ke dunia, Oh Yujie."

Luhan tersenyum melihat senyum itu. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia masih merasa berdebar ketika melihat senyum itu. Dari pertama kali ia melihatnya, sampai sekarang, Luhan merasa sama. Lucu ketika dia merasa ingin menangis di dada Sehun ketika keadaan mereka tidak mendukung keinginannya.

 _Iya, selamat datang ke dunia, malaikat kecilku, Oh Yujie…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Kalian bisa mengurus barang-barang kalian kan?" Xian Yuan meletakkan selimut yang dia lipat ke dalam tas lalu pergi berjalan keluar setelah wanita itu berkata, "Ibu keluar sebentar, oke?"

Xian Yuan meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung sambil melipat pelan-pelan pakaiannya. Lalu perempuan itu beralih pada Sehun yang juga menatap ibu mertuanya dengan kebingungan. Lelaki itu lantas kembali pada pekerjaannya menata barang lain ke dalam wadah. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun mendongak, membuat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Luhan terkunci. Dia diam beberapa saat, menghela napas, lalu memutus kontak sembari meletakkan pakaian yang baru dilipatnya ke nakas di sebelah ranjang rawatnya. Sementara itu, Sehun terlihat kecewa. Dia kembali pada pekerjaannya dengan perasaan gundah gulana.

Sepeninggal Xian Yuan, kini hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan di dalam ruang inap Luhan. Besok Luhan diperbolehkan pulang. Saat ini mereka sedang berkemas.

Selama Luhan ada di rumah sakit, keadaannya jadi membaik. Begitu pula dengan Yujie. Bayi yang kini telah berumur enam hari itu bahkan diperbolehkan pulang bersama Luhan besok. Dengan catatan, kalau Luhan dan Sehun menemui keganjilan dalam perkembangan Yujie, bayi itu harus segera diperiksakan ke dokter. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan menyanggupi hal itu.

Hening meraja. Mereka masih dalam perang dingin. Luhan melewati keheningan itu dengan sesekali memperhatikan Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan salah satu pondasi rumah tangganya, entah apa alasan Sehun sampai dia tega melakukan hal itu.

Sebenarnya, apapun alasannya, Luhan tidak bisa menerima lagi. Rasanya sulit untuk bersama jika salah satu dari mereka berdua tidak mempercayai pasangannya. Kalaupun Sehun memintanya untuk percaya lagi, Luhan sangsi dia bisa mempercayai Sehun lagi sebesar dia percaya pada Sehun yang sebelumnya. Pun, Luhan juga sangsi kalau Sehun akan benar-benar memintanya demikian. Sehun saja tidak percaya padanya.

Tapi… kenapa waktu itu Sehun percaya padanya untuk menamai Yujie? Kenapa?

Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun sampai tidak sadar kalau lelaki itu telah menyadari kegiatannya sekarang. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan memperhatikannya. Sehun kini menatapnya, dan berjalan mendekat. Kemudian Sehun melihat Luhan tersentak kecil ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan perempuan itu.

Ada kilat yang tidak bisa Sehun terjemahkan ketika Luhan mendongak padanya, menatapnya, lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

Yah… Luhan memang masih marah padanya.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di sana. Dia duduk di sebelah ranjang Luhan, memperhatikan bagaimana suramnya wajah Luhan saat ini.

Dada Sehun diremas-remas. Sakit.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mencoba untuk membangun percakapan diantara mereka. Suaranya terdengar berat. Luhan yang mendengarnya lantas melirik, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kenapa?" Luhan balik bertanya lirih. "Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu?"

Sehun tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Dia hanya terdiam, masih betah memandangi wajah Luhan.

Sementara itu, merasa tidak diperhatikan Sehun karena Luhan tidak juga menerima jawaban, Luhan lantas menatap Sehun. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, wajahnya pias menahan marah ketika dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau tega tidak percaya pada istrimu sendiri?"

Sehun betah membisu.

"Sehun, aku ini istrimu yang seharusnya kau percayai. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, hm?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia terlihat tidak sabar ketika bertanya demikian. Suaranya serak, ia bahkan mulai menjatuhkan air mata karena sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Melihat air mata itu turun, Sehun refleks mengangkat tangan untuk menyeka cairan sialan itu. Namun Luhan segera menepisnya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Sehun tajam.

"Luhan…"

"Kau tidak pantas memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu." Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar.

Sehun menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya ketika dia menggerung setengah kesal setengah merajuk. Duh, Luhan tahu Sehun ini menunjukkan reaksi yang salah, tapi tolong! Luhan tidak kuat kalau Sehun menunjukkan tatapan memelas seperti itu…

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah, merapikan wajahnya yang berantakan karena air mata, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, dengan berani Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang selalu membuatnya lemah itu. Ia bertanya, "Sekali lagi kutanya kau. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Katakan padaku alasannya…"

Sehun balas menatap mata Luhan yang menatapnya pilu. Dia tidak sanggup sehingga Sehun harus menunduk. Ia menghela napas berat, lagi. Ia memberanikan diri meraih dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Namun perempuan itu segera menariknya, menyembunyikan tangannya sendiri di balik tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun. Dia tahu Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang akan berbicara _to the point_. Mungkin, Sehun sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk penjelasannya. Jadi, Luhan menunggu.

Namun waktu berlalu begitu saja, dan Sehun belum juga menjawabnya.

Luhan menghela napas. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa salahku sampai kau tidak mempercayaiku. Kau pun juga sepertinya enggan bercerita padaku. Apakah ini karena kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai tempatmu bercerita?"

"Bukan begitu…" Sehun menggeleng dan mengklarifikasi secepatnya.

"Lalu apa?" Luhan menyela dengan tidak sabar.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kan, kalau aku takut?" tanyanya pelan. "Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi, Luhan. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku benar-benar takut tidak bisa bersamamu."

Hening sejenak.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Luhan nyaris tanpa suara. Ia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang berarti dari Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya diam. Hal itu membuat Luhan menangis. Ia memecahkan tangisnya di depan Sehun lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Sehun rasanya luruh ke lantai dengan cara yang kejam. Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit melihat Luhan menangis tepat di hadapannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memeluk Luhan karena kondisi hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi Sehun tidak mampu. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang, terjatuh mendekap Luhan. Perempuan itu sempat memberontak kecil. Namun pada akhirnya, Luhan diam. Ia biarkan Sehun memeluknya, ia biarkan tangisnya berjatuhan lagi, ia biarkan semuanya.

Luhan ingin merasa lega dan bebas. Namun tangisnya serta pelukan Sehun rasanya tidaklah cukup. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh ketika ia merasa pelukan Sehun lama-kelamaan menjadi bumerang untuk hatinya. Luhan mendadak sakit hati dipeluk Sehun.

Dulu, Luhan suka dipeluk Sehun. Kini, Luhan merasa tidak betah, meski sejujurnya, Luhan mendambakan pelukan itu.

Luhan tidak tahu sebenarnya dia ini kenapa. Luhan dilema.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Sehun menghapus air mata di wajahnya, dan lagi-lagi Luhan menepisnya. Luhan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup menatap langsung Sehun saat itu, maka dari itu dia menunduk. Sehun sedang menatapnya pilu, dan Luhan tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Hening. Dingin. Membeku.

Kini, Luhan sudah tenang. Air mata telah berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Ia dan Sehun hanya diam di sana. Luhan tetap betah memandang pangkuannya yang kosong, sementara Sehun, dia sibuk memandangi Luhan, mengingat banyak hal dengan perempuan itu, serta berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk masalahnya dengan Luhan.

Sehun tahu, jalan keluar untuk masalah mereka memang sulit. Akan tetapi, Sehun yakin akan ada jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kesalahannya memang sangat-sangat-sangat fatal. Dan kalaupun Sehun harus dihukum, Sehun akan terima. Seberat apapun itu hukumannya, Sehun akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Kecuali kalau…

"Aku ingin kita berpisah, Sehun,"

…berpisah dengan Luhan.

Seketika Sehun mendengak, menatap tidak percaya Luhan yang menatap kosong pangkuannya. Sehun terkejut, tentu. Sehingga Sehun refleks mencicit, "Tidak," dengan jantung yang berhenti bekerja secara tiba-tiba.

Luhan pun balas menatap Sehun. "Kenapa? Kau mau melarangku lagi?" tanyanya. Ia memberi jeda ketika dia sibuk mencari-cari jawaban di mata Sehun. Nihil, itu tidak membantu Luhan sama sekali. Jadi perempuan itu segera melanjutkan, "Sehun, apapun alasanmu, aku sungguh tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku, merusak kepercayaanku padamu, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga kita."

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya. Aku bisa memperbaikinya…"

"Ohya?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tidak mempercayaimu dan itu benar-benar kesalahan besar. Aku tahu… aku tahu…"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tetap mempertahankan rasa ketidakpercayaanmu padaku?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia berusaha untuk tenang namun nyatanya suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap Sehun kemudian. "Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Sehun tidak tahu. Jadi dia hanya diam. Dan, diamnya Sehun membuat Luhan menghela napas berat.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Sehun menunduk. "Sebelum kita berangkat ke Cina. Sebulan yang lalu."

Refleks Luhan menyentuh dahinya. Mendadak ia merasa pusing. Sehun membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Ia bingung, serius. Kalau rasa tidak percaya itu datang sebulan yang lalu, lalu apa maksud Sehun mengekangnya selama ini?

"Lalu apa maksudmu melarang-larangku sebelum sebulan yang lalu? Kau tak memperbolehkanku melakukan ini dan itu—"

"Itu karena aku takut kehilanganmu lagi, Luhan." Sehun menjelaskan dengan nada lelah. "Aku takut melihatmu kritis lagi setelah melahirkan. Maka dari itu aku menjagamu—"

"Dan kau berlebihan." Luhan menyela, lalu Sehun bungkam. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Sehun."

"Luhan…"

Luhan segera menunduk ketika melihat ekspresi dan tatapan mata Sehun untuknya. Jangan merengek…

"Kumohon, biarkan kita berpisah."

"Kenapa harus?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara serak. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu."

"Dan aku tahu, aku masih belum bisa menerimamu."

Oh, ya. Ini semua salahnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dan bungkam karena pernyataan itu. Ia merasa… hampa seketika.

"Biarkan aku menenangkan diri dulu, kau juga perlu waktu. Beri kita waktu dulu, Sehun. Aku belum bisa menerimamu."

Sehun terlihat menunduk, bahunya menurun. Sehun tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Serius, dia ingin mempertahankan Luhan, dia ingin mempertahankan semuanya, dia ingin semuanya berakhir bahagia untuk mereka. Tapi mengapa Luhan seolah tidak ingin mempertahankannya?

Tidak… hanya saja, untuk kasus ini, Sehun sadar bahwa ini pasti sulit untuk Luhan, untuk mereka juga.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia kembali mendongak, memperhatikan wajah lelah Luhan, lalu menatap mata basah dan sembab milik Luhan. Sehun berat sekali ketika bertanya, "Kau ingin kita pisah ranjang?"

"Pisah rumah." Luhan membenarkan dengan pelan. "Untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa satu rumah denganmu, Sehun." Katanya. "Aku akan tinggal di rumah Ibu untuk sementara."

Sehun hanya mampu diam. Ia tidak merespon apa-apa kecuali mendesah berat. Ia tidak mampu menahan dan memaksa Luhan untuk tetap tinggal.

Rasanya, Sehun kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Luhan tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah lamanya pada Xian Yuan. Wanita itu sempat bertanya, dan Luhan hanya menjawab, "Sehun akan sering pergi keluar kota. Pekerjaannya banyak. Lebih baik aku tidur di sini daripada di rumah sendirian." dengan senyum tipis di wajah. Sehingga Xian Yuan merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal, sedang ada badai berkepanjangan yang menerpa bahtera rumah tangga putrinya.

Jawaban itu juga dilontarkan Luhan ketika teman-temannya bertanya hal yang sama. Kalau salah satu diantara mereka menyelidik lagi, Luhan menambahi jawaban klasik seperti, "Aku rindu ibuku." atau, "Haowen butuh teman-teman yang lebih dewasa supaya ia bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya," dan sebagainya.

Beruntung teman-temannya lantas mengerti. Jadi Luhan tidak perlu repot mencari-cari alasan lain jikalau mereka bertanya.

Siang itu, tepat setelah dua bulan dia keluar dari rumah sakit, Luhan duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang. Di depannya ada anak-anak yang asyik bermain. Haowen juga ada di sana. Anak itu sering menyuarakan tawa dan memperlihatkan senyum lebar ketika bermain bersama Ziyu dan kawan-kawannya. Sesekali Haowen menghampiri Luhan untuk minum air putih, atau untuk melihat wajah Yujie yang menggemaskan.

Waktu itu, Haowen kembali lagi padanya. Anak itu berlari dan berhenti di depan Luhan dengan napas satu-dua. "Ibu," Haowen ngos-ngosan. Luhan terkekeh melihat putranya yang satu itu lalu meminta Haowen untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan badannya yang kecil, Haowen naik ke bangku dengan susah payah. Haowen mendesah lega ketika dia sudah berhasil duduk di sana.

"Capek?"

Haowen mengangguk. Ia lalu terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa aku tidak melihat Ayah hali ini?"

Luhan berusaha untuk terus mempertahankan senyumannya sesaat setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Selama dia berpisah dengan Sehun, Haowen memang tidak pernah menanyakan soal Sehun. Haowen masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Ketika pertama kali mereka kemari, Haowen memang sempat bertanya, "Kenapa kita tidul dicini?" dan Luhan hanya menjawab, "Ibu harus menemani nenek, Haowen. Kasihan nenek sendirian." lalu Haowen tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Akan tetapi, untuk yang tadi, itu pertanyaan pertamanya tentang Sehun.

Jujur, Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Sehun jarang kemari, terhitung hanya dua kali selama dua bulan ini, sementara Sehun adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Haowen. Dialah Ayah yang selalu ada untuk Haowen. Mungkin itu karena ikatan batin mereka yang terjalin selama Luhan kritis. Haowen memang lebih dekat dengan Sehun daripada dengan dirinya.

Jadi, mungkin, ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk pisah rumah serta membawa Haowen dan Yujie bersamanya, Haowen merasa kosong. Tidak ada Sehun di sampingnya. Luhan maklum saja meski sebenarnya dia kesulitan kalau mencari-cari alasan atas pertanyaan Haowen yang seperti tadi.

"Ayah sedang bekerja, Haowen." Akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu Luhan katakan.

"Kemana?" Haowen bertanya lagi.

"Ke kantor, Sayangku." Luhan mengusap-usap rambut Haowen dengan lembut. "Pekerjaan Ayah banyaaaak sekali. Jadi belum bisa pulang ke sini."

Lalu Haowen menunduk. "Aku ingin beltemu Ayah…" ia berujar demikian dengan suara pelan. Kemudian dia mendongak lagi, memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada Luhan. "Aku bocan belmain dengan meleka." Ia menunjuk teman-temannya dengan jarinya yang kecil. "Aku ingin belmain dengan Ayah..."

Luhan bungkam. Seketika dia merasa bersalah. Haowen menjadi korban keegoisan mereka, dan Luhan tidak sanggup menyaksikannya. Sekuat tenaga Luhan memperlihatkan senyum lebar pada putranya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan bahwa keluarga kecil mereka ini memang baik saja.

"Nanti biar Ibu marahi Ayahmu itu supaya Ayahmu cepat pulang, ya…"

Haowen kelihatan tidak terima ketika dia menyahut, "Jangan malahi Ayah…" kemudian dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi merajuk ketika ia berkata, "Ibu hanya pelu meminta Ayah kemali. Nanti Ayah pati datang." (Ibu hanya perlu meminta Ayah kemari. Nanti Ayah pasti datang)

Saat itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum. Selama dia berpisah dengan Sehun, ia memang tidak memiliki niat untuk menghubungi Sehun. Dia tidak ingin Sehun tahu banyak hal tentangnya selama ia berada di rumah lamanya. Luhan hanya menyisakan info bahwa dia tinggal di rumah lamanya bersama Xian Yuan, itu saja. Kalaupun ada hal mendadak yang penting dan harus diberitahukan pada Sehun, Luhan bisa memikirkannya, haruskah dia menghubungi Sehun secepatnya atau tidak. Untuk saat ini, menghubungi Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang terpikir olehnya.

Bukannya dia egois. Tidak, Luhan hanya ingin Sehun tidak terlalu merecoki ketenangannya untuk saat ini. Takutnya, kalau Sehun tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan di rumah ini, Sehun akan terus menghubunginya, memintanya untuk tidak melakukan ini dan itu, dan itu akan berakhir menyebalkan. Meski Luhan tahu bahwa itu hal yang tidak mungkin Sehun lakukan setelah pertengkaran mereka, sebenarnya Luhan hanya berjaga-jaga.

Baginya, lebih baik seperti ini.

Selain itu, Luhan juga ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa ia bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian. Luhan tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada Sehun meski pada faktanya, Sehun adalah orang yang dia butuhkan sebagai tempatnya bersandar. Tsk, Luhan sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri supaya dia bisa tenang barang sejenak. Melupakan masalah mereka untuk beberapa waktu memang hal yang dia—mereka berdua— butuhkan.

Sementara Sehun?

Oh, dia sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya. Ada banyak dokumen yang tertumpuk di meja. Komputernya menyala, hanya saja fokusnya tidak pada layar yang menunjukkan lembar kerja yang sempat membuat Sehun pusing. Sehun sedang terfokus pada Luhan. Perempuan itu menyita pikirannya selama dua bulan terakhir.

Iya, pada akhirnya, Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Luhan mengenai dirinya yang menginginkan pisah rumah. Sungguh, Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dia masih ingat betapa kepalanya berat sekali untuk mengangguk demi membuat Luhan merasa lega.

Dan, benar saja, Luhan terlihat jauh lebih baik selama mereka pisah rumah. Sehun tahu? Iya, Sehun tahu. Diam-diam Sehun mengawasi Luhan. Terkadang, Sehun bertanya pada Xian Yuan bagaimana kabar Luhan dan kedua anaknya dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin memberi Luhan kejutan dengan tidak menghubungi Luhan. Xian Yuan percaya saja, Sehun lega akan hal itu. Selain itu, Sehun sering meminta Jongdae untuk mengawasi Luhan dari jauh. Kalau ada apa-apa, Jongdae harus mengabarinya.

Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk saat ini. Dengan membiarkan Luhan merasa leluasa setelah apa yang mereka lalui beberapa waktu terakhir, Sehun juga merasa lega. Setidaknya, dia bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum lagi. Meski itu tanpanya, itu lebih dari cukup.

Malam itu, ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Sehun beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Kantor sudah sepi ketika dia keluar dari ruangannya, koridor, lift, dan gedung. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Xian Yuan, tempat dimana Luhan berada. Selama dia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menemui Luhan, memeluknya, memberi jutaan kata maaf untuk Luhan, Sehun merasa rindu. Kini, meskipun bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Luhan, Sehun ingin menguras habis rasa rindu itu dengan melihat wajah Luhan.

Ah, masa bodoh dengan reaksi Luhan nanti. Yang penting dia sudah melihat Luhan, itu lebih dari cukup.

Sesampainya, Sehun segera masuk. Ia masuk diam-diam, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ruangan sudah banyak yang gelap, kecuali ruang tengah yang hanya diterangi lampu kecil di sudut ruangan. Sehun melewati ruangan itu, membuka perlahan sebuah pintu di salah satu sisi ruangan itu. Sejenak, Sehun mengintip. Kamar itu juga gelap, namun Sehun dapat melihat seseorang tertidur di balik selimut.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Luhan sedang tertidur. Ia segera masuk, menutup pintu perlahan, lalu menghampiri Luhan yang tertidur dengan langkah pelan dan awas. Yah… Sehun memang was-was kalau saja Luhan terbangun karena kedatangannya. Kalau sudah begitu, kemungkinan besar Luhan akan memintanya untuk pulang, dan Sehun tidak bisa menguras habis rasa rindunya.

Omong-omong, memangnya selama ini, Luhan tidak rindu padanya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia memang sedikit berharap bahwa Luhan sering memikirkannya, merindukannya, dan menangis karena kesalahannya—yang terakhir itu memang menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa Sehun membayangkan Luhan masih sering menangis karenanya— walau dia tahu kemungkinannya kecil sekali.

Sehun merendahkan dirinya, duduk di lantai yang dingin, tepat di sebelah Luhan. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata, berenang di sungai mimpi yang sepertinya menyenangkan, sampai ketika Sehun—ragu— menyentuh tangannya, Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Mungkin, Luhan kelelahan mengurus Haowen dan Yujie serta anak-anak di panti asuhan ini.

Pelan, Sehun menggenggam lembut jemari Luhan. Matanya tetap mengawasi, lalu menghela napas lega ketika Luhan tidak terbangun karenanya—ya ampun, dia seperti penyusup saja!— Dadanya seketika mencelus merasakan sensasi bagaimana kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Luhan.

Hening. Sehun lantas menatap Luhan. Lama sekali. Sampai dia puas. Sampai dia merasa lelah.

Eh, bagi Sehun, menatap Luhan itu tidak ada yang melelahkan. Yang melelahkan adalah ketika dia berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya namun ia merasa Luhan sedang tidak ingin diperjuangkan—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Bermenit-menit berlalu. Sehun masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Dalam gelapnya ruangan, dia masih mampu memandangi wajah Luhan yang terkena sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari celah tirai.

"Maafkan aku…" ia berbisik sendirian. Suara bisikannya jadi terdengar cukup jelas karena heningnya suasana itu. "Aku tahu aku tidak pantas datang kesini diam-diam, menggenggam tanganmu, lalu mengatakan maaf seperti tadi ribuan kali. Aku…" lalu Sehun menghela napas berat. "…aku bodoh, aku tahu. Tapi aku merindukanmu…"

"Luhan…" Sehun memanggil. Dia mulai bermonolog dengan Luhan. Ini salah satu cara untuk mengobati rasa sakit akan rindu yang dia alami selama ini.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa jadi lelaki yang baik. Kau selalu percaya padaku. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya, aku merusak semuanya. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan penerimaan maaf darimu. Aku tahu, aku terlalu buruk untuk mendapatkannya, tapi apakah kau mengijinkanku untuk memperbaikinya meski itu sulit?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Suasana itu membuat Sehun mendengus pelan, ia menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa bicara seperti tadi saat kau tidur tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara seperti tadi saat kau menatapku?" bisiknya setengah kesal. Dia sedang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin aku terlalu takut mendengar pernyataan terburuk darimu."

"Oh, ya. Aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan. Aku sudah tidak percaya padamu dalam menjaga diri dan itu kesalahan besar. Dari awal memang aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Kau terlalu baik untukku."

Rasanya, Sehun ingin meledakkan dirinya sendiri ketika dia berbisik lagi untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan. "Maafkan aku, Luhan, Sayang… Maafkan suamimu yang bodoh ini…" lalu Sehun menangis. Ia menjatuhkan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ditahannya. Sehun lantas membersit hidung, menghapus lagi air matanya, lalu mengecup pelan punggung tangan Luhan. "Maaf…" ia kembali mengulang sebelum memberi dahi Luhan kecupan kecil yang cukup lama.

Setelah itu, hening yang tersisa. Sehun berhenti bermonolog, ia rasa itu sudah cukup untuk menumpahkan semua rasa rindu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan tidak rela. Matanya tetap awas pada Luhan, berharap semoga Luhan tidak terbangun karenanya.

Selepas itu, Sehun bangkit. Ia sempat memandangi Luhan sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi. Sehun membuka pintu perlahan, lalu menutupnya dengan cara yang sama. Hendak dia keluar dari rumah itu namun urung ketika dia mendengar suara tangis bayi dari balik sebuah pintu di sebelahnya. Sehun terkesiap. Dia tahu kalau di balik pintu itu adalah kamar Yujie dan Haowen. Tanpa menebak pun Sehun tahu suara bayi itu adalah suara Yujie.

Sehun terpaku. Mendadak dia tidak bisa bergerak barang seinchi pun.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Maaf…"

Luhan mendengarnya. Luhan mampu merasakan kecupan pelan dan sayang dari Sehun di punggung tangan serta keningnya. Luhan tahu semuanya. Dia belum tidur.

Awalnya, Luhan dilema, mau menghubungi Sehun atau tidak, memberi tahu pada Sehun bahwa Haowen merindukannya. Dia juga tidak bisa memutus hubungan anak-anaknya dengan Sehun. Mereka belum benar-benar berpisah. Sehun masih berhak melihat dan bermain bersama Haowen atau Yujie. Pikiran itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu depan, lalu pintu kamarnya, lalu merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang, dan ia mendengar suara Sehun yang berbisik di sebelahnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka. Sehun datang diam-diam untuk menemuinya, mengungkapkan semua yang lelaki itu rasakan selama ini, dan jujur saja, itu membuat Luhan ingin sekali membalas tatapan Sehun, mencari kebenaran di setiap kalimat yang diungkapkan Sehun.

Namun jika didengar dari suara bisikan Sehun tadi, Luhan sadar, Sehun juga sakit karena keadaan mereka. Sehun lebih putus asa daripada dirinya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Luhan menangis dalam diam selepas Sehun pergi. Ia menaikkan selimut, menggigit kain tebal itu untuk meredam isaknya, dan memejamkan matanya erat. Sehun membuatnya terguncang.

Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri kemudian. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar Yujie menangis. Luhan lantas mendudukkan diri, merapikan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, lalu berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar Yujie dan Haowen yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Saat itu juga Luhan mendengar Haowen menangis, memanggil, "Ayaaah…." diantara tangisnya. Itu sudah biasa Luhan dengar.

Haowen memang lebih sering memanggil ayahnya saat ia menangis. Jadi Luhan pikir, panggilan Haowen bukanlah hal yang aneh. Pikirnya, Sehun memang benar-benar sudah pergi. Buktinya, Luhan tidak melihat siapa-siapa di ruang tengah saat dia keluar. Luhan segera masuk ke kamar kedua anaknya. Haowen sudah berhenti menangis saat itu. Lalu Luhan menyalakan saklar lampu, membalik badan, dan membeku.

Ia bisa melihat Sehun menggendong Haowen dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap-usap pipi Yujie supaya bayi itu berhenti menangis. Haowen terlihat memeluk erat leher Sehun sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Tatapan mata mereka beradu. Lalu Sehun membungkuk untuk menurunkan Haowen namun anak itu justru merengek tidak mau turun.

"Biar saja," Luhan berkata parau. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun untuk mengusap punggung Haowen lembut. "Haowen merindukanmu,"

Sehun membisu, lidahnya kelu. Dia tidak menjawab apapun. Hanya memperhatikan Luhan saja yang dia lakukan. Perempuan itu beralih pada Yujie, menggendongnya, lalu duduk di sofa. Sesekali Luhan menimang-nimang Yujie supaya bayi itu berhenti menangis. Sehun mengerjap cepat dan segera membalik badan ketika dia melihat Luhan melepas dua kancing teratas baju tidurnya. Luhan hendak menyusui Yujie dan sebaiknya, Sehun tidak tahu.

Suasana jadi canggung sekali dalam keheningan di antara mereka. Sehun sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Haowen yang tetap saja merengek di lehernya, pun sedang berusaha menyibukkan pikirannya supaya Luhan tidak mendistraksinya. Semenjak Luhan melepas kancing baju tidurnya, Sehun jadi tidak fokus.

Oh, Ya Tuhan… Luhan adalah godaan terbesarnya.

"Kau sering kesini secara diam-diam?" Luhan bertanya dan itu membuat Sehun tersentak.

"E-eung… Hanya beberapa kali." Jawabnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak dan gugup.

Luhan tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau seperti penyusup." Sahut Luhan parau. Kemudian Sehun mendengar Luhan membersit hidungnya, yang membuat Sehun lantas menoleh ke belakang. Luhan sedang menunduk dan mengusap bagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan saat Sehun melihatnya.

Sehun tercenung. Luhan menangis.

"Lain kali, kabari aku kalau kau datang." Katanya pelan. Ia mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terbawa suasana.

Ini karena Luhan merasa kacau setelah mendengar pengakuan dan permintaan Sehun tadi. Sehun ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya, tapi justru dialah yang kabur dari masalah dengan memberi waktu sendiri dan mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dari Sehun. Apalagi setelah mendengar fakta bahwa Sehun sudah beberapa kali kemari secara diam-diam, dan hanya tadi saja Luhan tahu keberadaan Sehun. Pasti Sehun punya waktu yang sulit karena dia—Luhan— jauh darinya dengan membawa serta Haowen dan Yujie.

Sebenarnya, yang egois di sini siapa?

"Aku takut kau mengusirku."

"Siapa yang akan mengusir Ayah yang dirindukan Haowen?" tanya Luhan balik. Ia menatap punggung Sehun beserta Haowen yang sudah tenang dan menghela napas pelan. "Kau bilang kau takut?"

"Aku memang takut,"

"Kenapa kau merasa takut akan hal yang belum pasti terjadi?" Luhan bertanya lagi. "Aku jadi benci mendengarmu menjawab 'aku takut' di setiap pertanyaanku. Kau takut atau kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Sehun membalik badan dan menatap manik mata Luhan. "Luhan… aku memang takut. Aku jujur padamu kalau aku takut, dan itu salah satu bentuk kepercayaanku padamu."

"Dengan takut pada apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Kenapa kau merasa takut padahal sudah ada aku di sisimu?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia melirik Haowen yang tertidur di bahunya kemudian merebahkan tubuh kecil anak pertamanya pada tempat tidur pelan-pelan. Lalu Sehun menghampiri Luhan, memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan perempuan yang sangat dia cintai itu. Sehun menempelkan kedua lututnya di lantai, sehingga kini, ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas.

Luhan terlihat pucat, matanya bersinar redup, pipi serta hidungnya memerah, dan bibirnya… Sehun rindu bibir itu.

"Maafkan aku…" kalimat pendek ini membuat Luhan menahan napas sementara matanya berusaha menyingkap setiap sudut di balik manik mata Sehun.

Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku tak bisa mengatasi rasa takutku akan kehilanganmu dengan baik sampai aku tidak mempercayaimu. Maafkan aku… Aku terlalu egois padamu hingga membuatmu merasa tertekan. Maafkan aku…"

"Jangan dilanjutkan," Luhan menyela dengan serak. Tiba-tiba dia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sehun karena baginya itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Namun sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli. Lelaki itu terus melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil mengusap pipi lembab Luhan dengan halus.

"…aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik sampai kau merasa tertekan. Maafkan aku…"

"Berhenti, Sehun…"

"…aku…"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Ia sudah menangis, membanjiri pipinya dengan air mata dan Sehun akan menghapusnya dengan usapan lembut. Suaranya yang cukup keras di malam hari itu membuat Yujie berhenti menyusu dan menangis. Luhan segera menepuk-nepuk lengan Yujie pelan dan berusaha membuat bayi itu berhenti menangis. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya justru tidak berhasil. Luhan jadi ikutan menangis karena mendadak dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehingga mau tidak mau Sehun mengambil alih. Lelaki itu menutup kembali baju tidur Luhan dan mengambil alih Yujie. Diusapnya dengan lembut kepala putri kecilnya, ditimang-timanglah Yujie, lalu dikecuplah kening Yujie penuh sayang. Ajaibnya, Yujie berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menangis…" Sehun lantas mengusap kembali pipi Luhan. Luhan sedang menatapnya, entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan saat itu, Sehun tidak tahu. Luhan hanya diam menerima perlakuannya.

Tentu, Luhan banyak berpikir seketika. Lucu ketika tiba-tiba dia berpikir Sehun punya tangan ajaib yang mampu menenangkan Haowen dan Yujie saat kedua anak itu menangis. Sehun masih tetaplah ayah dari kedua anaknya.

Dan, tegakah dia memisahkan kedua anaknya dengan Ayah mereka?

Sejenak, Luhan diam tanpa suara. Sehun pun menimang Yujie supaya putri kecilnya itu sampai Yujie tertidur. Pelan-pelan Sehun merebahkan Yujie. Luhan juga membantunya. Luhan tetap membisu selama itu. Bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari kamar anak-anak mereka dan berdiam diri di depan pintu.

"Aku…" Sehun hendak membuka suara untuk pamit pergi ketika tiba-tiba saja Luhan berkata, "Tetaplah di sini sampai besok. Haowen pasti senang melihatmu di sini."

Sehun mengerjap sementara Luhan segera berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Saat ini, Sehun merasa di sekitarnya mulai muncul kerlap-kerlip bintang imajiner yang menerangi ruang tengah yang gelap. Apa yang dirasakannga saat ini seperti ia baru saja membentuk nebula emisi setelah mengalami supernova. Ada awan dan debu kosmik di sana, terlihat kelabu, namun ada kerlip serpihan debu dari emisi hidrogen di sekitarnya.

Setidaknya, masih ada secercah harapan kecil untuknya memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Semalam, Luhan memperbolehkannya untuk tetap tinggal. Semalam pula, Luhan memperbolehkannya untuk menggunakan satu kamar yang sama. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk memeluk Luhan. Perempuan itu lantas memunggunginya dan tertidur pulas.

Pagi itu, Sehun terbangun. Ia tidak menemukan Luhan di sebelahnya. Mengerjap, Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. Sama sekali tidak ada. Maka Sehun mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, menurunkan kakinya pada lantai yang dingin, lalu berdiri, beranjak dari tempat nyaman itu untuk mencari Luhan.

Belum juga Sehun memulai langkah pertamanya, ia melihat Luhan masuk ke kamar. Pandangan mereka sempat bertubrukan untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian Luhan memutus kontak dengan cepat. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Sehun. Tangannya terulur melewati tubuh Sehun untuk mengambil ponsel di nakas kecil yang ada di belakang Sehun. Belum juga Luhan pergi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba didekap Sehun. Luhan membeku dalam pergerakannya. Hanya sedetik, dan dia segera memberontak kecil untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

Sehun berusaha menahan Luhan. "Biarkan sebentar saja," bisiknya pelan. Luhan membeku lagi. Akhirnya, dia diam saja di pelukan Sehun.

Hening yang tersisa. Sehun sibuk menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Luhan yang terasa lembut menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat.

"Lepaskan," namun sepertinya, Luhan tidak menikmati itu.

Tidak. Luhan sebenarnya menikmati. Hanya saja, tiap Sehun memeluknya, Luhan selalu merasa dadanya diremas-remas. Luhan masih merasa sakit hati saat Sehun memeluknya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Beri aku waktu."

"Aku harus memasak untuk anak-anak yang lain." Luhan berusaha mencari alasan. Tangannya naik dan mendorong dada Sehun namun Sehun mempererat pelukan. Luhan memejamkan mata erat. "Lepaskan aku,"

"Beri aku waktu,"

"Kalau kau terus begini, anak-anak akan te—"

"Beri aku waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya…"

Luhan tercekat seketika.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku ingin terus bersamamu." Lalu Sehun mengendurkan pelukan, memberi kesempatan bagi kedua mata mereka untuk saling menatap.

Di saat itulah Luhan merasa tenggelam. Sehun menenggelamkannya dengan mudah. Ia melunak seketika.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Aku salah kalau aku terus bersembunyi darimu. Aku salah, aku sadar itu. Aku punya banyak salah padamu dan aku ingin memperbaikinya selama masih ada kesempatan. Jadi tolong, beri aku kesempatan itu…"

Luhan lantas mendorong dada Sehun supaya mereka memiliki jarak. Mendadak Luhan kesulitan bernapas karena situasi mereka berdua.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kita bisa diperbaiki?"

Sehun menyisipkan helaian rambut Luhan menuju belakang telinganya. "Karena Haowen dan Yujie masih terlalu kecil. Aku masih ingin membesarkan mereka."

"Kita bisa membesarkan mereka meskipun kita berpisah."

"Luhan…"

"Aku tidak berpikir memperbaiki semuanya akan baik untuk kita berdua."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapan itu membuat Luhan terdiam. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Memangnya kau tidak mencintaiku?"

 _Aku cinta… iya, aku mencintaimu, bodoh!_

Luhan lantas membuang wajah untuk menyembunyikan mata berairnya dari Sehun. Namun gagal. Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan membawa tatapan mata mereka beradu kembali.

"Tolong… Demi Haowen dan Yujie… Demi kita berdua…" bisik Sehun memohon. Luhan menatapnya, dan ia tidak mampu lagi. Luhan menangis ketika Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya, dan memberinya lumatan lembut di bibir.

Sehun menciumnya, memberi pesan bahwa dia berharap bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Dia berharap nebula emisi yang terjadi di semestanya berkumpul menjadi satu, hingga akhirnya terbentuk bintang baru di angkasa. Sehun berharap begitu. Jadi selama dia memberi ciuman itu, ia berusaha menyampaikannya dengan melumat bibir istri yang dirindukannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, yang kemudian membuat Luhan membalasnya dengan penuh rindu. Luhan bahkan memeluk lehernya, menangis, dan merengek menyebut namanya di sela ciuman mereka.

Luhan memberinya kesempatan. Dan, Sehun bahagia. Dia tersenyum dalam ciuman, memeluk erat pinggang Luhan, dan memberi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Sehun akan berusaha keras. Demi Luhan, demi keluarga kecilnya, demi hidupnya yang bahagia.

* * *

 **...**

 **to be continue…**

Fyuh! Akhirnya! _8k words_! Selesai untuk chapter ini.

Kenapa banyak banget? Karena aku memang tipe-tipe penulis yang harus kupas satu-satu dulu biar enakan hehehehe.

Untuk chapter depan, aku ngga janji bakal update cepet karena aku ngetik di hape. Laptopku lagi bermasalah, gengs. Jadi doakan supaya laptopku cepet sembuh dan aku bisa ngetik dengan normal. Soalnya ngetik di hape itu… agak susah. Dan jujur, itu tantangan berat :')

Btw, chapter depan itu udah tamat! YAYYY!

Oh iya, karena laptopku lagi sakit, maka **Run to You** nya kusimpen dulu ya. Aku juga lagi stuck nulis cerita itu.

Sebenernya. Ada banyak hal yang pengen kukasih tahu di notes chapter ini. Cuma nggatau kenapa susah gitu ngomongnya :')

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ ya… maklum, aku nulisnya di hape hehehe. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

Udahan ah. Bhay! _See you really soon_!

* * *

 **.**

 **Question for chapter 6**

 **Apakah baik untuk memperbaiki suatu hubungan (dalam kasus HunHan) dan pada akhirnya, semua tidak sama lagi? Kalau begitu, kalian mau mempertahankan, atau melepaskan? Kasih alasan ya :)**

* * *

 **nb**. untuk chapter ini aku sempet repost karena ternyata ada banyak scene yang nggaada pembatasnya. mohon maklumi jika di awal kalian baca tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja. soalnya sempet kuhapus juga hehehe. maaf ya :)))


	9. 07 Sirius

**Universe**

 **07\. Sirius**

 **(n)** bintang sistem ganda yang paling terang di rasi bintang Canis Major serta bintang paling terang pertama di langit malam.

 **…**

* * *

 _You have my world. You are my small universe._

 ** _EXO – Universe_**

 **...**

* * *

Malam itu, Sehun masuk ke kamar kedua anaknya, terdiam, memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Haowen sudah tidur, selimutnya tidak beraturan karena anak itu selalu menendang selimutnya saat tertidur. Sementara Luhan, ia terlelap di tepian tempat tidur dalam posisi duduk di karpet tebal berwarna _khaky_ , serta lengan yang terlipat dan ia jadikan sebagai bantal.

Menghela napas pelan, Sehun melangkah mendekat. Pertama, dia menghampiri _baby box_ untuk menilik Yujie. Bayi yang kini berumur empat bulan itu juga tertidur pulas. Sehun membenarkan selimutnya sebelum dia beralih menuju Haowen untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yujie. Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengusap kening Haowen dengan halus. Baru setelah itu Sehun terfokus pada Luhan. Dipandanginya sejenak wajah lelah Luhan malam itu, lalu berbisik halus. "Hei, ayo bangun." Tangannya mengguncang pelan bahu Luhan supaya Luhan bisa cepat bangun.

Luhan mengernyitkan kening, menggerung, lalu dengan malas membuka matanya. Sehun lantas mengulas senyum manis untuk menyapa Luhan. Luhan mengernyit lagi, memandangi sekitar dan berakhir menghela napas lega setelah ia melihat Haowen, lalu Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Luhan serak. Malas, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi lehernya. Posisi tidurnya tadi membuat lehernya nyeri.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku capek. Haowen susah sekali diajak tidur," jawab Luhan. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri, berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu dengan Sehun yang mengekor, mematikan lampu, lalu keluar dari sana. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun juga setia mengekori Luhan. Mereka berjalan seperti itu ketika mereka menuruni tangga dan memasuki kawasan dapur.

Luhan sempat memeriksa pukul berapa sekarang ini sampai Sehun pulang begitu larut dari kantor. Pukul sebelas malam. Tumben, pikir Luhan. Mungkin Sehun semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang banyak sekali. Luhan dengar Sehun mulai mengambil alih perusahaan secara penuh.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Luhan sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. Menidurkan Haowen membuatnya haus. Sembari menunggu jawaban Sehun, Luhan menegak minumannya pelan-pelan.

Ia bisa mendengar suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai sebelum Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Belum,"

Luhan meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring. "Kenapa belum?"

"Aku ingin makan makanan yang kau buat," Sehun menjawab ringan. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa Luhan membeku mendengar itu.

Sebenarnya, sudah dua bulan ini mereka mencoba untuk memperbaiki apa yang salah diantara mereka. Hanya saja, bagi Luhan, rasanya masih begitu aneh. Entah dia saja yang merasa berbeda setelah pertengkaran mereka, atau Sehun sebenarnya juga merasakannya tapi mencoba untuk mengabaikan perbedaan itu, Luhan tidak tahu. Mungkin, ini efek dari dia yang kembali membangun kepercayaan pada Sehun mulai dari titik nol. Mungkin saja.

"Lagi pula aku sedang tidak nafsu makan makanan di luar," Sehun menjelaskan tanpa Luhan minta. Luhan berdeham pelan lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai, lalu suara langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekatinya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menahan napas. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang, dan bertepatan saat itu Sehun sudah ada di belakangnya, berhenti dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kepala Sehun menyembul dari bahu kanan Luhan, punggung Luhan lantas bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Sehun, serta menyadari betapa kecilnya dia ketika Sehun mengungkungnya seperti ini.

Meskipun Sehun tidak memeluknya, Luhan merasa meleleh seketika. Aduh, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang seperti ini. Luhan menelan ludah susah payah lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping. Sehun yang sedang melihat-lihat bahan makanan dari _pantry_ , lantas menoleh kepada Luhan. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tidak nyaman namun Luhan berusaha memperlihatkan bahwa dia biasa saja dari gestur tubuhnya.

Sehun diam saja. Ia tidak menanggapi ekspresi Luhan karena dia sadar, mereka masih canggung satu sama lain, bahkan setelah dua bulan lamanya mereka melewati hal ini. Jadi Sehun yang mengalah. Lelaki itu menggeser tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Luhan tanpa berniat protes dengan reaksi Luhan tadi.

"Jadi mau apa?" Luhan bertanya serak. Ia berjalan menjauh, mencari kesibukan lain ketika ia melihat Sehun memperhatikannya.

Ya Tuhan… atmosfer canggung seperti ini sangat menyiksanya! Kapan ini semua berakhir?!

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Untuk sejenak, Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah karena tiba-tiba menunjukkan diri bahwa dia tidak nyaman, dan Sehun pasti menyadari hal itu. Ia berdiam diri di sebelah kursi makan yang kosong sementara Sehun masih berdiri memunggunginya. Luhan pun memandangi punggung lebar itu. Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan sampai lelaki itu betah memunggunginya. Menghela napas, Luhan menghampiri Sehun lagi. Ia yakin kesalahan yang membuat atmosfer canggung ini muncul karena dia masih belum yakin apakah keputusannya untuk memberi kesempatan pada Sehun adalah benar. Kini dia berusaha untuk membuka hatinya supaya ia bisa dibuat yakin oleh Sehun. Luhan terlalu menutup hati.

Sementara Sehun, dia diam saja, karena memang sebenarnya dia sibuk berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk merobohkan kecanggungan diantara mereka? Ini sudah dua bulan dan Sehun merasa programnya untuk membuat Luhan percaya padanya lagi tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sehun merasa mereka masih ada di tempat semula, seolah mereka belum melakukan apa-apa.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku, mendongak, lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Dia hendak berbalik untuk kembali berbicara dengan Luhan namun urung ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kecil menyusup diantara kedua lengannya dan melingkari pinggangnya. Sehun membeku. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh kecil Luhan di punggungnya, degup jantung perempuan itu, serta jemari Luhan yang menyatu di depan perutnya bergerak mempererat pelukan itu.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu. Sampai kemudian Sehun membalik badan dan mendekap tubuh Luhan sehingga Luhan menangis di dadanya.

Lagi-lagi, keadaan mereka membuat Luhan menangis. Sehun yang mendengar isak kecil Luhan berusaha untuk menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia mengusap punggung Luhan dengan halus, mengecup rambut Luhan ringan, menghirup aroma rambut Luhan, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa, hm?" dengan bisikan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu…" jawabnya pelan. Ia tetap mempertahankan wajahnya menempel di dada Sehun sehingga kemeja putih yang Sehun pakai jadi basah.

Sehun menunduk memandangi Luhan, lantas menghela napas pelan. Ia biarkan Luhan menangis di dadanya sampai Luhan merasa lega. Sehun hanya membantu dengan mengusap-usap punggung Luhan halus.

Tidak berapa lama, Luhan menarik diri. Ia masih menunduk ketika menghapus air matanya, membersit hidung, dan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Kemudian Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun, membiarkan dirinya menyamankan diri lagi untuk berada di pelukan suaminya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sehun bertanya heran. Ia menunduk untuk melihat wajah Luhan lagi.

Luhan memberi jeda cukup lama untuk menjawab, "Yang benar, kita ini kenapa?" sembari merenggangkan pelukan. Kemudian dia mendongak menatap Sehun. "Kau merasa aneh dengan keadaan kita, tidak?"

Sehun juga memberi jeda cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan anggukan kecil. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga perempuan itu.

"Canggung, ya?" Sehun bertanya, Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Jadi ada banyak hal yang terlewat selama aku sibuk bekerja."

Seketika Luhan menatap Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk mencari hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa aneh dari manik mata Sehun. Tidak ada, Luhan tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di pikirannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir kalau alasan kenapa kita canggung selama ini karena kau sibuk bekerja?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Aku hanya berpikir begitu. Aku yang mencoba untuk membuatmu percaya padaku lagi tapi kenyataannya aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di kantor daripada bersamamu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa melainkan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk duduk bersama di kursi makan. Mereka saling bersanding, dan kemudian Luhan membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan tubuh Sehun.

"Karena kau memang sedang mencoba untuk membuatku percaya padamu lagi, mari kita saling terbuka satu sama lain. Kupikir komunikasi jauh lebih penting daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama." Kata Luhan kalem. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Bukan masalah yang besar kalau kita hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berduaan. Yang penting kau memberi kabar untukku, bercerita apa yang kau rasakan selama ini padaku, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal-hal itu padamu."

Giliran Sehun yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya memandangi Luhan yang terlihat menunggu tanggapannya. Lantas Sehun mengulas senyum kecil. Diraihnya sebelah tangan Luhan, kemudian diusapnya punggung tangan perempuan itu. Sehun tersentuh. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan, justru Luhan lah yang menuntunnya. Luhan memang selalu begitu. Entah sebenarnya hati perempuan ini terbuat dari apa.

"Baiklah. Kita perbaiki dulu hal itu." Sehun mengangguk-angguk dan Luhan tersenyum karenanya.

Hening sejenak.

"Sehun, aku ingin jujur padamu." Kata Luhan sambil menundukkan kepala. Mendadak dia tidak berani menatap Sehun secara langsung.

"Apa?"

Luhan mempersiapkan diri. "Sejujurnya, aku masih belum yakin seratus persen memberimu kesempatan ini," ia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun mengendur dari genggaman tangan mereka. Luhan memejamkan mata erat, melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu aku kenapa. Aku berusaha untuk membuka hati, tapi rasanya sulit sekali."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun. Luhan juga masih belum berani menatap Sehun, jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sehun setelah dia mengaku bahwa selama dua bulan terakhir, dia meragu.

Rasanya hampir satu menit Sehun tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya lagi, membuat Luhan lantas mendongak menatapnya, heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. "Wajar jika kau merasa ragu setelah masalah yang kemarin itu." Kemudian dia melembutkan suaranya. "Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya ragu. Sekarang biar aku yang berjuang untuk meyakinkanmu lagi."

Luhan menatap Sehun sesal. Ia biarkan Sehun menangkup sebelah pipinya dan mengusapnya halus. Luhan sedang mencoba membuat neuron-neuron di tubuhnya tenang, dia tidak ingin merasa tidak nyaman saat terlibat _skinship_ dengan Sehun.

Lalu semua rasa sesal itu membuat jantungnya terasa diremas-remas. Luhan sadar dia mengeluarkan air mata, jadi dia segera menunduk dan menghapus air matanya. Sementara Sehun, lelaki itu menghela napas. Ditariknya kursi Luhan, lalu ditariknya pula tubuh Luhan dengan lembut sehingga perempuan itu jatuh ke dekapannya.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Kata Sehun menenangkan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sayang. "Maafkan aku,"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminta maaf padaku. Aku juga salah karena memberimu terlalu banyak waktu." Bisiknya. Kemudian dia menarik diri, mendongak menatap Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menyeka air matanya.

Setelah menyeka air mata istrinya, Sehun memandangi wajah cantik Luhan, lalu berkata, "Mari kita lupakan masa lalu dan buka lembaran baru setelah ini."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu pun menular, membuat Sehun juga tersenyum karenanya.

Malam itu menjadi malam pertama di mana mereka saling mencurahkan apa yang mereka rasakan selama dua bulan terakhir, dan menjadi malam di mana mereka sepakat untuk membuka lembar baru. Apapun yang akan mereka temui nanti, mereka hanya perlu mengingat apa saja yang pernah mereka lalui hingga mereka sampai pada titik ini. Maka dengan begitu, mereka bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik-baik saja.

Badai yang menerpa kapal mereka telah mereda. Kini, kapal mereka semakin kuat, dan semoga saja, kapal yang mereka tumpangi tidak karam dengan mudah.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sama seperti yang mereka bicarakan malam itu, mereka menepatinya. Memperbanyak komunikasi adalah hal pertama yang harus mereka lakukan untuk kemajuan hubungan mereka. Jadi setelah malam itu, baik Sehun maupun Luhan mulai memperintens komunikasi mereka. Hasilnya? Luhan jadi sedikit menerima keberadaan Sehun. Sehun mensyukuri itu.

Buktinya, pagi itu, Luhan membiarkannya memeluknya, mencuri _morning kiss_ mereka dengan cepat, bahkan Luhan memberinya senyum manis!

Mereka memang jarang melakukan hal itu. Sebab Sehun harus berangkat kerja di pagi hari, lalu pulang saat Luhan sudah tidur. Di pagi hari itupun Luhan lebih sering sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur, dan akan mengomel kalau Sehun mengganggunya. Sehun maklum saja. Meski komunikasi mereka semakin intens, terkadang suasana canggung masih sering melingkupi mereka. Sehun maklum kalau Luhan masih merasa tidak nyaman atau canggung kepadanya.

Akan tetapi, pagi itu, rasanya beda saja. Sehun sebenarnya iseng, mencoba memberanikan diri melakukan hal demikian. Reaksi Luhan? Luhan menerimanya, tersenyum manis, bahkan kini sedang menatapnya geli berikut kerutan gemas di pangkal hidung ketika menatapnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Luhan, dan Sehun heran seketika.

Tunggu, Luhan tidak salah respon, kan?

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya, masih dengan senyum di bibir, ketika ia menangkap raut wajah terkejut dan heran dari Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap lalu menggeleng. Ia terlihat ingin sekali menanggapi tapi terlihat bingung juga di waktu yang bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Luhan terkekeh. Refleks tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kau heran aku terima-terima saja kau cium dan kau peluk seperti tadi?" tanyanya. Luhan tergelak ketika ia melihat Sehun kini sedang salah tingkah. Sehun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain sembari mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu aku hanya iseng," Sehun menjelaskan lalu berdeham-deham kecil. "Kupikir kau akan mengomel seperti biasanya."

"Memangnya aku mengomel?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku hanya bilang kepadamu kalau jangan ganggu aku dulu. Kau sering melakukannya saat aku sedang memasak. Apakah itu yang kau sebut mengomel?"

"Kau berkata seperti itu sambil menatapku kesal dan sedikit..." Sehun menatap Luhan hati-hati. "…tidak nyaman?"

Luhan lantas terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Sehun, cukup lama, sampai kemudian Luhan memutuskan untuk menghadap Sehun dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku tidak nyaman?" tanyanya.

Giliran Sehun yang terdiam sejenak. "Semuanya ada di matamu." Ditunjuklah kedua mata Luhan dan Sehun kembali menjelaskan, "Aku tahu semuanya, dan itu sudah jelas di matamu."

Hening sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih ke kesal daripada tidak nyaman." Luhan tiba-tiba menjelaskan dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku bukan kesal padamu. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini sudah tiga bulan setelah malam aku mengaku kalau aku tidak yakin memberimu kesempatan. Sampai sekarangpun, aku merasa…" Luhan menghela napas keras. "…aku kesulitan membuka hati untukmu, Sehun."

Sehun tidak berkomentar. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa salah. Luhan semakin menunduk, ia mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Ia bisa mendengar Sehun menghela napas berat. Ini masih pagi, dan dia—Luhan— memulai suasana canggung.

 _Duh_ , Luhan sebenarnya benci suasana ini. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Dia merasa butuh Sehun, dan hubungan mereka masih belum baik.

Sepertinya, mereka tidak akan kembali seratus persen seperti dulu lagi.

"Jadi kesalahan yang kubuat itu fatal sekali sampai membuatmu sulit untuk membuka hati." Sehun bergumam sambil mengusap puncak kepala Luhan halus. "Aku tahu kau pasti bosan mendengarku meminta maaf, tapi untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan." Jeda sejenak, "Maaf…"

Lalu Luhan menangis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan Sehun secara otomatis menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

Luhan mengangguk dan terus membiarkan Sehun memeluknya sementara dia menangis. Luhan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin Sehun ada di sisinya tapi kenapa rasanya sulit untuk membuka hati lagi? Sebenarnya, ini salahnya atau salah Sehun? Kalau pun mau dibilang salahnya Sehun, rasanya aneh sekali karena selama ini Sehun sudah berjuang untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Sehun mulai terbuka padanya, meski awalnya Luhan menemukan kesulitan di raut wajah serta suara Sehun, tapi kini Sehun lebih leluasa dan nyaman saat melakukannya. Sampai sekarang, Sehun sering bercerita padanya, tentang apa saja, dan Luhan suka mendengarnya.

Ternyata menyenangkan juga bisa mendengarkan Sehun bercerita. Rasanya ada yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya ketika mendengar Sehun bercerita. Bahagia? Tentu.

Akan tetapi, kenapa dirinya masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk Sehun?!

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Memang aku yang brengsek karena sudah menyakiti perempuan sebaik dirimu." Ujar Sehun berusaha untuk membuat Luhan tenang. "Aku memang pecundang yang paling pecundang di dunia ini,"

Lantas Luhan menarik diri untuk menatap Sehun dengan mata basahnya. "Tidak, untuk masalah ini, aku salah karena aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Kalau aku tegas, aku bisa membuka hati lagi untukmu." katanya serak.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,"

"Kau juga begitu." Jeda sejenak. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri,"

Sehun menangkat kedua alisnya mendengar tanggapan itu dari Luhan.

"Kadang kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita padaku. Kalau kau memang sedang tidak ada waktu untuk bercerita, simpan ceritamu, kau bisa menceritakannya saat kau ada waktu luang." Luhan menjelaskan. Ketika ia melihat Sehun mengernyit tidak paham, Luhan berdecak. Ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Sehun setengah kesal. "Kau pernah terus mengirimiku pesan tentang Yujie saat kau ada _meeting_ penting. Itu tidak sopan, tahu!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Oh, itu…" dia mengangguk-angguk. "Soalnya menyenangkan bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan memekik saat aku mengusap pipinya." ceritanya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, suasana canggung tadi perlahan luntur. Melihat Sehun tersenyum, Luhan juga ikutan tersenyum.

Omong-omong, Luhan jadi teringat sesuatu karena pembahasan mereka tentang Yujie beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun berdengung halus sebagai tanggapan kemudian. "Kau ingat, tidak, saat kita bertengkar karena bingung harus menuruti keinginan orang tua kita, lalu tiba-tiba kau datang padaku, memintaku untuk tersenyum, dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku?"

"Ingat." Jawab Sehun setelah beberapa saat ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dimaksud Luhan. "Kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika mengingatnya. "Setelah itu kau tetap memintaku tersenyum, tapi aku menolak, sampai kau harus menceburkanku ke kolam supaya aku bisa tersenyum untukmu. Kau niat sekali, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Kau manis sekali saat tersenyum." kalimat itu membuat Luhan merona. "Saat itu senyummu seperti candu. Melihatmu tersenyum membuatku bahagia sekali. Sampai sekarang pun juga begitu."

Luhan merasa hatinya menghangat, dan dia bersyukur. Setidaknya, hatinya tidak mati rasa sementara dia masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk Sehun.

"Apakah rasa bahagianya sama saat kau melihat Yujie tersenyum padamu?"

Lantas Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Karena Yujie memiliki senyummu, tentu, aku bahagia sekali melihat Yujie tersenyum. Aku bahagia hanya karena melihat kalian berdua dan Haowen tersenyum."

Sudah. Cukup.

Luhan tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah mengangkat tumitnya, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun, lalu mencium bibir Sehun dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Dia memberi satu garis imajiner di hatinya untuk Sehun. Satu poin untuk suaminya!

Itu poin Sehun yang pertama setelah Sehun mengajaknya berbaikan lima bulan yang lalu.

Meski sebenarnya Luhan tersentuh, Luhan masih belum yakin seratus persen untuk benar-benar membuka pintu hatinya untuk Sehun. Untuk saat ini, biar Luhan lihat dulu, seberapa besarkah kepercayaan Sehun padanya? Kalau besar, maka Luhan akan menerima, kalau tidak, Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia juga berhak bahagia. Kalau Sehun tidak mempercayainya dan itu membuatnya tidak bahagia, Luhan berhak mencari kebahagiaan sendiri. Dia tidak ingin hidup dalam kesedihan. Sebab dia juga butuh kebahagiaan untuk membesarkan anak-anaknya, meski itu tanpa Sehun.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Luhan melipat bibirnya ke dalam, merasa ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang akan ia minta pada Sehun. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk berpikir hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo menelpon,"

"Lalu?"

Luhan menatapnya, lalu menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapanmu nanti tapi biarkan aku mencobanya." Luhan seperti bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri tapi tatapan matanya tepat menuju manik Sehun. "Kyungsoo mengajakku keluar."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin mau menetap di Inggris. Mereka memintaku untuk datang di acara perpisahan dengan mereka di kafe."

Sehun sempat terdiam beberapa detik. "Oh," itu respon pertama yang dia tunjukkan pada Luhan.

"Oh?"

"Kalau Kyungsoo mengajakmu keluar, lalu kenapa kau terlihat bingung?"

 _Eh?_

Luhan sungguh kebingungan untuk saat ini. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dengan kerutan kening yang semakin dalam. "Maksudku tadi itu aku ingin meminta ijin padamu, boleh tidak kalau aku keluar dengan Kyungsoo?" perjelasnya.

"Oh…" Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Boleh,"

 _Wow_. Luhan sebenarnya agak terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Jawaban yang singkat dan… tidak meyakinkan di telinga Luhan.

"Serius?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau bertanya seolah aku tidak memperbolehkanmu keluar."

"Sebelumnya kau begitu," Luhan menyahut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku keluar dari rumah. Aku di halaman saja kau sudah mengomel."

Rasanya Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengutarakanya. Jadi untuk beberapa saat dia memilih untuk diam. Otaknya sedang bekerja untuk merangkai kata.

"Jadi boleh, tidak?" Luhan bertanya lagi karena Sehun tidak kunjung memberi jawaban. "Kalau tidak boleh, ya sudah." Katanya lalu menggendong Yujie dan berbalik menjauhi Sehun.

"Boleh,"

Luhan lantas berhenti dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan senyum di wajah.

"Boleh," Sehun mengulang dengan lembut. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Luhan, berkata, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa?"

Sehun diam sejenak. "Kau boleh keluar. Kapanpun kau mau." Ia berkata seperti itu dan menangkap Luhan menarik sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Soal kau yang hamil dan aku melarangmu untuk pergi kemana-mana, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu itu berlebihan, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku…" menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "…yah, kau tahu sendiri masalahnya apa."

"Lalu sekarang kenapa kau mengijinkanku keluar bersama teman-temanku?"

Sehun diam sejenak, lagi. "Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Hubungan kita, pola pikirku, dan juga caraku menjagamu. Mungkin dengan memberimu ijin seperti ini bisa membuatmu lega meskipun itu sedikit."

Luhan tidak menanggapi tapi bibirnya sudah membentuk seulas senyum untuk Sehun. Ia memberi satu garis imajiner di sebelah garis imajiner yang sebelumnya dia buat. Dua poin untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih," katanya riang. Nada suara itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak ikut? Kyungsoo bilang kalau kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa datang." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku sedang ada _meeting_ penting yang tidak bisa kutinggal?" Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun kembali bertanya, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Jadi berangkat sekarang?"

Yah... Seperti itulah percakapan mereka dua jam yang lalu. Kini, Luhan sedang berada di _kids café_ bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Yixing. Sementara Haowen dan Taeoh sedang bermain-main, para orang tua sedang berbincang akrab. Hanya Luhan yang mendadak tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa mendadak dia memikirkan Sehun. Ia merasa semuanya jadi baik-baik saja, ia juga merasa Sehun memang sudah bisa percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, Luhan membuka hatinya pada Sehun, mempercayakan dirinya lagi pada Sehun karena sepertinya Sehun juga sudah mulai percaya padanya.

Akan tetapi, kenapa Luhan merasa gagal lagi setelah mendengar sebuah kabar dari Yixing?

Siang itu, Yixing datang sendiri. Dia terlihat turun dari taksi sambil menggendong bayinya yang baru lahir dua bulan yang lalu. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan masuk, lalu Jongin membantunya untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa di meja mereka. Luhan tidak melihat Yifan sama sekali. Setahu Luhan, Yifan sedikit cerewet kalau Yixing pergi kemana-mana dengan kondisi yang tidak baik—Yixing melahirkan dengan jalan _caesar_ dan itu pasti menyakitkan untuknya. Hari itu, Luhan melihat Yixing belum berkeadaan baik dan Yifan tidak ada di sisinya. Aneh, pikir Luhan. Jadi daripada dia penasaran sendiri, maka lebih baik dia bertanya langsung pada Yixing di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

"Yifan kemana?"

Yixing tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Ke Cina. Tao sedang ada di rumah sakit dan Yifan menjenguknya dan dia tidak memperbolehkanku ikut karena Alena masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak ke luar negeri, selain keadaanku, tentu saja." Yixing menjelaskan tanpa Luhan minta.

Luhan mengernyitkan kening. "Memangnya Tao sakit apa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu paham." Yixing menggeleng-geleng dengan kening berkerut. "Yifan bilang ada masalah dengan kandungannya."

"Tao hamil?"

"Iya, kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak,"

"Astaga… kupikir Sehun sudah memberitahumu kalau Tao hamil. Sekarang sudah empat bulan, tapi ada masalah dengan kandungannya. Sehun juga tahu kalau Tao masuk rumah sakit. Katanya, dia mau menjenguk juga."

 _APA?!_

Luhan lantas terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab melainkan tenggelam dengan pikirannya, sampai sekarang. Sehun tidak pernah bercerita padanya soal ini. Dia pikir, Sehun sudah mengutarakan apa yang terjadi di hidupnya pada Luhan. Dia pikir, Sehun sudah membuka dirinya lebar-lebar untuk Luhan. Akan tetapi, nyatanya Sehun tidak demikian. Sehun masih menyembunyikan beberapa hal darinya dan itu cukup membuat Luhan berpikir ulang, jadi, hanya sebesar itukah yang bisa Sehun berikan untuk Luhan?

Jujur, Luhan tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sehun. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun bercerita padanya. Sudah itu saja, tapi kenapa… ah, Luhan mendadak tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Sisi positif dalam dirinya berkata bahwa Sehun pasti lupa bercerita padanya soal itu, atau lagi Sehun pasti punya alasan lain kenapa dia tidak bercerita soal Tao padanya.

Sepanjang obrolan mereka, Luhan hanya menanggapi seadanya. Tentu, pikirannya sedang amburadul. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Akan tetapi, Luhan beruntung karena teman-temannya tidak menanyakan apa yang membuat Luhan jadi terlihat bodoh ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

Sepulangnya dari _kids kafe_ menuju rumah kedua orang tua Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun setelah Sehun pulang nanti malam. Dia tidak ingin menjadi perempuan bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang suaminya lagi.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sehun pulang pukul sepuluh malam. Lelaki itu menjemput Luhan di rumah kedua orang tuanya karena Luhan masih kerepotan mengurus dua anak yang rewel jika Sehun ada di kantor, jadi Luhan meminta bantuan Song Jung Ha. Saat itu Sehun tidak menyadari tatapan selidik Luhan untuknya. Sehun terlalu sibuk menenangkan Haowen yang rewel karena mengantuk dan menggendong anak itu menuju mobil. Terpaksa Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang tidak menggubris tatapannya tadi untuk pulang ke rumah.

Luhan sama sekali tidak bicara. Ia duduk di jok sebelah Sehun dengan pandangan yang melanglang ke luar kaca mobil. Sementara Sehun yang sedari tadi menyadari aura suram di sekitar Luhan, lantas menoleh ke perempuan itu, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

"Yang benar tidak ada apa-apa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kita bicarakan saja nanti di rumah." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk saja. Ia menambah laju mobil agar bisa mendapat jawaban atas apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Sehun sebenarnya sadar kalau ada yang salah dari Luhan ketika dia menenangkan Haowen tadi. Sehun sempat melihat tatapan Luhan untuknya. Selama dia menyetir, Sehun sebenarnya juga berpikir, kira-kira apa yang membuat Luhan menatapnya seperti itu dan diam saja?

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan lantas turun. Ia masih betah membisu, bahkan setelah menidurkan Haowen dan Yujie di kamarnya. Sementara Sehun setia mengekor, Luhan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

"Jadi ada apa?" Sehun bertanya, mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan menatapnya lagi, mengubah tatapannya menjadi selidik. Ia balik bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor hari ini?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Sudah, jawab dulu,"

" _Meeting_ , mengecek beberapa hal di kantor, lalu _meeting_ lagi. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu tadi pagi?" Sehun menjawab seadanya.

Luhan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. "Yang benar hanya itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu Sehun bertanya balik, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau berpikir aku pergi ke suatu tempat, begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk tegas. "Kupikir kau pergi ke Cina."

Sehun mengerjap lalu kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. Ia benar-benar bingung. Apa hubungannya dengan Cina? Luhan tahu kalau perusahaan tidak ada cabang di Cina, tidak ada urusan juga di Cina, lalu…

"Kenapa aku harus ke Cina?" Sehun mempertanyakan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aku tidak ada urusan di—" oh, dia paham. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya ketika ia melihat Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis berikut pandangan kesal dan mengejek untuknya. "Ini tentang Tao?" tanyanya gamang dan dengan suara pelan.

Luhan menurunkan kedua lengannya sambil menghela napas. Ia mengangguk, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kau tahu kalau Tao hamil dan sekarang di rumah sakit tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku baru tahu kabarnya juga kemarin, Luhan. Aku ingin memberitahumu tadi pagi tapi aku lupa."

"Bohong,"

"Aku tidak bohong,"

"Lalu apa kalau tidak bohong?"

"Aku berkata jujur."

Bungkam, itulah yang Luhan lakukan setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jujur, Luhan sedikit kaget karena Sehun cepat menjawab. Tidak seperti biasanya, pikirnya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak peduli. Luhan tahu alasannya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Lalu kenapa lama sekali? Kalau hanya _meeting_ dari jam sebelas siang tadi, mengecek dokumen dan sebagainya, lalu _meeting_ lagi, bukankah itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama?"

Rasanya, Sehun ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang konyol dan sarat akan ketidakpercayaan karena sudah terlalu jengkel, dan Sehun paham hal itu.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan saat _meeting_?" Sehun bertanya, berniat sedikit menggoda Luhan, namun urung karena tatapan Luhan yang serius dan itu cukup membuatnya menciut. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengaku."

Luhan refleks menelan ludah susah payah. "Mengaku… apa?"

"Kalau setelah _meeting_ terakhir, aku main dulu ke rumahnya Jongdae."

"Ma-main?" Luhan tergagap, mendadak tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Iya, Jongdae bingung mau melamar Minseok dengan cara apa. Makanya aku kesana untuk membantu. Hanya sebentar, sih. Tidak lebih dari dua jam."

 _Itu lama, ya ampun!_ Luhan membatin gemas sambil memukul lengan Sehun. "Kau 'kan bisa mengabari aku!"

Sehun cekikikan. "Iya, maaf. Ponselku _lowbat_." Katanya sambil meringis.

Luhan berdecak pelan, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa wajahnya pias akan malu dan kesal. Dia malu karena sudah berburuk sangka, dan kesal karena Sehun justru terlihat santai menanggapi pertanyaannya. Apa Sehun tidak menganggap serius kekesalannya kali ini?

"Maaf, ya… maaf sudah membuatmu kesal." Sehun berujar dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap puncak kepala Luhan. Luhan meliriknya, mendengus. Sehun terkekeh lagi. "Ya ampun, kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku baru melihatmu yang seperti ini lagi setelah kejadian kau marah karena Tao mencium—" Tiba-tiba Luhan mencubit perut Sehun dan Sehun mengaduh. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, Sehun justru melanjutkan kekehannya yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa geli. "Astaga… Ternyata kau cemburu karena aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, ya? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, kan?"

"Bukan itu…" Luhan menghela napas lagi. Ia melirik Sehun dari tundukan kepalanya. "Yixing bilang kau mau ke Cina untuk menjenguk Tao. Itu benar, ya?"

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun. Luhan segera menggeleng dengan kedua tangan yang mengibas-ibas di udara.

"Tidak, maksudku… Aku suka saja, aku tidak cemburu," oh, itu membuat Sehun menahan senyum geli. "aku hanya… kesal karena kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Kita bisa menjenguk Tao bersama-sama."

"Hanya itu?" Luhan mengangguk. "Yang benar?" Luhan mengangguk lagi. Lalu Sehun menarik dagu perempuan itu, menatap manik matanya. Kemudian Sehun tersenyum kecil, berbisik, "Aku tidak perlu kesana. Aku hanya perlu mengirim Tao pesan, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Kenapa hanya pesan?"

"Aku memang sudah berbaikan dengannya, tapi bukan berarti aku menaruh perhatian lagi padanya. Perhatianku hanya untukmu, Luhan Sayang, bukan untuk yang lain."

Luhan merona. Aduh, jantungnya mendadak berdebar-debar, aliran darahnya mengalir cepat. Luhan bisa merasakan betapa cepatnya mereka di bawah kulitnya. Luhan kegelian, dan rasa geli itu membuatnya tersenyum. Sehun mengecup bibirnya, dan Luhan merasakan aliran itu berkumpul di perutnya, membuatnya merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap di sana.

Aduh, aduh, aduh… Luhan kelimpungan hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti, dan kupikir masalah kali ini selesai," kata Sehun, dia melanjutkan, "Di luar dingin, ayo masuk lalu tidur."

Luhan mengangguk saja. Ia menurut ketika Sehun menarik tangannya lembut untuk masuk ke dalam, memblokir hawa dingin dari luar untuk masuk ke dalam dengan menutup pintu kaca geser di dapur, naik ke lantai dua, lalu ke kamar. Luhan membiarkan Sehun mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang. Mereka hanya saling tatap, Sehun juga tersenyum untuknya. Lelaki itu mengecup kening Luhan lalu kembali berkata, "Sebentar, ya. Aku mau mandi." lalu bangkit sambil mengeluarkan bagian bawah kemeja putihnya dari celana bahan. Sehun berjalan menjauhi Luhan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, Luhan tidak bisa melepas pandang dari Sehun. Ketika Sehun mengeluarkan kemejanya tadi, tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah. Pipi Luhan seketika memanas, darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas olehnya, bahwa dari dia mengandung Yujie sampai sekarang, mereka sama sekali belum berhubungan badan. Luhan mengerjap, pipinya semakin panas, namun pikirannya terus bekerja, mengingat kejadian di mana Sehun lebih sering mengambil jarak darinya ketika mereka ada dalam keadaan tidak aman. Luhan baru sadar. Sehun selalu menahannya sendirian. Sehun selalu… Luhan mendadak frustasi! Refleks ia berdiri dari duduk lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun," dia memanggil dengan suara serak.

Sehun urung masuk kamar mandi. Ia menoleh pada Luhan, hendak bertanya, namun Luhan kembali bertanya dengan nada tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Hah?" Sehun bingung lagi. Luhan memang selalu mempertanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti saat Luhan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?" Luhan mengulangi, masih dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun bisa melihat wajah Luhan memerah, bahunya juga naik turun.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Sudah, jawab dulu," Luhan mendesak. "Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Ti-dak." Sehun menggeleng di setiap suku katanya. Nada suaranya juga terdengar tegas dan jujur. "Aku sama sekali tidak selingkuh darimu, terlintas di pikiranku saja tidak pernah."

Hening sejenak. Luhan sudah terlihat sedikit tenang ketika ia kembali bertanya, "Ini sudah lebih dari setahun dan kau sama sekali…" Luhan menghela napas berat. "Aku khawatir kau selingkuh karena kau selalu menghindariku di saat-saat tertentu."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Ia mengerjap, berpikir, dan "Oh…" dia mulai paham. "Aku tidak selingkuh, Luhan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menahan dirimu sampai satu tahun lebih?" Luhan bertanya lagi. "Atau apa karena aku bukan perempuan seksi sehingga kau sama sekali tidak tergoda padaku?"

Astaga… sungguh! Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa karena pertanyaan Luhan yang lucu. Ekspresi dan bagaimana dia mengatakan 'seksi' dengan nada frustasi seperti tadi membuat Sehun gemas. Sehun ingin menggendong Luhan lalu menjatuhkannya ke ranjang dan menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan istrinya.

Sehun yang sudah tidak mampu menahan tawa, akhirnya meledakkan tawa begitu saja. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Luhan lalu menggoyangnya dengan gemas. "Tidak, Sayang. Kau sudah seksi, setiap saat kau seksi."

Sehun bisa merasakan panas di pipi Luhan. "Seksi dari mana? Aku tidak pernah menggodamu, tahu."

 _Memang tidak pernah_ , Sehun membatin. Luhan tidak pernah terang-terangan menggoda Sehun. Luhan hanya menggoda Sehun dengan caranya sendiri—lugu sekaligus dewasa dan manis. Luhan selalu menunjukkan sisi seksinya di depan Sehun sepanjang hari, dan Sehun juga harus menahan diri setiap waktu.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau bertanya padaku 'apa aku seksi?', begitu?" goda Sehun. Luhan lantas memukul lengan Sehun kesal. Sehun tergelak. "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu bertanya begitu. Kau selalu menggodaku tanpa kau sadari."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menahan diri?"

Sehun diam sejenak karena sibuk merangkai kata. "Kalau saat kau hamil, aku memilih untuk menahan diri karena aku takut menyakitimu."

"Kau diperbolehkan melakukannya selama aku dan Yujie sehat."

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku waktu itu." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Kalau sekarang, aku menahan diri karena waktu dan situasi kita selalu tidak tepat."

Luhan mengerjap sambil bersedekap. "Memangnya begitu?"

Sehun mendadak kelihatan gelap sekali di mata Luhan. Luhan mengerjap, memundurkan kepalanya, berpikir, mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba menatapnya seperti itu? Kepala Sehun meneleng ke samping, menatapnya dalam-dalam tepat di manik, lalu beralih menulusuri wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara serak dan gugup.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan ekspresi, seolah dia berkata, "Apanya yang kenapa?" dan itu membuat Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia berdeham dan segera mengalihkan pandangan. "Kalau kau mau mandi, mandi saja sana." Katanya, lalu balik badan hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba Sehun mencekal lengannya dan menariknya, hingga tubuh Luhan kembali berbalik dan membentur tubuh Sehun. Luhan mengerjap, mendelik pada Sehun yang menatapnya buas.

Aduh, astaga… Luhan merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi kenapa Sehun mendadak jadi seperti ini?

"Aku tidak jadi mandi," kata Sehun santai. Ia sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, memeluk paha belakang Luhan, lalu mengangkatnya hingga Luhan memekik karena Sehun tiba-tiba menggendongnya. Refleks Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun.

"Apa yang kau—" Luhan berhenti bertanya karena Sehun membungkamnya dengan ciuman berikut lumatan lembut di bibir. Begitu tautan itu berakhir, Luhan lantas menatap Sehun, menelisik matanya, lalu menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kau benar, sudah satu tahun lebih." Sehun berbisik lalu menggesek kedua ujung hidung mereka.

Luhan mengerjap. Pipi dan tubuhnya memanas, ia bisa merasakan rasa geli merambat dari seluruh tubuhnya menuju perut. Astaga…

"Kupikir satu kali main pun, rasanya tidak cukup."

" _Ya_!" Luhan tercekat dan menelan ludah kasar. "Mana bisa—"

"Bisa," Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil, mengecup garis rahang Luhan. "Mau kubuktikan?"

Luhan belum sempat menjawab tapi Sehun yang buas kembali menyerangnya. Sehun mencumbunya, lalu tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di bawah kungkungan Sehun. Luhan rasanya tenggelam di alam mimpi. Ketika Sehun membuang semua helai kain di tubuhnya, mengusap seluruh permukaan kulitnya, lalu membiarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan dan bergesekan, Luhan merasa seluruh neuron dalam tubuhnya menyala-nyala, seketika dia sadar bahwa dia sangat-sangat-sangat membutuhkan dan merindukan Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu seberapa panjang malam yang akan mereka lewati, tapi biarkan Luhan dan Sehun menikmatinya. Yang Luhan tahu, ketika napasnya tersendat-sendat dan Sehun menyerah padanya, hari sudah sangat larut. Pukul satu dini hari? Luhan tidak tahu. Dia terlalu lelah sampai ia jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan Sehun.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Yang pertama kali Sehun lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah warna kuning. Entah warna itu datang dari mana, Sehun belum bisa berpikir jernih. Ia mengerjap, menguap, lalu mendudukkan diri. Masih berwarna kuning, pandangannya seperti itu. Sehun mengernyit, refleks tangannya meraba keningnya, lalu mengambil benda berwarna kuning yang ternyata _sticky notes._

 _Selamat pagi!_

Sehun tersenyum membaca satu dari tiga kalimat singkat di kertas itu. Luhan yang menulisnya, Sehun tidak perlu susah-susah menebaknya.

 _Pergilah mandi lalu makan. Ada hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu._

Sehun menaikkan kedua alis, terkekeh. Kakinya turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menuruti apa yang diminta Luhan. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia melihat satu _sticky notes_ lagi yang tertempel di daun pintu.

 _Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau sudah mendapat dua poin penting dariku. Kau harus terus berusaha, maka aku akan memberimu poin. Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan untuk meyakinkanku. Semangat!_

Lucu, batin Sehun kegelian. Ia bisa merasakan geli di ulu hatinya.

Selesai mandi, Sehun turun dari kamar menuju tempat di mana Luhan berada. Dia ingin bertanya kepada Luhan, apa sebenarnya maksud dari poin-poin itu, dan kenapa ia bisa mendapat poin? Akan tetapi, Luhan hanya menatapnya, tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Sudah kubilang kau harus berusaha. Kalau aku memberitahumu, nanti kau malah menyepelekan. Semangat, ya!"

Jujur saja, itu membuatnya penasaran! Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian dia mendapatkan _sticky notes_ berwarna kuning dari Luhan lagi. Luhan memberitahunya kalau ia mendapat satu poin lagi, entah dari mana poin itu berasal, Sehun masih tidak paham. Sebab dalam kesehariannya, Sehun biasa saja. Sehun merasa tidak melakukan hal spesial, dan darimana poin-poin itu berasal?

Ah, masa bodoh. Luhan sudah memberinya poin sehingga dia bisa membuka lebih lebar pintu hatinya, jadi Sehun bisa menggunakannya untuk mengambil kesempatan.

Hari itu, setelah berminggu-minggu dari dia mendapat _sticky notes_ pertamanya, Sehun duduk di kursi kerja di kantornya. Di tangannya ada beberapa lembar _sticky notes_ yang menyimpulkan bahwa dia memiliki cukup banyak poin dari Luhan. Sepuluh, itu cukup, kan?

Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menyimpan lembar-lembar kuning itu di sebuah kotak, lalu menyimpan kotaknya di laci. Kemudian Sehun berjalan keluar menuju lobi kantor. Hari ini Luhan datang ke kantornya.

Keluar dari _lift_ , Sehun bisa melihat Luhan baru saja datang dengan Jongdae di belakangnya. Sehun tersenyum, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Segera dia menghampiri Luhan yang memakai _dress_ sederhana berwarna putih sehingga kulitnya jadi kelihatan lebih bersinar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Luhan bertanya sesaat setelah mereka saling berhadapan.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia memberi kode pada Jongdae supaya Jongdae memberi ruang untuknya dan Luhan. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya meraih dan menarik lengan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka menuju _basement_ , menaiki mobil Sehun, lalu keluar dari kawasan kantor.

"Kita mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Ia memandangi pemandangan jalan dari kaca di sebelahnya, lalu menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau memintaku ke kantor untuk kau ajak pergi? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku keluar dari rumah saja?"

Sehun terlihat menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Nanti kau juga tahu jawabannya."

Luhan mengerjap, bingung, namun akhirnya dia memilih diam daripada rewel karena akhir-akhir ini Sehun jadi tidak banyak bicara padanya.

Iya! Sehun mendadak jadi sering sekali diam setelah Luhan memberi _sticky notes_ terakhir untuk Sehun. Entah Sehun ini kenapa, Luhan tidak tahu. Ketika dia bertanya, Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan halus, lalu mengecup keningnya. Selalu saja begitu. Luhan tidak tahu dan ia kesal. Kenapa Sehun melakukannya disaat ia sudah benar-benar membuka hatinya dan menerima Sehun?

Selama perjalanan mereka sore menjelang malam itu, yang ada hanya hening. Kedua-duanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sampai kemudian Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah butik terkenal di pusat kota, Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya-tanya. Apa maksud Sehun kali ini?

"Ayo masuk," Sehun bersuara dan membuat Luhan tersadar. Ia melihat Sehun menunggunya di depan mobil sambil mengulurkan tangan. Luhan mengangguk kaku, lalu meraih uluran tangan itu.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam butik pakaian tersebut. Sehun membawa Luhan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, melewati semua pakaian bagus dan indah di lantai pertama. Luhan makin bingung. Kalau Sehun tidak membelikannya pakaian, lalu Sehun mau beli apa dan untuk siapa?

Luhan masih penasaran. Luhan tidak tahu apa maksud Sehun membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Luhan berhenti melangkah, membuat Sehun menoleh dan berhenti melangkah juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Ia kembali menarik ringan lengan Luhan tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada seorang pekerja perempuan dan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Luhan mendadak jadi tidak fokus. Lalu pekerja itu menggiring mereka berdua menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan sebuah tirai yang melingkari sesuatu di ruangan itu.

"Sehun, maksudmu mengajakku kesini untuk apa?" tanya Luhan sambil berbisik dan menyikut lengan Sehun ketika pekerja perempuan itu membuka tirai kelabu tadi dari belakang.

Sehun tersenyum, lagi, dan Luhan jadi gemas karena senyuman itu.

"Itu untukmu," jawab Sehun sambil menggidikkan dagunya ke arah tirai tadi

Luhan lantas menoleh ke titik yang ditunjuk Sehun, lalu menutup bibirnya yang terbuka. Luhan terkejut sampai tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Di depannya ada gaun pengantin yang cantik dan… Luhan tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya. Pokoknya gaun itu cantik, cantik sekali.

"Sehun…" Luhan memanggil dengan bergetar. Ia mendongak pada Sehun, dan lelaki itu menyambutnya dengan senyum. "Itu… ke-kenapa?"

"Ayo kita menikah lagi."

Seketika Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia menangis, haru, bahagia, bingung, kaget, semuanya campur aduk. Sesenggukan dia di pelukan Sehun. Sementara Sehun, lelaki itu justru terkikik karena reaksi Luhan.

Oh, ya! Tentu! Ini kali pertama Luhan dilamar! Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka hanya bertemu, lalu dua minggu kemudian menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta. Saat itu, Luhan masih biasa saja. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa gugup ketika dinikahi Sehun.

Sekarang? Jangan tanya rasanya bagaimana! Luhan akan menikah lagi dengan suaminya sendiri, dan itu lucu!

"Bagaimana…" Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri lalu menatap Sehun kesal. "…kau aneh!"

"Aneh dari mana?"

"Kita sudah menikah!"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menikah lagi dengan istriku sendiri?" Luhan cemberut dan Sehun terkikik melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Ayo kita menikah lagi, kita mulai lagi dari awal, ayo kita hidup bahagia."

Luhan merengek dan menangis lagi. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi kepalanya mengangguk sebelum dia jatuh menenggelamkan diri di pelukan Sehun. Baginya, lamaran Sehun ini lucu sekaligus membuatnya haru dan bahagia.

Rasanya… aneh. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan rasa bahagia semacam ini. Yang ia tahu, ketika akhirnya dia mengenakan gaun pengantin dari Sehun untuknya, Luhan merasa benar-benar hidup.

Ajaib? Tentu. Semestanya—Sehun— memang menakjubkan.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Luhan memang sudah pernah menjadi pengantin, dan ini yang kedua kali, tapi rasanya menjadi pengantin di kali kedua ini, Luhan benar-benar ingin meledak.

Sedari tadi, Luhan hanya duduk diam, tidak mampu memisahkan kedua tangannya yang saling menautkan jari karena tidak memiliki tenaga. Luhan lemas. Ia hanya mampu memberi senyum pada teman-temannya yang turut bahagia dan terkejut karena pernikahan kedua ini.

Akan tetapi, ketika Sehun datang ke tempatnya, Luhan merasa seluruh tenaganya kembali terisi. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu Sehun akan terlihat tampan dengan balutan tuksedo hitam yang pas di tubuhnya. Sehun tampan, dan itulah pengisi daya energinya yang paling baik!

Meski Sehun mengembalikan semangatnya, Sehun justru membuatnya semakin gugup. Luhan bisa merasakan tangannya mendingin, kakinya terasa seperti jeli, bahkan Luhan takut ia pingsan secara tiba-tiba saat berjalan di altar. Luhan takut, ia sampai menahan napas selama berjalan di altar dan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di sana, menunggunya, menatapnya, dan tersenyum padanya. Sementara di depannya ada Haowen yang bertugas menebar bunga, justru berjalan sangat lambat. Rasanya Luhan ingin menggendong anak itu dan berlari dengan sisa tenaganya untuk mendekati Sehun.

Kini Luhan jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya gugup setengah mati saat berjalan di altar. Ia hanya tahu dari teman-temannya, dan sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan ada di posisi itu.

Rasa gugup itu terus menggerogotinya sampai Sehun mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan ia ingin segera menyambut uluran itu. Sehun tersenyum manis untuknya, dan Luhan ingin sekali menggigit tangannya sendiri karena tidak mampu menatap senyum itu lebih lama.

Suasana menjadi hening, syahdu. Janji mereka terucap di hadapan Tuhan, lalu para tamu bersorak untuk mereka. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa malu ketika ia berhadapan dengan Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepala, namun Sehun menarik dagunya, membuat tatapan mereka saling beradu.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu percaya padaku, memberiku kesempatan, dan menuntunku sampai di titik ini. Terima kasih banyak." Kata Sehun pelan, seperti berbisik, dan Luhan kegelian karena mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu, aku tahu aku masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, tapi aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu." Lanjutnya pelan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku suka apapun yang ada di dirimu, Sehun. Kekuranganmu, kelebihanmu, semuanya. Aku bertahan karena memang aku ingin."

Sehun juga tersenyum karena kalimat Luhan. "Terima kasih banyak." Sehun berbisik dan melanjutkannya dengan meraih dan mencumbu bibir Luhan, menariknya menuju dekapan, dan tidak akan membiarkannya menjauh lagi.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Luhan, coba lihat itu,"

"Mana?"

"Itu…" Sehun mengangkat lebih tinggi tangannya yang menunjuk langit malam. "Kau lihat, tidak?"

"Oh, Sirius?"

"Iya. Itu Sirius. Bintang terterang di langit malam."

"Indah, ya…"

"Iya, seperti dirimu,"

"Gombal!"

"Haha! Memang kau indah dan cantik."

Luhan mengalihkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya.

"Kau tahu, tidak, kalau Sirius itu ada dua?"

"Tahu. Sirius A dan Sirius B, kan? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan Sirius B."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk-angguk, menatap dalam-dalam manik mata Luhan. "Sirius B lebih kecil dari bintang utamanya, tapi dia bersinar terang sekali. Sama seperti kau. Kau lebih pendek, tapi kau—aduh!"

"Apa maksudmu aku pendek?"

"Kau 'kan memang pendek."

" _Ish_!"

"Meskipun pendek, kau cantik."

"Aku tahu. Kau selalu mengatakannya padaku."

Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas dan Luhan berdecak kesal karenanya. Mereka saling tatap, lalu Luhan tiba-tiba berkata, "Kalau aku Sirius B, berarti kau Sirius A?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyamakan dirimu dengan Sirius A?"

"Karena Sirius B mengorbit pada Sirius A."

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu apa? Aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal itu." Sehun diam sebentar. "Karena itu, aku punya gravitasi yang besar. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Aku akan menjagamu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mencuri Sirius B-ku. Tidak akan pernah!"

" _Ugh_ , kau kedengaran posesif."

"Bukankah itu pesonaku?"

Luhan berdecak. "Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, Sehun. Sirius B akan terus mengorbit pada Sirius A. Selamanya juga akan begitu."

"Selamanya?"

"Iya, selamanya."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dikecupnya kening Luhan, lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu." yang kemudian membuat Luhan juga tersenyum, balas berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu…"

* * *

 **...**

 _You're my love, my life, my beginning_

 _And I'm just so stumped I got you_

 _Girl you are the piece I've been missing_

 _Remembering now_

 _All the times, I've been alone_

 _Show me the way_

 _Let me hear, let me hold_

 _Right through the door straight to you_

 _You're my love, my life, my beginning_

 _It's you_

 _ **Sezairi - It's You**_

 **...**

* * *

 **Finish!**

 **Last question:**

 **Adakah momen HunHan yang membuat kalian merasa tertampar? Kalau ada, coba sebutkan.**

 **Dari chapter 1-6, adakah momen HunHan yang selalu kalian inget? Kalau ada, coba sebutkan.**

 **.**

 _FINALLY_! Universe tamat! Senang rasanya bisa namatin cerita yang bikin aku super-super excited selama ngetik! Yah, meski sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang kemudian bikin aku jadi stres karena ff ini, hehe.

Seperti biasa, ijinkan aku berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang nemenin aku selama aku nulis cerita ini.

 _First_ , terima kasih pada Tuhan yang selalu jadi tempat memohon pertolongan disaat-saat genting nulis cerita ini, tempat terakhirku curhat, dan Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk belajar astronomi hingga aku selalu takjub dibuat-Nya. Semoga apa yang kubagi tentang astronomi ke kalian juga menjadi hal yang baik.

 _Kedua, of course,_ orang tua yang akhirnya mengerti kalau anak perempuannya _struggle_ dalam berbicara, dan memperbolehkanku untuk menulis apa saja yang ingin kutulis sebagai pengganti media dalam bercerita.

Ketiga, pada kakak-kakak author yang mau kasih masukan pada adekmu yang kadang ngga ngerti waktu dan suka ngerepotin :') Untuk kak **summerlight92, lolipopsehun, theking arthur,** dan **BaekbeeLu,** makasih banyak udah kasih masukan selama aku minta pendapat "harus kuapain HunHan setelah ini…" meski kebanyakan ngga kupake hehe. _Thanks_ juga buat kak **Apriltaste** yang mau aja kujadiin bahan penaik _mood_ hehe, soalnya kayur lucu sih kalo kuisengin, aku kan jadi ngakak mulu :') dan juga untuk kak **septemberlullaby** yang sering kuganggu padahal doi lagi pusing sama skripsi, sidang, pameran, dan wisuda hehe, makasi udah jadi temen diskusi yang bukannya jadi serius malah aku ngakak mele :') Sukses semua kakak-kakakkuu!

Tambahan untuk temen gosipin HunHan di Howler, **Beeya** , _thanks a lot, babe_! Untuk temen-temenku cowok yang kuminta pendapat tentang Sehun dan tetek bengeknya, makasih ya. Makasih udah ngarahin aku buat karakter Sehun kebentuk kuat banget—setidaknya menurutku— dan makasih udah dengerin gimana payahnya aku dalam menghadapi karakter Sehun. Btw, makasih juga udah protes, "Gila lu bikin karakter cowok sebegitu bangsatnya sama cewek? Dan kenapa ceweknya lu biarin sabar gitu aja? Gila bener lu gila!" dan akhirnya aku cuma bisa ngakak. Sorry, bro.

Dan terakhir, untuk kalian para pembacaku. **_BIG THANKCHUUU~ I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!_** Aku nggabisa nyebutin satu-satu nama kalian tapi aku berterima kasih banget ke kalian! Kalo kalian nggaada, mungkin aku udah males nyelesaiin ff berat macam Universe. Terima kasih atas semua yang udah kalian beri ke aku, entah itu berupa _review_ , favorit, _follow_ , saran, kritik, semangat, dsb. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau menunggu Universe yang sempet hiatus selama 3 bulan karena aku fokus ujian, sempet ngaret juga karena aku lagi kena _mentally unstable_. Kalian terbaik deh! Terima kasih banyak!

Udah ah, sesi berterimakasih ini justru ngabisin satu lembar kerja Ms. Words heheh.

Btw, ini _author notes_ ala ff drable yak? :') sorry deh kepanjangan. :') asal tidak sepanjang jalan kenangan :')

Semoga selama kalian baca ini, kalian menikmatinya, mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan, mengerti pesan moralnya, dan ambil saja yang baik-baik yaa…

 _Sorry for typo(s)_. Maaf juga jikalau aku ada salah kata. Review-lah sebagai bentuk apresiasi cerita ini.

Oiya, **cerita ini ngga ada epilog** ya. Udah. Cukup sampai di sini aja. Aku udah dibuat stres sama cerita ini jadi udah deh aku nggamau stres lagi :') /ditabok/

Terakhir. **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SAYANG-SAYANGKU!**

 _See you in next story! Bye!_

 _Regards,_

 _ **sehooney**_

 _(180811)_

ps. Kalau mau, coba follow ig nya Sehun dari Run to You. Nama akunnya **ooh. sehwn** (spasinya dihilangin ya) daripada kalian bosen nungguin Run to You yang udah ku hiatuskan. (Aku malah dagang disini kkkkk)


End file.
